


Clipped Wings

by Otomerson



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Author, Chica - Freeform, Chica the Dog, Comfort, Darkiplier - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fans, Fluff, Flying, Googleplier - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Insomnia, Ipliers, Jacksepticeye realationship is platonic, Loneliness, Love, Love Addiction, Mark has issues, Markiplier - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Paranoia, Poor Mark, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Swearing, The Host - Freeform, Yandere, affection deficit disorder, and floof, antisepticeye, gradual yandere, idk why, jacksepticeye - Freeform, lol, lots of fluff, mark does not hurt reader, obsessive - Freeform, oh god so much angst, possessive mark, protective, reader - Freeform, reader can fly, reader is sensitive, readerisfemale, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otomerson/pseuds/Otomerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~</p>
<p>  Terror, is of the unknown<br/>Horror, is of the known<br/>But both, are fear</p>
<p>  ~</p>
<p>  It was just another year, another panel with his friends. He expected everything to be the same, until (y/n) literally came flying into his life. After offering her a home, befriending her, and his friends accepting her...everything seemed right in the world</p>
<p>  But nothing can stay perfect<br/>With many beings in one mind,<br/>Love is a dangerous thing.<br/>And to let go of an emotion so big..</p>
<p>  Well,</p>
<p>  Sometimes, you have to clip their wings to make them stay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  (First part is Prologue, read to avoid confusion because I'm terrible at descriptions)</p>
<p>  PLEASE READ:<br/>This alternates perspectives between reader, Mark, and third-person. If you check the tags you see that 'yandere' is there, also that it says 'ipliersxreader'.  All the tags are meant to be there and are in the story. This is a gradual process with lots of time skips as to avoid 'love at first sight'. Mark also never will physically hurt the reader. Can't promise about others. Also Jack DOES become important LATER ON. You won;t see much of him in the beginning but my tags are NOT FALSE. ok im done lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Book Trailer ( ~~Must~~ Please watch before reading)**  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8EHDDct-P4

^^^^^^^

 

_As I flipped through the journal with a more clear mind, I felt pity and fear mix together. Mark couldn't see me looking at this, he thinks I don't know about it._

_"(Y/n)? Where are you? I made dinner!"_

_Everything has calmed down, I need to hide this so everything doesn't fall over again. We finally got through it, everyone helped him, especially his fans. I can't let a little mistake like this make him crazy again._

_"(Y/n)?"_

_Fuck._

_The silence killed me. I wanted to run, fly, walk, jump out the window or anything. I needed to leave and hide this. His gaze looked to the book in my hand, and I felt regret wash over me. I shouldn't' have been curious._

_"I thought I destroyed that." As he said those words, I felt a lump form in my throat._

_"I-I'm sorry Mar–" As I stuttered it out, he began laughing, but the laughing soon turned to crying as he shifted between different personalities._

_"_ _Wh_ _y d_ **o y** _ou d_ o this _to m_ **e? Yo** **u don't h** ave t **oo rememb** er anything besides us!"

_Oh shit. Here we go again._

 

**~~~~~~**

**Present Day:**

 

"Who's that?"

"Hell if I'd know!"

"Must of snuck in somehow...she's sleeping?"

"Should we just let 'er stay? Get o'er here Wade!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Don't be useless Wade!"

"What did I do? I just came here to have a good time, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now!"

"God Wade! Now's not the time!"

The three's heads turned at the sound of moving before a slight whimper rang through the large room. The girl sat up slowly, before locking eyes with those in front of her. "Um..." She drawled, before adjusting her white dress. Hesitantly, she asked, "Where'd you come from?"

"Missy, I don't believe you're allowed to be in here. Gotta waits in line like the rest of 'em." The shorter of the bunch with bright green hair scratched his head as he spoke quite loudly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, we'll just get security to–"

"NO!"

The bunch's eyes widened at the sight before them.


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "speech"
> 
> 'thoughts'
> 
> (e/c) – eye color
> 
> (h/c) – hair color
> 
> (h/l) – hair length
> 
> (s/c) – skin color
> 
> (y/n) – your name
> 
> (l/n) – last name
> 
> And so on ~

**(No ones P.O.V)**

Not one amongst the three of them could comprehend the situation. After Mark had _politely_ suggested an escort from the panel room, the girl had not only bluntly refused, but seemed terrified as well.

"Excuse me?" Mark decided that his ears had plainly deceived him.

"I know what you're doing! You know who I am, don't you?" The crazed (e/c) eyes of the girl darted between the three, before climbing behind the chair she had situated herself in. "You'll take me to the government, won't you?"

**(Marks P.O.V)**

"The government?" I was flabbergasted, "For what purpose would we take you there?" I took a step forward, hoping to calm the irrational female.

"No, no, no. I know what you're doing," she heaved a breath, "I know that somethings wrong with me! I absolutely understand! But please! I beg of you to not take me too them!" _'Is she completely insane?_ '

"Look, we mean you no harm," I said hesitantly, "I don't quite understand why you think we would take you to the government just for sneaking into a panel. Just let security take you to the line, okay?" At the moment I was perplexed, if she did sneak into the panel, then wouldn't it be to meet us? _'Or is she just batshit crazy? Doesn't seem like she even knows who we are.'_

"Liar!" She screeched, beginning to run away.

A flash of green blurred my sight as I turned to the direction she fled to. "Calm down! Let us help you, you seem confused–" Jack began comforting her before a scream pierced through the room.

"NOOOO!" My hands blocked clasped over my ears as her cry rang through the room before my jaw dropped as she violently ripped her wrist from Jacks grip.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled in disbelief as she flew from her place on the ground up to one of the beams on the ceiling. _'I'm dreaming, there's no way she just flew up to the ceiling. Nah, I'm just sleeping. I heard that when you're pumped for something you can dream of the events beforehand.'_

To prove that to myself, I brought my hands down from my ears and proceeded to slap myself in the face. "FU–" I yelped, before crouching down.

"What the hell Mark? We have other things to worry about at the moment than 'ur stupidity." I ignored the insult, instead deciding to focus on the crying girl above us. She looked to be no older than (age) **[A/N, if ur below 18, ya might wanna change ur age but Idc if ya don't ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )]** and it surprised me how scared and afraid she seemed.

I stood up next to Jack while rubbing my eyes, making sure the sight before me was real. I turned to the green haired Irish male next to me, seeing incredulity flash across his features as well. "Guys I think she just flew–"

"SHUT UP WADE!" We said harmoniously, before turning our heads back upwards while ignoring his grumbling.

"We mean no harm." Her (e/c) orbs stared down at us, wide in terror.

"How would I know?"

"We can prove it." I gestured to my friends.

" _How the fu–"_ Jack began to protest with urgency but I slammed my hand over his mouth, a loud clap ringing through the room. He bitterly cursed under his breath as I tilted my head back upwards.

"We're all idiots, so I don't think we'd work for the government anyways. And if we did, wouldn't we have called someone in by now and like, shot a tranquilizer at you or somehthin'?"

Her brow scrunched at the thought. "I guess..." She murmured quietly while slowly letting go of the beam.

"Yeah!" Jack piped in, "We're just a bunch of youtubers getting ready for our panel. Didn't you see the line outside?"

"Line?" She tilted her head, and I couldn't help but think how adorable the naive gesture was. "I snuck in here at midnight," I noticed how pale and small she looked, "I flew from (place), and wasn't thinking straight."

"Why'd you come here?" Wade finally spoke, his voice cracking. He had lost his voice and resorted to speaking in a deeper tone.

Before replying, she descended from the ceiling, before sitting calmly in one of many audience chairs. I finally took notice to her (h/l) (h/c) locks, and resisted the urge to run my fingers through them. Her (s/c) seemed unnaturally pale, and it accentuated her lips.

"I don't remember." Her eyes widened as her brows furrowed, "When I woke up a few mornings ago in a bed I didn't recognize, I realized I didn't remember anything except for my name." Her eyes fogged over, "People walked into my room with large smiles, greeting me like they knew me." Tears dripped down her face, "But I couldn't remember them."

I had silently made my way next to her while she spoke. Shaking, she covered her face with her hands, "I was locked away for months, people telling me that I had amnesia, telling me that I would be okay. And one day, I broke free." My hand gently placed itself on her shoulder.

"I had discovered my ability early on, and after researching on the hospital's computer I realized it was anything but normal. So, I was fully prepared to fly a great distance to get here."

"Why here?"

"I thought something important was here. Almost familiar, like I had seen it before. The directions were clear in my mind, and the word 'Pax' constantly rang through my mind like it meant something." She looked up at the three of us, a bittersweet smile stretching across her features. _'of all things to remember...'_

"Must have been a fan of us," Wade concluded.

"You mean us, not you Wade." I jokingly mock a mean–girl expression. Jack sarcastically flips his non-existent long hair.

"Yeah, Wade, you don't have any fans." As he pretended to pout, we didn't realize the girl was looking at us pointedly, almost disapprovingly.

"That's not very kind of you." She frowns, before standing up and walking over to Wade's tall form. To our surprise, she began patting his back. "You shouldn't let your friends bully you."

' _Actually? Is she actually?...'_

"Hey, no, it's fine. It's a joke among us."

"Bullying shouldn't be a joke."

"They don't bully me." She pouted, before crossing her arms and mumbling a soft 'it looked like it' and stepping away. Her (h/c) cupped her features gently as she took a deep breath, and faced the three of us.

"My name is (y/n)." She smiled warmly, my heart skipping a beat as she does so.

"I'm Sean, but most call me Jack." Her face contorted in confusion at the little connection between the two names, but it fell back into a smile when she shook his hand.

"Mark," I smile as I shook her hand, duly noting how fragile her hand felt in mine.

"You already know my name, Wade." He seemed like a giant compared to her.

We took turns explaining YouTube and the purpose of events such as Pax. She seemed intrigued at the thought of people watching others playing video games, but not in a condescending way. _'I wonder what she was like before her amnesia. It can't be helped that she won't remember, but I'm afraid where she'll go after this.'_

"Do you have a place to stay?"


	3. Chapter 2 ~ Goofs

**Your P.O.V**

"What?"

"Do you have a place to stay?" The what-looked-to-be half Asian man asked me abruptly. Baffled, I began fish–mouthing before a "no" left my lips.

The bunch intrigued me. The Irish man, Sean (or Jack, can't decide), had dyed green hair, and it matched his bright personality. His friend, Mark, adorned his flaming hair with a friendly smile. I observed Wade and came to the conclusion he was just Wade. A very tall Wade at that.

" _Dude, she has nowhere to stay, it's only the right thing to do,"_ Mark whispered to Jack. I realized that they didn't think I could hear their mini–conversation.

" _I know, but...what about the fans, Mark?"_

_"No one has to know."_

Jack furrowed his brow, forming a rather cute concentrative look. "Alright." As the word left his mouth, Mark immediately perked up and turned to me happily. I noted with amusement how similar he seemed to an excitable puppy.

"(Y/n), if you don't have a place to stay, do you want to stay at my place?"

"That's a bit forward, isn't it?" I cocked a brow, a tiny smirk lifting the tip of my lip. He did a double take, waving his hands in front of him in denial.

"NO! No, I just mean, you don't have a place to stay and–and I thought maybe I could offer my place since you can kinda fly and I'm worried you'll get shot down or something. Not that you look like a bird or anything! I mean, you could be a bird, you're really pretty like a dove ...that's not a good example, damn it Mark! Get your act together!" As he continued to ramble, I turned to Wade.

"Is he always like this?" Wade merely shrugged in reply. I turned back to the goof, before waving my hand in his face. "Hey, it's fine. I was teasing."

"Oh." He immediately shut down, staring at me with a blank expression. "So is that a yes?" _'He seems excited to have a roommate, though I don't understand why he's asking. Did he think I would reject him? Where else would I go?'_

"Of course," I smiled gently, before squeaking in surprise as he engulfed me in a warm bear hug. _'This is nice. I could get used to this.'_ As the thought entered my mind, I mentally scolded myself before pulling away from his muscular build. "That's really nice of you to offer your home to a stranger."

He stiffened a bit at my statement, before relaxing. "Yeah, I don't want you flying into some weird facility or something." Mark scratched the back of his head, mumbling to himself as I turned to the other two.

"So, I should probably leave soon, correct? I wouldn't want to interrupt your panel." I patted my dress to make sure no dirt was left on it.

"She's right, Mark, where's she gonna go?" Jack turned to the thinking, Mark.

"Actually," He tapped his chin, "She could just watch the panel as an audience member, then we don't have to worry about her getting lost." _'Getting lost? I'm not a little wandering lamb. Maybe this is his way of showing concern.'_

"And she might remember something after seeing it too!" Wade exclaimed. I cringed at his strained voice.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" Mark's fist bumped the air, before walking over and ruffling my (h/c) hair. "Don't worry (y/n)! You'll be safe with us!" He pointed his thumb to his chest proudly.

 

***with the power of Darkiplier we timeskip too after the panel** *****

 

I felt my heart flutter with happiness after the fans around me began flooding out the room. _'I haven't felt this much enjoyment for a long time. I understand now why people pay to come see them.'_

"(Y/n)!" I heard the deep, soothing voice of Mark. I turned to him with a large grin on my face.

"That was hilarious! It was cool how you did a live improv game. Honestly, I would totally marry Jack if he was that amazing of a housewife." Mark chuckled at my starry eyes, deciding that my forgotten fangirl had come out. "I also heard a lot of interesting things from the people around me. Especially this thing called Septiplier–"

"Maybe you learned too much." He laughed, patting my head with a warm grin on his face. I shrugged, _'I ship it.'_ Once his lifted his hand, I pointed at Wade, who has his foot on the panel table and stroking his knee while Jack shook his head at him.

We both laughed at the two, before making our way over to them. It seemed they had quickly welcomed me, flying or not.

"Oi, (y/n), tell Wade that I'm much sexier than him!" Jack flexed his arms, tilting his head upwards as Wade attempted to do the same.

"Sorry Wade. Jack is sexier."

"BUT I'M THE SEXIEST!" Mark flexed, posing in multiple positions.

"Gotta hand it to him," I shrug, "Mark's pretty sexy."

"Sexi _est_!" He continued making grunting noises as he posed in more difficult positions, trying his best to flex every part of his body. Soon, it became a flexing battle between him and Jack. Wade decided to sit out on this one.

Chuckling slightly to myself, I tried to push all thoughts of my amnesia away. These amazing people just came into my life, and I have no right to be a brat and complain about my lack of memory when they so easily welcomed me into theirs. _'Perhaps there's a reason I forgot...'_

"(Y/n)!" The two called to me, "Seriously, who's the sexiest?" As I turned to the two of them, I felt my face flush a deep shade of red, before I covered my face with my hands. They couldn't be serious.

"What?" They exclaimed once I burst out laughing, failing to keep in the giggles. They were a human twister game. Mark had his leg propped on Jacks shoulder, who had bent down slightly to ease the weight. They both were in victory poses with model faces on, flexing so much I swore they would flex right out of the room.

"I think you both are too hot to handle." I barely choked out, hearing Wade's laughter echo through the room as well.

After settling down, they had begun asking me questions related to flying. Such as if I could help others fly as well. "Well," I tapped my chin, "I never tried carrying someone with me. I really just imagine a weightless feeling and imagine my legs leaving the ground. So maybe..." I grinned mischievously, before grabbing onto Marks' hand.

"Wha–?" Before he could register what was happing, I had left the ground, dragging him by the arm with me. After reaching a decent height, I lifted my other arm in victory at the newly discovered ability. I tilted my head downwards to Mark, watching a large grin form on his face. "OH YEAH! SUCK IT! IM ABOVE ALL OF YOU! _BOW DOWN_ TO THE KING OF SQUIRRELS!"

I slowly lowered us to the ground while he continued to make strange noises and rapid motions of excitement. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washes over me as I let go of Marks' hand. I realized I hadn't eaten for days, I had been ignoring the twisting pains in my stomach since I woke up.

"(Y/n)?"

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?"

"(Y/n)!"


	4. Chapter 3 ~ Breakfast

**Your P.O.V**

I groggily opened my eyes, mind fuzzy with fogged over memories. I looked around the blurred room feeling unnaturally thirsty. Tilting my head up from the soft cushion beneath my head I reached for the cup next to me, greedily drinking it down. _'Where am I?'_ Gently setting down the cup as I sit up, I feel the room around me temporarily spin.

After letting the headache pass, I concluded I was now residing in a room. Suddenly, I recalled what had happened before I had passed out, and immediately stood to my feet. _'Food! I need food.'_ Without another thought, I flew from the oddly decorated room to find some source of nutrition.

Only shortly after leaving the room, I flew into something hard and gripped my jarred head. _'Ow...'_ Blinking away the pain, I come face to face with the culprit.

**Mark P.O.V**

"Oh, (y/n)! You're up!" I smile happily as I watch (y/n) look up at me.

"Mmh. Where are we?" She decided to get right to the point.

"At my house!"

...

"How? Why? When?" She spluttered, perplexed.

"Well, you were in this weird daze for a while and since you already agreed to stay at my place I thought I would just take you here. Pax ended anyways so it wasn't difficult at all. Though, you did occasionally float so I had to hold your hand most of the way." My eyes popped open at what I said, ' _Shit, that sounded creepy.'_ "I mean, it's not like I was taking advantage of you or anything like that. I really was just making sure you wouldn't float away like a balloon! Not that you look like a balloon–"

I didn't notice her sighing at me as I continued to try and cover up the situation. ' _I sound so stupid, god, she's gonna think I'm a creep.'_

"Mark."

"I'm so sorry, I'm not usually like this, I'm just really nervous right now–"

"Mark..."

"Usually, I'm pretty suave and smooth but I'm really not feelin' it today–"

" _Mark."_

"I understand if you want to leave–"

"MARK!" I jerk to her in surprise, my mouth now clamped shut. "I'm really thankful you took a stranger like me in –it also worries me– and are willing to let me stay as a roommate, even if I am basically dead weight." She pauses, "Wait, no, technically I can be _no_ weight if I want to. Disregard that last statement."

I raise an amused eyebrow when a noise echoes through the hallway, a grin forming on my face. Her (e/c) eyes widen. Her (s/c) hands now cover her flushed, scarlet cheeks.

" _Oh my god..._ " She begins to hunch over, trying to make herself smaller than she already was. I try to resist a chuckle, but my cheeks puff out barely before a round of laughter leaves my lips.

"Somebody's hungry," I grin, watching her squirm in embarrassment before suddenly lifting her head to meet mine. She lets out a huff, before walking past me. ' _Ah, did I piss her off?'_

Before I could continue the discouraging thought, I see her turn around shyly and her pupils looking up at me through her lashes. "Aren't you gonna' give me some food? You heard my stomach, it's going to eat me from the inside out!" I chuckle at her words, slightly sighing in relief she wasn't actually peeved.

I lead her through my open living area and grab a box of my favorite cereal, cornflakes. She plops down in a seat next to the island and looks up at me expectantly. Amused once again, I gently slide a bowl and the cornflakes across the table to her, along with a spoon and milk.

"Thanks, Mark!" She grins happily, and I feel my face flush. ' _Is it hot in here? Nah, it's probably just me.'_ I nod in acknowledgment and awkwardly pour myself a bowl as well. We eat in silence for a while before we both finish.

"I'm tired." She whines immediately after rinsing her bowl. I watch in awe as her feet leave the ground and she begins levitating in the air. Her impressiveness increases when she curls up into a fetus position and glides toward the couch, letting herself fall gently into the soft cushions.

"(y/n), really?" I hear a gentle hum in reply as I chuckle, and begin heading toward the recording room.

"I'm really tired! Roommates let each other sleep." I smile as she closes her eyes, leaving the room to find something before returning.

"Okay, I get it, you flew a long way. I'll be down the hall, to the right if you need me. If you hear screaming, it's just me playing video games." I watch as her breathing evens out after she gives out an acknowledging 'Mm'. Gently, I lay the blanket I grabbed over for her, deciding to not think about how any of this is possible at the moment.

' _I'll have to ask her soon,'_ I reason, ' _it's quite dangerous for her. Plus, Jack and Wade don't live close enough to help, so I'm all alone.'_ I look back to the couch, ' _Well, not all alone anymore.'_ I smile contently and leave to record a new video.


	5. Chapter 4 ~ Home

**Your P.O.V**

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! And the door opens!" My eyes slowly flutter open at the voice. After sitting up and smiling slightly at the blanket, I make out the voice to be Marks. He did say he was going to record, so maybe that's it? I couldn't hear him that well, so I decided to walk towards the area of sound, before sitting down.

"Daba dee, daba da, daba dee daba daaaa~" A grin at his singsong tone, now opening the door slightly to peek inside, curious about what he was playing. It looked to be a first person game, and he kept running up to doors on the side, running up to check a closet, and behind him to check his bed. ' _Interesting...'_

"See guys? I'm doing pretty good. No need to worry–AHH! WHAT IS THAT?" He was checking down the hall with a flashlight, and something shifted in his vision. "GO AWAY!" He was now spamming the light.

"Okay, he's gone. Lemme check the vent–WHAAAAADOYOUSEETHAT? Did you see that? I need to check again." I was now stifling laughter at his loud voice and hilarious reactions. "GO AWAY! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" He cried, not understanding how to get rid of the creepy animatronic. He checked again, "HE'S STILL THERE!"

He began calming down like he was getting the hang of things. He moved to check the camera again while chanting 'I'm so boned'. "You better not be there." He stopped talking for a moment, letting the camera down before shutting the door in the game. "Ooooh, you are SO right behind this door!" After a tense moment of silence, he opened the door, and a demented robot like creature popped out at him, making him jolt back in surprise. "AWH WELL SCREW YOU!"

I stood up, deciding he would probably need a glass of water after all the screaming. I walked away while he mumbled, "New Chica is not fun. New Chica is unfun. New Chica is least fun."

**Mark P.O.V**

After finishing the recording, I got up to grab a glass of water. _'My throat aches like a bitch'._ When I walk into the kitchen area, to my surprise, I see (y/n) holding a cup of water and handing it to me.

"Your throat must hurt." She smiles teasingly. _'Shit, did she hear me yelling?_ ' She must have understood what I was thinking because she answered.

"I watched you record," She paused, "After I woke up I heard your voice and decided to listen to you scream like a pussy."

"Hey!" I pouted, noting the playful smile on her lips. "It was scary, okay?" I whined, trying not to laugh as I drank the water. She continued to tease me for a bit when I drank my water, while I replied defensively. I turned and put the glass back on the table.

 I looked back to her, "Hey, can I ask you some–" My eyes widened.

It was abrupt. (Y/n)'s smile had completely disappeared, and her lips formed into a sad pout. Her eyes had lost their smile and now seemed fogged over. "(Y/n)?" I murmured carefully.

"Mark," Her voice made my heart drop, it carried so many suppressed emotions. "How can you talk to me like this? I'm just a random stranger, I'm a freak of nature! I can fly! That's not normal! All I've done is use your kindness when I can't do anything in return because I can't remember anything." She was trying extremely hard to suppress her tears. I could hear her voice cracking, and I felt slightly angry at her words. _'If I thought she was using me I wouldn't have brought her here in the first place!'_

"(Y/n)..." I sighed, wrapping her in my best bear hug. "I don't need a reason to let you stay here, flying or not. And you're not a stranger," I rubbed her back soothingly "You're my friend. You're my roommate. Sure, it hasn't been very long, but friendship breaks all the bounds!"

I heard a laugh come from my arms, and I stood back slightly to see her tear–stained face smiling warmly at me. "Your silly, Mark. Really silly." She squeezed me in another hug. I felt so flustered I couldn't move. "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will you let me stay?"

"As long as you need!" I grinned.

"Okay, so if that's the case, I was wondering if you had an extra room? The couch is great, but I'm not sure if long term..."

"Yeah, I've got a guest room you can use." I led her to said room. I swung open the door and stomped into the room, making large motions with my arms. "Welcome to your new home!" Smiling widely, I watch as her amused gaze trails across the room. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"I definitely will." She walks around trailing her fingers across the knobs at the edge of the bed, before pausing and turning back to me. "Mark?"

"Gah! Don't be so polite!" I waved my hand dismissively.

"Okay." She paused. _'I guess she's making a note of that_ '. I almost chuckle before she spoke up again, "So, I'm staying here..." She looked at me and seeing my raised eyebrow. Nodded.

"Yeah, I'm staying here. Okay. Just making sure. But, um, at the moment I only have this dress." I continue staring confused. ' _What's that supposed to mean_.' Seeing my baffled gaze she sighs.

"I can't wear the same outfit forever, you know. And...I don't have money." Her reluctance to ask me for any type of favor made me upset, for a reason, I couldn't pinpoint.

"(Y/n), you don't have to worry about anything. I've got it covered."

"So you'll go shopping with me?"

"Sure–What?" I blinked, realizing what I just got myself into.

"Not today, maybe in a few days. I don't mind going by myself, as long as you don't mind me going alone–"

"Nope! To infini-nope and beyond!" I popped the 'p', "I'm coming with you. For now, you can borrow some of my clothes."

"Thank you." She gave me another warm, caring smile, making my heart rate slightly quicken.

"It's my pleasure."


	6. Chapter 5 ~ Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (f/s) – Favorite Store

**Your P.O.V**

I removed a lump of clothing from the dryer, ironing a select few before folding them and dropping them into the laundry hamper. It only took a few days to notice Mark procrastinated when it came to tedious chores, which I would too if I didn't feel so indebted to him for letting me stay at his place.

At the thought of his name, a tinge of pink flushed my cheeks, before I shook it off. ' _No, (y/n), you shouldn't have feelings for him.'_

I've lived with Mark for around a month now, deciding I would do every little deed I could to show him how much I appreciate him and his floofy hair. Oh, how many times I wanted to run my fingers through that floofy hair. ' _Oh, how many times millions of other people wanted to floof his hair.'_ My eyebrows furrowed at my own statement.

Ignoring my previous thoughts, I trudged down the hall humming Crazy la Paint with the hamper in my hands. I looked into the basket and saw a pretty floral dress that Mark had insisted I bought. We had taken two shopping trips so far; one to get me necessities and the other for more different occasions. I remembered how the day of the second trip was the day my crush on Mark began.

 

_~Commence Flashback to shopping Day #2~_

 

"You really didn't have to come with me, Mark, you probably have so much work to do!" Contrary to my nagging, I wanted him to stay with me, as I felt much more safe around him, especially it only being two weeks since living with him. I didn't feel comfortable being alone yet.

"A gentleman never leaves a young lady alone!" He grinned goofily, slightly bowing and gesturing ahead of us to the shops in the mall, "Shall we continue our way, madam?" I giggled, nodding my head.

The day had gone by without anything extraordinary happening. I've begun to learn more about myself, how I tended to feel anxiety around those I don't know, and a constant worry that I would randomly begin floating for no reason, other than lack of control.

I also learned I'm fond/not fond of shopping.

While entering the last store, (f/s), Mark had decided that his bladder couldn't take anymore neglection, and excused himself to the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I had to tell him about ten times before he finally left me alone in the store. As I walked around, I started to feel uncomfortable. It felt like some kind of attention was being directed at me.

It wasn't until I heard a strange whistle as I pulled a shirt to my chest, that I began looking around for the source of discomfort. "You should get that shirt, I bet it'd look good on you." I spun around, coming face to face with a guy that looked to be my age, his arm propped on the wall close to me. I backed up a bit. ' _He's just being nice.'_ I convinced myself.

"That's kind of you to say." I murmured, with a small smile following after. He smirked down at me, his curly blond hair bobbing as he snorted.

"No need to be so polite, you could just repay me instead."

"Repay you?" I tilted my head to the side, not sensing the underlying meaning. ' _It was just a compliment. I didn't know they held so much worth.'_ I felt my brow rising after seeing him take a step closer to me.

"So," He averted the question, "What's a pretty girl like you out shopping alone?" I took a step back. He was beginning to get too close for comfort. ' _Hey there buddy, friend, amigo, chum, guy, how bout' you back away from me before I snip snap your neck.'_

"I–I'm actually here with my friend, Mark." I stuttered out, not feeling comfortable. He was getting too close too fast. "Y–You know, it's impolite to not introduce yourself."

"I don't need your name to know you're pretty damn hot." He inched closer, and as I tried to step away, my back hit a wall. ' _He won't get any closer.'_ I reassured myself, before shrinking back as he leaned down close to my ear. "I bet Mark's a fucking wimp, won't even hit up a girl like you. You probably feel so lonely, don't you?"

My breath hitched in my throat. I didn't know how to react in this situation.

As he continued to infiltrate my space, I failed to notice a streak of red rapidly nearing us. "Why don't we take this somewhere else–Shit!" I watched as he was roughly yanked back away from me. I looked up to see Mark with a less than pleased expression on his face as he stepped over to me protectively.

I was too scared to see the threatening glare Mark sent at him. "(Y/n)!" He proceeded to ignore the pissed glances from the male as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Did you miss me?" I nodded timidly.

"Ha, how cute. The little bitch is trying to protect his _best friend_." He kept his disgusting gaze on me, trying to lock eyes with me. "(Y/n)," I flinched, "Why don't you come and hang out with a man who can show you a good time?"

"Actually," Mark's grip tightened on my shoulder, "She's happy to stay with somebody who doesn't reek of scum." His voice lowered an octave. He seemed to increase in size, his veins bulging in his arms, and neck. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were in a tight line. I hadn't seen him this irate before.

I was surprised when the guy simply raised his middle finger, before suggestively winking at me, and attempting to talk to me once more. "I believe I didn't get your number." ' _This guy's crazy! Can't he see how mad Mark is? Or how much I don't like him?'_

Before I could reject him, Mark had now distanced himself from me and was standing over the guy, arms crossed. "I think it'd be best if you made your way on home now. Right?" For once, I was glad I couldn't see what Mark looked like, because the sudden paleness and fear that resonated with the guy made me feel like it wasn't pretty. "But then again.." Mark leaned in closer to the male, and I couldn't hear what he was saying anymore.

As he scurried away, I let out a breath of relief. Finally, he's gone. I look back to Mark, who was still tense in position. "Mark?" He didn't turn around for a few seconds, and I noticed how he was now taking deep breaths. Was he really that worked up? I didn't take him for the kind of guy to have difficulties with anger. Especially after watching his videos.

I placed my hand on his shoulder gently, and his body relaxed. He turned around, a warm smile on his face and a sheepish glance in his eyes. "Sorry, he made me really pissed." His voice carried embarrassment. But I shook my head.

"You saved me there, Mark. I really don't know how to deal with stuff like that. I guess I grew up pretty sheltered from stuff like this." I rubbed my arm awkwardly, not meeting his gaze as my cheeks flushed a deep red. ' _He looked really hot when he was angry, though.'_ I wanted to slap myself at the thought, feeling my cheeks become scarlet.

He sighed deeply, taking the shirt from my hands and setting it down. "I leave you alone for a few seconds, and you go and get yourself into trouble!" He jokingly wags his finger at me, chuckling. "I guess I'm going to have to stick to you like glue!" He paused, looking back at the rejected shirt, "That shirt doesn't even suit you! Ugh, what am I gonna do with you!" I smiled and laughed at his joking nature.

This time, he grabbed my hand as we left the store, and I couldn't help but notice how warm and large his hands were. Or, how they perfectly fit around mine.

Before leaving the store with my bags–he also bought a few shirts–Mark guided me to a store that sold pepper spray, convinced I needed extra protection. "Not that you'll need it," He had said, "Because I'll be around, and I'm soooo muscly!" He proceeded to make 'ooo' sounds as he kissed his biceps in front of the not so amused cashier.

 

_~Longest Flashback Ever Over~_

 

My cheeks flushed happily when I remember how protective he had been over me, too lost in my thoughts to notice the happy creature barking to get my attention. I blinked, then looked down at the fluffy pale golden dog. "Aw, Chica, do you want a belly rub? Yes you do! Yes you do!" I used my high–pitched talking–to–a–dog voice as I set down the basket and began petting her smooth fur.

Chica was at a doggy–care when I arrived. Mark wasn't able to take care of her while at Pax. Needless to say, I fell in love immediately after I met her. When I wasn't watching Marks videos or doing chores and such, I was playing with Chica. Plus, it was always funny seeing her try to run in the air

"Chica, do you wanna go for a fly?" Her tail began wagging furiously, and I smiled widely as she began hopping excitedly. I couldn't carry her like Mark could–cus I'm a lil weak twig–so I resorted to hugging her stomach from above after I began flying.

We successfully began hovering around the open living room, before hearing a Markimoo trudge down the hall. He walked on his heels, so it was easy to know where he was in the house. I floated a little higher than usual, right above the door. When he walked in, I whispered ' _Speak_ ' to Chica, and she began barking loudly.

I stifled my laughter as Mark spun around, trying to find where she was. "Chica-pica? Where are yooouuuuu? Chica-Chica-Pica?" While was looking the other way, I positioned her so he would turn directly into her snout. "Chica–Aha! Found you!" He laughed loudly, his eyes crinkling as a wide smile decorated his face.

I giggled too, lowering Chica to the ground. "You naughty girl, scaring daddy like that!" He bent down and scolded her playfully, and I found myself grinning like an idiot at his adorable behavior.

Since for once I could actually reach his hair, I decided to run my fingers through his floof in a moment of bravery. I felt him stiffen, before relaxing into my touch as I continued to play with his hair.

"The ladies can never resist my hair!" I chuckled at his goofiness, not noticing how red his face actually was.

"Yeah, it's probably my favorite part about you." He looked up at me this time, slight sadness in his milky brown eyes. I met them, grinning, "Of course, that is, after your personality." ' _And body!'_ My mind added.

We both smiled at each other happily, spending the rest of the afternoon discussing upcoming video games, and playing with Chica.


	7. Chapter 6 ~ Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack, anxiety, the feels cus poor Mark

**Mark P.O.V**

It's late. I'm so tired. I want to sleep. Why can't I sleep? Running my fingers through my hair, I felt myself sinking further into the cushions of my bed, making out the different silhouettes in my room.

_Insomnia._

I closed my eyes again, trying to relax. ' _Dammit,'_ I thought, ' _Dammit, dammit, damn, damn, dammit!'_ At this point I was wailing in my own mind, wallowing in the fact that I haven't slept in days.

I opened my eyes, deciding to think of happy things. Thinking of how little stress I have, thinking how many videos I recorded ahead. My mind kept on the idea of being content, and without my consent, (y/n) popped into my thoughts.

A small smile formed on my lips as I thought of her. It's been about two months now since she's come into my life. My mind began tracing over her smooth (s/c) skin, her (e/c) eyes, and (h/l) (h/c) locks. She's changed my life for the better. Besides Chica, I hadn't had a female roommate in a while. My eyes closed once again.

' _Though_ _she can fly, that's weird.'_ It was strange. I tried not to think about it too much, tried not to think about her abilities or her past. ' _Why not think about the past?'_ Because she forgot everything, what would be the point in asking anyways? I realized I was now talking to myself, but didn't really care, practically hallucinating at this point of sleep deprivation.

' _Your_ _heart sped up at the thought of her remembering.'_ I lulled over the reasons that I would feel such a sudden, sharp piercing of fear. ' _If she remembers...'_ I started regretting thinking of this, as any sleepiness I had felt before melted away into a jittering waken.

' _Wouldn't she go back to her family if she remembered?'_ Every bone in my body froze as a shiver crawled up my spine. ' _But don't you want her to remember? Wouldn't she be much happier?'_ My breathing quickened. She's happy here, right? Yeah, she says she loves it here all the time!

' _She could still remember, maybe the amnesia is temporary.'_ My breathing hitched in my throat, my tired state unable to handle this amount of anxiety. ' _The haze will blow over, and she'll recall all her memories.'_ I began shaking my head, closing my eyes tighter. ' _She'll remember everything.'_

_'She'll remember everything, and then go back to her family. Happily, ever after!'_ My hands reached up to my ears, and I began curling up into a fetus position.

' _She'll be happy with her family!'_ I sunk deeper into the covers.

' _She'll be happy back where she belongs!'_ I shut my eyes tighter, my jaw clenching painfully and my whole body curling together.

' _She'll be so happy **without you**.' _ My eyes snapped open, my whole body quivering at the thought of her leaving.

"Shut up," I whispered, breathing heavily through my teeth.

' _Don't you want her to remember?'_

"Shut up," I repeated, pressing my hands harder against my ears to block out the thoughts.

' _You don't want her to remember?'_

"Stop it!" I was gradually raising my voice.

' _You're sick, Mark, you want her to stay amnesic.'_

"I'm not sick!" I protested.

' _You want her to not remember."_

"It's not my fault! I'm not bad!" I felt the strange feelings rise to my throat, suffocating me.

' _Why don't you just accept who you are?'_

"Please! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up–"

"Mark?" I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice (y/n) was now standing beside my bed, looking down at me with wide eyes. "Mark, you're crying." I couldn't break out of my thoughts, still shaking with anxiety.

It wasn't until I felt two arms wrap securely around me, that the dreaded thoughts faded away, and all my senses focused on the one with me. "(Y-y/n)?" I whimpered in question.

"Shh...it's okay, Mark, it's going to be okay. Everything is alright." She lied down next to me, as I wouldn't move out of my position. She rubbed up and down my back, before slowly removing my hands from my ears.

(Y/n) continued whispered sweet nothings to me as she wiped away the tears I didn't know were there. I felt myself finally moving when she continued to rub circles on my palms with her thumbs. "Short steps...deep breathes..." 

My arms enveloped her in a hug, bringing her as close to me as I could. She was pressed so close to me that I could hear her heartbeat. Her arms also wrapped around me, trailing up to play with my hair. The sudden rush of comfort and security made me cry in relief, sobs wracking my body as I clutched onto her as tightly as I could. 

"(Y/n), (y/n), I haven't been able to sleep. There're too many things, (y/n), I need to record. I need to clean. I need to go out. I need to do _something_!"

She didn't say anything, only continued to whisper sweet things and play with my hair. The feeling of her fingers trailing across my scalp was soothing. For the first time in days, my whole body began relaxing into the sheets of my bed. It felt so right to have her in my arms, playing with my hair.

My sobs diminished, and my thoughts reduced to none. Only the feeling of her in my mind. I felt myself finally drifting off to sleep, and she must have noticed my heartbeat evening along with breathing.

It was so nice. (Y/n) is very nice, she stays with me. She helps me sleep. She doesn't care that I scream when I record. She's nice to Chica. She is so ni–

"NO!" I shouted, latching onto her when I realized she sat up, her feet on the floor. "No, no, no, please don't go. I'm so tired, I can't sleep. Please. I'm so scared. _Please don't leave me._ " I buried my face into her back, once again quivering, losing any sense of peace I had a moment ago.

"Oh, Mark..." Her voice carried pity, but I couldn't focus, only the thought of her leaving entering my sleepy mind. "How did this happen?" She continued speaking, but I couldn't understand her words. "How many days, Mark, how many days have you stayed awake? Why didn't you take any pills?"

"So many days." I croaked, "I see things I've never seen before. I'm so tired." Without another word, she had returned to my side, letting me wrap my arms back around her protectively.

My frenzied state wouldn't calm. But, gradually, I began hearing a soft tune. Was she singing...a lullaby? It sounded dark, but beautiful and calming at the same time.

"~ _Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows_ ~"

Soon, my mind began declining into a deep sleep with her security.

" _~Hush now dear children it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions. Rest now my children for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet~"_

' _I can finally rest.'_ My mind fuzzily made out, before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Come little Children'


	8. Chapter 7 ~ Pancakes

 

**Your P.O.V**

I rolled over, eyes beginning to open. I don't recall my room being so– _oh_.

The memories from the night before set in, and I felt so much concern for the goofy dork that was hugging me in his sleep. I lifted my head so I could see his expression, and was glad that he wore a content smile.

I smiled despite myself, for now deciding that his panic attack was most likely caused by lack of sleep. At least, I wanted to believe that. It was definitely strange seeing the usually optimistic and cheerful Mark break down like that. ' _There's a lot of things going on, and his job_ is _kind of unrelenting.'_

Ten minutes later, I had successfully unraveled myself from his hold. To cheer him up, I would make us both some pancakes and drench them in butter and syrup!

Before closing the door to the room, I looked back at the curled up Mark one more time, giggling softly at his open mouth and messy hair. ' _So adorable'_.

"Chica?" I called softly once I exited the hallway, slightly levitating off the ground to avoid making noise. I heard the soft tapping of Chica's paws against the floor, and soon her fluffy fur was in view.

"Chica! Hey girl, how did you sleep? Did you sleep well?" I petted her, giggling whenever she would lick me. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her and went to the kitchen. ' _I hope he has pancake batter...'_

"Yay! Lucky me!" I cheered, grabbing the box and gathering the rest of the ingredients. ' _I hope he likes powdered sugar on his pancakes,'_ I thought, ' _Or else I don't know If we can be friends.'_ I paused, mixing everything together. ' _Well, I'd like to not be his friend anymore, I'd prefer to be more. Is it possible that maybe he would return my feelings?'_

We had been living together as roommates for more than two months now, and I had developed a large attachment to the man–child that is Mark Fischbach. He showed me kindness, fun, care, and he told me all about his life. Well, almost all about it.

He didn't want me to watch his draw my life video without him because he wanted it to be more personal. It was embarrassing when my eyes watered in front of him, but I couldn't help it. His story is tear–jerking. We decided that for the rest of that evening we would eat ice-cream and watch youtubers and Netflix.

He hasn't talked about his past life anymore around me. Maybe he felt bad because I couldn't remember mine? I wasn't sure and contemplated that thought as I flipped another pancake onto the plate.

My mind wandered back to last night. Half of me wished I could forget the distraught expressions and pain-filled words. The other part was glad Mark trusted me enough to confide in me. _'He was half–asleep, so he might not remember.'_

My thoughts halted when I heard the loud steps of Mark, and I heard him sit down after I flipped the last pancake. Plate in hand, I turned around to face Mark, who looked adorably tired.

"Morning sleepy head!" I smiled brightly.

"Morning." The huskiness of his morning voice lit up my cheeks for a few moments before I shook it off.

A comfortable silence fell as I put the necessary silverware and placed the mountain of pancakes in the middle. I hummed happily as I sat across from him, setting down the butter, syrup, and powdered sugar.

He gave me a tired grin, before eating like he hadn't in years. Only the sounds of our forks clicking against the plates filled the room.

I wasn't sure how to bring up last night. Worried that he wouldn't remember, and he would think I was crazy. But, I was just as worried that he would recall it. I wasn't sure how he would react. ' _Right when I thought I had him figured out..._ '

"Hey, Mark?" I watched as he lifted his head, mouth full of food. I suppressed a giggle at the goof. Instead, I let my eyes be filled with concern as he swallowed his food, looking at me curiously. "Are you okay?" I said the words gently.

"Uh...why wouldn't I be?" He smiled out of confusion, brow slightly furrowing. I avoided his eyes, looking back down at my now empty plate.

"No reason," I smiled warmly, "Just making sure!" His gaze questioned me, but I guess he shook it off, deciding food was more important right now.

After breakfast I began cleaning up the mess, taking a few moments to convince Mark to go rest on the couch and play with Chica. I smiled to myself as I rinsed the plates, listening to him cooing at the adorable puppers.

I guess he doesn't remember. I'm probably overthinking it, his tired and stress induced state probably made him have a panic–attack, and he could be new to that feeling, hence why he acted so sporadically.

' _Yeah, that makes sense.'_

**Mark P.O.V**

The whole breakfast I was just stuffing my face, and when she wasn't looking, I would study her features, wanting to memorize everything about her. I wanted to see all her emotions, all her expressions. I just wanted to know her as much as I could.

It wasn't until she asked me the dreaded question that I snapped out of my trance. ' _Shit.'_ The word repeated in my mind at her question of my wellbeing. What do I say? Tell her I remember everything? No way in hell.

I decided to take the easy way out, using my _pro acting skills_ to pretend I had forgotten the events. She looked unconvinced at first but probably came up with a logical conclusion to my behavior on her own. 

When she turned and left, I smiled,  a slight blush on my cheeks. ' _She does care about me!'_ I felt like a child who had won the pride of their parents. I got up from my chair and turned to Chica, hoping she didn't see my embarrassing expression of bliss.

But, my thoughts weighed down when I realized I also couldn't tell her how my heart had dropped when I woke up and realized she wasn't there. Right now, I just needed to forget that ever happened. Repress the memory. That fixes everything.

_'Hah. Don't forget you also paced around my room like a maniac until the smell of pancakes convinced you she made breakfast.'_ My subconscious nagged, making my let out a deep sigh as I nuzzled into Chica's soft fur.

"Chica, you love me, right?" I cooed, grinning after she licked me in the face. "Oh, gross! Bad Chica, you got my face all dirty!" I playfully scolded her. I ruffled her ears one last time, before standing up, and deciding it would be a good time to record. Even if I did prefer playing with Chica.

"(Y/n)!" I called, "I'm going to record!"

" _Okay!"_ Her voice came from farther away. She must be in her room. ' _I wonder what she's doing?'_ Shrugging, I went in the direction of my recording room, wondering what I could play next.


	9. Chapter 8 ~ Crafting in the Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just look at this gif.  
> youll understand why i made you see this after you read :L
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-O4rMCITqhzo/V0yP1JNvL_I/AAAAAAAAEZM/VncFcqiTxzMv2TObt7SDEYPJDH9c7FqFQ/w426-h341/16%2B-%2B1

**Mark P.O.V**

(Y/n) has been watching other youtubers lately. I don't blame her, I mean, of course she wouldn't just watch _my_ videos. She watched all my friends, and I had introduced her to the game grumps as well.

It's just...recently she started watching these two British youtubers, and I feel like they are a bad example for her. I may be overreacting, but they're _all_ she talks about now. I wish she would just talk about anything else but them.

Today I wanted to ask her about it.

"(Y/n)!" I yelled, lounging on the couch with Chica in my lap.

"Yeah?" I heard her voice call back.

"Can you come over here?"

"Why?"

"I'm lonely!" I pouted, not hearing her reply. After a few seconds I heard her walking down the hall. She smiled before sitting across from me. I frowned, ' _Why isn't she sitting closer?'_

"What's up you big baby?" She teased. My eyes trailed across her features, before looking at her outfit for the day. I smiled when I realized it was the dress I bought for her when she first came to live with me-as a roommate.

"Lately you haven't been talking with me as much. And anytime we do, all you talk about is Dan and Phil!" I got straight to the point. There was a pause, before (y/n) walked across the room, and sat next to me. I felt her arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Aw, are you jealous?" She booped my nose. I felt my whole face flush pink.

"No!" I denied, crossing my arms and looking away. **[I'm just imagining that voice he has when he says 'no' I denial and I'm laughing cus hes such a smol]**

"Then I guess you have no problem if I told you I ordered a phan shirt?" She got closer to my face, obviously trying to grate my nerves.

"Of course I have no problem." I had a big problem.

"That's great!" She smiled, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a...sharpie? What? "Then I have your permission to be a full time fangirl right? I mean, you have enough fans, so I'll just go hop into the phandom trashcan." I felt my eye twitch, and my teeth slightly clench.

"Of course." It ended up coming out as a strained growl. After thinking the torture was done, I watched in horror as she drew cat whiskers and a small black nose on her face, making sure I had full view of it happening.

(Y/n) had told me before that they did a thing every year where they would answer questions, and they would draw that very same thing on their faces. The thought of her matching them snapped my last nerve.

"OKAY!" I grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the back of the couch so she was still sitting up, and ripping the pen from her hand. "I changed my mind. You are banned from watching them both from now on."

"What?" She pouted, "But I love them!"

I froze at her words. ' _She can't love them. She can't love them. She can't love them. She can't-'_

"Hey, whoa, Mark, you okay?" I looked down at her concerned eyes, and felt my hands grip her shoulders harder, but not enough to hurt her. "You know it's like, how a fan loves a celebrity right?"

"Yeah." I sighed out, calming myself down. Did I seriously just get jealous from that? And why do I _still_ feel angry? I kept pouting, giving her my best puppy dog eyes, acting really hurt. "I just thought I was your favorite!" I lowered my head in pretend despair, resisting a smile.

"Aw, Mark," She lifted my head with her hands. "Don't cry," She soothed, and I felt my lips twitch up in a smile. ' _See? She still cares about me mo-'_

"Craft!"

...

' _Are you fucking serious?'_

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" I heard her squeal in surprise when I picked her up bridal style in my arms. "(Y/n) decided to be cheeky today, so she's going to get punished!" **[Get your mind outta the gutter!]**

I ignored her protests as I kicked open our backyard door, holding her tighter when she tried to escape my hold by flying. She gave up struggling, until I held her body over the pool, grinning evilly.

"Wait, Mark seriously-" Before she could finish, I had dropped her into the pool without giving her time to fly, feeling satisfied that justice was served. Grinning to myself, I waited for her to resurface and scold me for getting her dress wet.

' _Why isn't she coming up?'_ I thought after some time passed.

I stopped and stared for a moment, thinking she was messing with me, before my eyes popped open, fear coursing through my veins. She doesn't have a bathing suit so she never swam in front of me before...and amnesia...

Everything clicked into place, and I immediately jumped into the water, heart beating rapidly and panicked thoughts coursing through my mind.

' _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit'_ I was so frantic I realized I jumped in with my glasses, adding to my disabled sight. I spun around before gripping onto the blob of color I believed to be (y/n) and resurfacing.

My breathing was heavy as I pulled her from the pool, laying her down on her back gently. ' _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo'_ I kept looking back at her, and I felt my eyes well up. I was completely hopeless in this situation, forgetting how to do CPR, forgetting how to help her. My mind became blank.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n) are you awake?" I leaned closer to her, unable to see her very clearly from a distance. I leaned in until my vision focused. I saw her chest rising and falling, causing relief to wash over me. I leaned down even closer to her face, placing my hands on each side.

I couldn't get any words out as I frantically searched for any sign of waking. Gently nudging her face, I positioned myself over her to get a better view. "(Y-y/n), I'm so sorry. I forgot, I was being stupid. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please just wake up. Please, I know you're breathing. You're okay, right?"

My body began quivering as she didn't respond. Tears rolled down my face, and landing on hers, making it seem like she was crying. "(Y/n), (y/n), you won't leave me will you? I know you won't. You said we were best friends forever. " I started shaking her even more, trying to wake her up.

I kept shaking her, soon becoming violent. She wouldn't wake up.

' _You did it.'_

The voice was back. "go away..."

' _You dropped her into the pool. It's your fault.'_

"no...stop...not now...she can't protect me from you now..."

' _Anytime you try to be happy, you ruin it. You can't even tell her you love her now. You sinner.'_

"(Y/N)!" I sobbed. "Please...Come back!"

**Your P.O.V**

I felt something strange on my face. I wanted to check, but my body was paralyzed. I soon realized it was some kind of fluid, and it was trailing down my cheeks. ' _Tears? But I'm not crying..._ "

"(Y/N)!" I recognized the voice as Mark's. It didn't take long to remember what had just happened. I wanted to comfort him, but my body was taking its sweet time to wake up. All I could hear was the heartbreaking cries.

But all of a sudden, everything went quiet.

A chill crept up my spine. I still felt his hands on my face, but they became lax, and traveled down my neck. The silence was eerie, and I wanted nothing more than to see him.

" _(Y/n)..._ " His voice sent shivers throughout my body. It had dropped an octave, and had a different tone to it. "You better wake up _."_ I didn't really want to open my eyes anymore.

His hands traced down my arms, reaching my hands and holding them. He soon brought my arms above my head, pinning my unmoving body under him. Fear coursed through my mind. ' _Mark wouldn't ever do anything to me...would he?'_

"If you don't wake up...I don't know if I'll be able to handle it _."_ I was trying to move anything, trying to signal him in any way that I heard him, but was unsuccessful.

"I love you." I felt his breath right on my face, arms still pinned above my head. I couldn't think straight, unable to register his words out of shock. "I love you so much, (y/n), that it's making me crazy. It's your fault for living with me for months without acknowledging my emotions _."_

My breathing sped up when I felt his legs brush against mine, and I wanted nothing more than to see what he looked like, figure out why he was acting like this.

Then it happened.

All thoughts left my mind once I felt his lips on mine, hungrily exploring my mouth while I was defenseless. He pulled away, and I heard deep breathing, then laughter. "Why won't you wake up?" I tried to open my eyes, hearing the pain and desperation in his voice.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" His grip on my arms tightened, and I couldn't even focus on the butterflies having seizures in my stomach.

" ** _WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT ME?"_** He bellowed, and finally, my eyes shot open.

I looked directly into his chocolate brown eyes, confusion fluttering in me as his eyes seemed to be glitching into complete darkness, along with his hair. Once he realized I was fully awake, he froze, slowly letting go of my hands and sitting upwards, legs on either side of me.

"Mark...?" I choked out, not realizing I had been crying out of fear.

"(Y/n)!" He immediately collapsed on top of me, mumbling inaudible words with his arms wrapped around me. "I can't control myself. I'm sorry. I thought you were gone. I couldn't lose you. I just-" He broke out into sobs, and a strange memory popped into my mind. Something he said in his last 'reading your comments' video. Wasn't it talking about breakups?

_'I'm not the best at moving on from that sort of stuff'_

The sudden realization made me gently grab his face with my hands and make him look me in the eye. "I love you too, Mark." ' _Of course I love him. He's helped me so much, shown me the world again, and has a wonderful personality. Plus, he's hotter than the sun.'_

His eyes widened, his whole body freezing. Suddenly, his face flushed scarlet as he realized the meaning of what I had said. "R-really?" He mumbled in disbelief.

"Yes, Mark. I love you. I mean, sure, first it was a crush, but now I realize how much you mean to me. It makes me so happy that you feel the same way." I smiled the happiest smile I had ever smiled (wut) and leaned in, pecking him on the lips gently, before starting to pull away.

I didn't get to move to far, because he immediately pulled me back and kissed me once again, conveying his feelings of passion and love through this one simple gesture.

Breathless, we pulled apart, and I saw tears still coming down his face as he smiled at me with red cheeks.

"Mark, don't cry," I gently wiped his tears, and he nodded. "Craft!"

...

.....

..........

.................

...........................

"DAMMIT (Y/N)! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" I only smiled cheekily and escaped from his grasp, running back inside to get a change of clothes. "I'M COMING TO GET YOU! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!"

"I NEED TO CHANGE!" I shouted back, grinning as I opened the back door.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"MARK!"

"Completely not sorry!" I turned around to see his face grinning, his usually floofy hair still wet from the water, making my knots form in my stomach as I not so subtly looked him up and down. Without glasses, he seemed...even sexier than before.

"Like what you see?" He teased, and my cheeks flushed.

"Yes, in fact, I do." I grinned, seeing him backtrack with a red face. Before I left, I gave him another kiss, before running upstairs to change without looking back.


	10. Chapter 9 ~ Starry Skies

**Mark P.O.V**

I want to take (y/n) out today. Somewhere far away, where nobody will be able to see us. Somewhere open, free, and beautiful.

I wanted to see her fly.

I've been pushing away her abilities for a while, accepting it but not believing. If I saw her in the sky, flying open and free with no one to be afraid of, I feel like I could come to terms with the fact. I want to love every single thing about her.

It wasn't farfetched-my feelings that is-we've been living with each other for four months now, and (y/n) refuses to ever leave the house. She's scared she'll lose control of her flying and be taken away because of it.

I fear that too, so I haven't encouraged her to leave my home either. But, she doesn't even like flying in the house anymore.

In preparation, I had recorded extra videos in the past week. It wasn't too overwhelming, but I did lose sleep because of editing. ' _Like always.'_

Don't get me wrong, I love my job. It's just...now that I have (y/n) to take care of and pay attention to, I feel like my job isn't first anymore. I can't have my fans knowing about (y/n). I can't even introduce her to them, so it's not like I have any excuses in their minds when I fail to upload.

I'm lucky they're so understanding. My fan base is one of the best around, and I love them all. Sometimes I feel that I don't deserve them, despite what everyone says.

' _Why can't you tell them about (y/n)? Haven't you introduced girlfriends in the past?'_

My eye twitched. Recently, a voice that sounded like my own has been talking to me in my mind. I remembered the day where I dropped (y/n) in the pool, and how it felt like I lost control of myself. The thought of losing her drove me insane, even if all ended well.

I shook my head, pushing away the memory of my mistake and started walking towards (y/n)'s room. Lately, she's been desperate. She's been obsessed with muscle memory after reading an article about amnesia. She keeps trying to trigger her memory by finding things she used to do before she lost her memory.

Today, I guess it was guitar. I peeked into the room through the crack in the door, seeing her distraught expression as she tried to play, complaining to herself how it hurt and left marks on her fingertips.

"(Y/n)?" I gently opened the door.

"Mark?" She looked up, and immediately gave me a ruffled look. I smirked. I chose to wear my light green polo shirt today because I knew it made her flustered.

"Like what you see?" I teased, flexing my arms. Her (e/c) orbs darting from my face to my arms, before looking down embarrassed.

"Stop it, you turd!" I only grinned, walking over and sitting beside her, and taking the guitar from her hands. I started strumming some chords. Her gaze was one of curiosity, watching my fingers trail across the strings. I felt my finger accidently brush against one of the threads I wasn't supposed to strum.

"You missed a note." I froze, lifting my head to look at her in alarm. How did she catch that? It was barely audible. She just continued to look at me, before tilting her head innocently to the side. ' _Dammit, she's so cute.'_

"Are you going to keep playing?" I nodded, looking back down to the guitar and resuming. ' _She has a good ear, an ear somebody who didn't play an instrument wouldn't have, unless she just listened to a lot of classical pieces.'_ I snuck a few looks at her. She had a large fondness for music, and after finding that out I had begun pursuing more instruments.

My fans honestly loved it, and I did, too. I even bought a red trumpet. I'm planning on practicing piano soon as well.

I stopped playing.

"Aww!" (Y/n) pouted, slouching in disappointment. I chuckled, messing up her hair with my free hand.

"Stop pouting. I want to take you somewhere awesome!" I smiled, but it fell when I saw her fearful expression. "W-wait, before you reject the idea," I waved my hands in front of my face, "I want to take you somewhere without people. Somewhere really beautiful where we can both just relax. It's kind of far away, and I know you don't really feel safe outside the house...but I can drive!"

"I mean, unless you want to drive, then by all means. Have you driven since you had amnesia? Probably not, you told me you flew here, right? No cars needed! But, I don't want you to feel like I'm babying you, so you can do what you want! I don't care! Heh heh..." I paused, shutting my eyes tight. ' _Shit...I rambled again.'_

Her sweet laughter brought me out of my embarrassment. She lifted my head by my chin, her delicate fingers brushing against my stubble. "Mark, I always have, and always will feel safe with you. You make me feel secure and protected." My heart soared at her words, smiling so widely that my eyes squinted.

I leaned forward and kissed her gently, brushing her (h/c) hair behind her ear. How did I get so lucky?

' _How did she get so unlucky? If she even tried to break up with you, what would you do? Would you just **let her go**?'_

At the thought of those words, I began kissing her harder, nipping her bottom lip for entrance, immediately exploring her mouth. I brought my hands to each side of her face as she ran her fingers through my hair.

' _You're a freak, you know that? You can't keep pushing me away, because every time you do that, you make me **grow.** '_

I felt a strange sensation come over me as I began decreasing the distance between us. I needed to be closer to her to drown out these thoughts.

' _Poor, poor (y/n), stuck with you miserable piece of scum.'_

I was now hugging her, wrapping my legs and arms around her and stuffing my face into the crook of her neck, effectively breaking the kiss. "Mark?" (Y/n) questioned as I tried to get even closer, squeezing her against me.

' _You can't even kiss her normally without feeling lost. How long until she finds someone who can actually function?'_

I just wanted to take her out.

Without listening to her concerned voice, I sat up, grabbing her hand in mine. "Let's go." I didn't look back, pulling her with me out of the house, and into the car. My thoughts swirled in my head as I began driving.

"Mark, seriously, I'm really worried." My eyes softened, realizing I was gripping the car wheel to the point of white knuckles. I hated it. I hated how every fucking time I'm with her, filled with thoughts of love, that it spirals into anxiety.

What if she doesn't really love me? I would think. What is she just needs a place to stay, and is using me?

I hated those thoughts. But once I started thinking them, I just couldn't stop. I spent my whole damn life pushing away every negative emotion, every bad breakup, every miserable thing that happened to me that it's choking me.

_I can't fucking lose (y/n). I can't. I can't. IcantIcantIcantIcantIcant_

_' **Then don't let her leave.'**_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, slowly rubbing back and forth, then up and down. Exhaling deeply, I resisted looking at her. I don't want to see her concerned expression, prying me apart and just wanting to _know_ , wanting to know what I can't tell her.

It'll scare her away. My thoughts are morbid. They keep getting worse. Every passing day the voice gets louder and louder, telling me things, trying to take control. It tells me to do horrible things.

"We're here." I felt myself say. The long drive felt like minutes.

I stepped out of the car, going around and opening hers, and taking her hand. Right now, I need to focus on her. I'm doing this for her.

"Mark..."

**Your P.O.V**

"Mark..." I murmured, "This is beautiful." I looked around in awe as we walked up to the ledge of the cliff, mesmerized by the colors of the sunset. The magnificence made me forget my worries.

The wind brushed against me, twirling through my hair before flying away, bringing leaves and petals with it. The sky was gradient against the sun, and when I looked up and down, I could see it fade into different colors.

A breeze once again drifted by, letting the leaves of the trees graze against each other, creating a peaceful sound that soothed my ears. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, I looked to see if Mark was as entranced as I was in the scenery, only to see him looking directly at me with a small smile.

"Isn't this wonderful?" I beamed, twirling and letting my dress be caught with the wind. "I could never stop and appreciate such scenery when I was flying, and I forgot how beautiful the world was. Isn't the view stunning?"

"Yes." He agreed but continued to only look at me. "I'm seeing a view no one will ever see." The large, loving smile on his face made my heart flutter with joy, making me match his grin.

He walked up to me, taking my hand and turning to the sunset. Gradually, the colors became more saturated as the sky darkened. Picturesque, was the only word I could use.

"Do you want to fly?" My heart stopped at his words. Fear coursed through my blood at all the discouraging feelings. ' _Someone would see me. They would take me away from Mark, and I'd be experimented on and-'_

"(Y/n)." I broke free from my thoughts at his deep voice. "If I'm here, you will never have to worry. I'll **always** protect you." I was comforted by his words, but there was a strange undertone to it. I decided to push it away.

" _Promise_?" I whispered, staring up at his eyes. I hadn't uttered that word since...well, since I can remember. This word holds meaning to me, if he ever broke a promise...I'd prefer if he didn't make it in the first place.

I was surprised when he leaned down, kissing me gently on the lips. It was so soft, and the shift I was expecting didn't come. He just stayed still, hands caressing my cheeks as he pulled away, wearing a serious expression.

" **I promise**." He let go of my hand, his intense eyes turning to the sunset. The sunlight reflected off his chocolate brown eyes, the eyes I would get so lost in. Resisting the urge to kiss him again, I turned back to the open fields that were below us, watching the flowers flow with the wind.

The wind pushed against my back, encouraging me to take the next step. Taking a deep breath, I began running, before jumping off the cliff.

I let myself fall, loving the feeling of wind enveloping me. Doing a small flip, I spread my arms, and like Peter Pan, I flew upwards into the sky. I laughed with joy as I look at everything in a new light, happiness surging in chest as I struggled to comprehend the lovely sight and feelings.

I would fly up high, and let myself fall, hovering over the flowers and tall grass as I drifted past them.

After a while, I returned to the edge. Before Mark could utter a word, I grabbed his hand and took off again, listening to his cries of shock as I brought him into the sky, gripping onto his hand tightly.

After getting a good height, I stopped in the air, letting the air flow around us as the sun stated to fade from view, the orange in the sky blinding.

We didn't speak. It was a peaceful silence, filled with calm and without worries. I looked down at Mark as the wind began picking up, his expression one of joy and contentment. Suddenly, the wind became alarmingly strong, and I felt myself drop his hand.

I immediately shot downwards, fear filing my senses. I reached out to him, begging him with my eyes to grab onto me. I was surprised when I saw no fear in his eyes, only love as he didn't make a move to touch me.

I saw the ground nearing, and I stopped flying out of exhaustion, watching his eyes close as I did so. Before we could hit the ground, I wrapped my arms around him as we dove headfirst into the ground.

"I love you, (y/n), I love you so much." He whispered in my ear, and I felt a surge of strength as I imagined us both in the sky, watching the sun hide beneath the horizon as our lips met.

"I love you too, Mark."

Everything was calm. No sounds filled my ears as I shut my eyes tightly.

"(Y/n), open your eyes." Slowly, I let my eyes flutter open, gasping.

We were above the clouds. Night had fallen, and stars scattered in different patterns, spanning out from the silver moon. Tears of relief began streaming down my face as I realized we were safe.

We were safe, away from the world, and together.

"I love space." I saw slight tears of happiness leak from his eyes. I smiled knowingly, bringing us up higher into the sky to be surrounded my stars.

I looked him in the eye, still hugging to keep him in the air with me. He looked back with the same intensity, bringing us close together into another graze of the lips.

"Mark," I gasped as we pulled apart, having to stop for air, "I love you," I looked to the seemingly endless sky, "From the center of the universe, and back." My eyes trailed over his dyed hair, flowing in the slight breeze above. "I love every lock of your fading hair, how it brushes against your forehead, sometimes hiding your strong brows."

"I love your eyes, how I feel like I could get lost in them forever. I love your body," I blushed, "and how you always protect me. I love your personality, your kind, caring, warm and cuddly ways. I love how you appreciate your fans and life, not taking anything for granted."

I heard crying.

"And most of all, I love you, Mark, for just being you, for trusting me, and for taking me in that day. I will always love every part of you, the good, and the bad. I will never leave you, until the day I die, and beyond that. I may not have my memories, but I don't need them if I have you."

He was sobbing.

"(Y/n)..." he managed to sob out, clutching onto me now, "I don't deserve you, I really don't deserve you...I'm messed up...I'm so bad...I don't have control over my emotions, I'm bad for you-"

I silenced him by kissing him on the lips, a salty taste filling my mouth.

"Mark," I looked into his eyes once again, already lowering from the sky after feeling myself tire, "Whatever happens..."

"I'll always be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for angst next chapter lol
> 
> and prepare for darkness (if ya know what i mean nudge nudge)


	11. Chapter 10 ~ Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE WATCH THIS VIDEO BEFORE READING::::::  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IA3q75mKlBM
> 
> REALLY YOU WON'T REGRET IT

**Your P.O.V**

Mark has been acting...strangely. It's no secret that he's been suffering from insomnia for a while, but it's never been like this.

After the night where we flew together, we went back home, and that night we slept in the same bed. It was innocent, we just cuddled with the occasional peck on the lips or something.

When I woke up that morning, I looked to see Mark sound asleep. I wanted to surprise him with breakfast, but my plan was foiled when he jolted awake as soon as I stood off the bed. I can still remember the happiness in his eyes when he said he slept without disturbance for the first time in who knows how long.

We celebrated that day with ice cream.

I thought everything was continuing all fine and normal, and it did...

Sort of.

Along the way to now, he said he's been having nightmares. In the middle of the night, I'll wake up to somebody with a tear stained face sneaking into my bed. I won't be scared because his floofy red hair is unmistakable.

I love it when Mark relies on me, but I'm getting worried. He can't even sleep if I'm not right next to him. I can't even get up to get water or go to the bathroom without him having a panic attack.

He screams in his sleep, and sometimes yells. He always wakes up sobbing, and it makes me cry as well. I just wanted him to stop suffering from whatever nightmares he was having.

On the bright side, he took me to more places to explore, and we gradually grew closer and closer. We probably acted married to the eyes of peers.

But that's when I started to notice it.

A strange gleam in his eyes every time I turned away from him, every time I talked to someone else. He _seemed_ fine, so I would always brush it off. He was overprotective, that's all. I accepted that.

It wasn't until a few days ago that I had noticed the way he looked at the ones I talked _too_. It was a cold, un-wavering glare. And I always wondered why people would seem so flustered when walking away from me. He would always just look at me and smile his adorable smile like always.

I knew Mark wasn't normal. He's been through a lot, and he's told me about all his conditions. But none of them matched this. Sure, he said he had ADHD, and sure, we discussed his insomnia quite often, but...

That didn't really connect to his behavior.

I wasn't worried he would hurt me or anything. I don't take no shit from nobody, and I would have no problem flying away from an incoming bad relationship. Something about the way he looked at me let me know he would never hurt me. I was just starting to wonder if he would...hurt others.

Mark had a tendency to lose control, in general. Things just naturally slipped between his fingers. After the day at the pool, and the dark gazes I'm beginning to pick up on, it almost seems there's someone else in him.

I trust Mark. I trust him, and I love him. But I don't know if I can trust whatever monster is lurking just beneath his skin. I'm probably overreacting, but I just need to make sure. I just need to know he's okay, and he's not in danger.

Turning to my trusty companion-computer-I began researching. Questions led to little tests, little tests led to screenings, screenings led to symptoms, and symptoms led to disorders. As I continued to stare at loads of information, my reasons for researching this started coming short.

 _'The way he acts just make it seem like he's just an anxious kind of guy. Mixed with these nightmares that are who knows what about would probably make him paranoid.'_ I was trying so hard to believe my own thoughts but found doubt sitting pretty in my chest.

**_OCD_ **

**_Schizophrenia_ **

**_Bipolar Disorder_ **

**_Substance Abuse_ **

**_Anorexia_ **

**_PTSD_ **

I paused at PTSD but shook my head. Mark has handled everything in his life well and hasn't told me about anything that could trigger something this serious. Well, accept for his...father...but I prefer not to think like that.

**_Anxiety_ **

**_Panic Disorder_ **

**_Depression_ **

My eyes softened. I felt harsh, trying to assign something as serious as this to Mark without being a professional. But, I was so worried. This is the only time where I get to be alone, and it's when he's recording. If anything seemed serious I might convince Mark to see a therapist.

**_Nightmare Disorder_ **

Tears welled in my eyes as I continued, now shaking. This one was too real. I was so worried about him. I feel so dramatic at the same time as overwhelmed. I tried to deny it, but something weird was going on with Mark. There were times when he just wasn't himself-

**_Multiple Personality Disorder_ **

"(Y/n)? I'm done recording finally! Do you want to go do something? Something fun? Wait, today isn't a good day," I began shuffling to hide my notebook, shoving it into a drawer trying to rid evidence of my mindless worry, "Something big is coming up, I have to tell you all about it!"

I saw his head peak into the room, and I immediately closed my laptop, looking up at him with what I hoped was a casual smile. I froze when I saw his cheerful smile. He locked eyes with me, eyes sparkling with joy. But after a few moments of silence, his brows furrowed, but he continued to smile.

"(Y/n)? What was that?"

"What was what?" His smile was strained now as he entered the room.

"Why did you shut your computer?" The question itself was innocent, but for some reason, I felt my words stop in my throat.

"N-no reason, M-Mark." ' _Dammit, I stuttered'_

"(Y/n)," His smile was starting to scare me. "You don't have to hide anything from me, you know that?"

"Yeah, I k-know Mark, but some things are just more private." I tried to be more confident, but faltered as he kept stepping closer, slowly, but steadily.

"Oh, I bet its female stuff, isn't it?" He dropped his fist onto his palm, relaxing.

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, pretending to be embarrassed. "Don't really wanna scare my little Markimoo."

"Well, you won't have to hide _anything_ for much longer." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I giggled out of relief and amusement. ' _Thank god, he bought it.'_

"Pfft, you have such bad memory that you need to take notes? Just copy and paste (y/n), it's much easier." I watched in horror as he picked up my notebook, flipping it open with a cheeky smile.

My whole body froze.

Mark's sparkling eyes and the happy smile slowly faded, confusion flooding his features as he continued reading. " _disorder..."_ I heard him whisper. Shame weighed on my mind. Poor Mark, he didn't deserve this. How could I ever think something was wrong with him? He's so trustful, and I repay him with doubt?

"Mark, I'm sor-"

**Mark P.O.V**

After finishing recording, I immediately went to find (y/n). She has been helping me so much, not complaining about my clinginess.

I wanted so badly to tell her about my nightmares, how they're all different scenarios of losing her. But, I couldn't. Now we sleep in the same bed, and I couldn't be happier. Anytime I wake up in a frenzied state, she calms me immediately.

The nightmares can be quick, or intricate. The main one was her dying by the hands of random people, but all outside. To combat these dreams and convince myself everything was safe, I brought her outside so much. But, it only made everything worse.

I became highly alert of everybody's intensions. Rage would bubble in my chest every time a male would look at her with their disgusting gaze. The rage didn't even feel like my own. I don't remember having a problem with this.

Maybe when you're _really_ in love jealousy increases?

' _No. You're just a freak. But, it's okay, I'm here for you. I understand you.'_

Anytime I would hear the voice, I would grab (y/n)'s hand. We started leaving the house less and less, and I tried to distract myself with extra recording and spending the rest of my time wrapped in her arms.

We haven't visited the field again.

I peeked into her room, wanting to make sure she wasn't changing before walking inside. I'm a gentleman, what can I say? But, when I looked in the room, I saw her stuffing a notebook inside a drawer and shutting her computer while looking at me with a strained smile.

I came to the conclusion she was just looking at feminine things. What else could it be? She wouldn't hide anything important from me. (Y/n) trusts me.

So, to prove it to myself I grabbed her notebook once we laughed it off and she embarrassingly looked to the side. Yeah, she's just a cheeky lil' thing. My eyes trailed over her writing, and suddenly, everything began fading around me.

" _disorder..."_ Everything around me became quitet. Nonononononoono I can't I can't lose her I can't lose her. My dreams were warning me, they told me she would htik sommmm...emething wess'''as worngwthmeiand0_-dsendnemeawaaay____ **awwaayy**

" ** _cOr_RR__reCt (Yyy/nN)__"_**

**Your P.O.V**

Laughter. Was he laughing? Slowly, I looked up to his expression, before leaning away from him.

The only way I could describe it was glitching. It almost seemed unreal, the way his face seemed to blur in different directions. His pupils would constrict, to completely dilating to take up his whole eye. His lovely red hair started shifting into a dark, raven-black as his laughter became strangled.

" ** _cOr_RR__reCt (Yyy/nN)__"_** My eyes widened in horror, fear paralyzing my body as he dropped my book. He kept changing back and forth, the normal chocolate brown eyes I know too the emptiness of the darkness. His hands gripped at his hair desperately, and I flinched at his increasing yells.

" ** _(yyYY__/NnnnN)"_** He cried out, looking at me with pain and desperation. I wanted to stand, to hug him and comfort him, but I couldn't. I was frozen in place, too shocked to move.

The lights in my room flickered as he stumbled about the room. He clawed at his head while ramming into walls. More cries came from him as I saw him drop to the ground on his knees, bending over as the lights continued their show.

And suddenly, at the pop of the lights going out, everything stopped. The only thing I could hear was my breathing, the room in complete darkness. I hoped it was a bad dream and was now willing myself to wake up.

I turned left, right, up and down. I couldn't see a single thing. Fear began hiking up my throat. I needed to fly. I needed to get somewhere safe. I tried to say his name, to see if he was okay, but couldn't. What was happe-

" ** _bO__o"_** I screamed in horror, hitting the wall behind me as I saw his face suddenly appear in the darkness. My breaths were shallow and afraid as he continued smile, head twitching side to side.

" ** _a_rreE yyy_Ou haPPPPy t__Oooo sEe mE_** **¿** " I continued to stare into his dark eyes, watching as he gradually grew closer. ' _Ineedtoflywhycan'tifly'_ my thoughts jumbled together as I struggled to comprehend the situation.

" ** _yyOo_ouu _wOn"'T f-f-f-ffffly away right_** ?" His glitching slowly stopped as his speech evened out. His eyes stayed black. I felt tears well in my eyes as he continued to smile, reaching out to me. I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to break eye contact with his intense gaze.

"Mar-" I tried to whimper his name, only to be interrupted by him slamming his hands on either side of my head.

" ** _W---ho the h_ell is mArk? I'm D_Ark,,,, sweetie."_** My lip trembled as he relaxed, holding my cheeks gently.

" ** _You d_-on"T know me_." ** I could only stare. " ** _I-I wouldn't ex__pect yOu too."_** I tried to move, but the second I shifted a little bit, he trapped me with his body. Why did I choose today to sit in the corner of my bed?

"D-Dark?" I stuttered out.

" ** _Mmm - -mhm."_** He seemed pleased at the sound of his name. ** _"N-now, le__t's discuss the IImpportant m-matters here, d-dar_ling."_** I couldn't move, only slightly nodding my head to acknowledge him.

" ** _I-_it seems y_Ou believe o-Our littLe mark is H_having some difficulties?"_** I opened my mouth, before closing it. Tears streamed down my face at his distorted and deep voice, sounding so much like Mark.

" ** _Y-OU W >>WERE R_I_GHT!" _**He laughed hysterically, before gripping onto my arms, and pulling me towards him. ' _IneedtoflyIneedtofly'_

" ** _O-oh? U want ttto fl_y?"_** He kept glitching, and for a moment, I thought I saw Mark's scared gaze, lost in the midst of this darkness.

"N-No," I stated, trying my best to sound sure of myself. I feel I can bring Mark back if I just keep acting as I usually do. Dark looked at me curiously, before he turned so he was against the wall and pulled me against him.

" **G_ood_,,,then I won't hAve to cLLI_PP__--pP--P your pr_Etty wings."** He stuttered immensely at the word 'clip', and I realized now why his speech was so strange. Mark was fighting him, and when he spoke clearly, Dark was winning.

"H-How was recording? Wh-what game did you play today?" My voice was hoarse, but I did my best to act positively.

" ** _O-oooh (y/N_n), I kn_ow AL_lL- about yOu. B_eEing S_tuck behind maRks gaze has been torturing me."_** Terror washed over me at his clear words. Mark?...

" ** _But finally, I__IIIIII get to hear your heartbeat against mine. It's so_O_O wonderful (y-y-y-/n)!"_** I would be touched by the child-like joy in his voice, but was too alarmed by the way he squeezed his arms around me. " ** _I j-just want too oo be with you F_O_ROEver! >¿¿!"_**

I closed my eyes, hoping, _wishing_ this was just a dream. This isn't a damn phase, this is something _fucked up_.

" **There are so many people in this head."** I felt confused at the new voice. It was still him...but different. " ** _They all wan___T to Meet you so much."_** _'Why is this happening to him? Who are the others?'_

"O-Oh? T-that's k-kind o-of them." I tried to smile, but as I turned my gaze to him, I bit down a scream of horror. The expression on his face would haunt me forever.

" ** _I-If MARK jus_t ACCEPTED M-ME, I COULD T-T-TALK NORMALLY."_** He bellowed to no one, gripping onto me even more tightly. I braced myself for the bruises that would come later. " ** _B-BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU SO M_-M-MUCH__I_---'d']]'dwdwd"_** His speech faded away, and I felt his hands clenching and unclenching.

"M-Mark?" I called to him, turning fully around as he loosened his grip. His hands went to his hair as the lights in the room flickered again. He yelled, face contorted in pain as it felt like an earthquake shook the room.

 ** _"(Yyy/Nn)!¿¿ LE__-t ME_-STYAYYdwm"_** I backed away, watching as he started swaying violently. All his movements were jagged and quick, blurring his face and body completely.

His eyes popped open in darkness one last time as he lunged at me, pinning me to the bed as he screamed one last time, the lights staying on before he collapsed onto me, unmoving.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. What the hell just happened? What did I just see? Am I insane? Or did that really happen?

All I could feel the exhaustion wash over me, and noticed how his arm was unintentionally pinning me. He was laying head first on the bed, the only sign of him being alive was the way his body rose and fell with his breathing.

My eyes started closing against my will, unable to stay awake any longer. The darkness drowned out my spiraling thoughts as one last tear dripped onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you better have watched that vid :#


	12. Chapter 11 ~ Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eunh_a3Fe1k
> 
> [you better watch the video from now on whenever a video is with the chapter YA BETTER WATCH IT...or don't ;-; but ya should]

 

**Your P.O.V**

"Ryan and Matt are coming in a week. And Jack's flying from Ireland at the same time. We'll have full company."

"Oh? That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Yeah! I'm excited!" His eye twitched.

"I bet you'll make some great videos. Plus, I'm excited to meet Ryan and Matt. I've only been hearing good things!" I smiled despite myself.

"Yeah, they're great guys. I can't wait to see them again, and in- ** _in-__** introduce you to them!" He twitched. I stifled a sigh, continuing to eat the pancakes that I made. They tasted bland, despite the unholy amount of sugar I put on them.

"I bet the fans are excited too," I smiled warmly.

"I announced them coming on twitter and such. B-but don't worry, just because they're here doesn't mean I'll ignore you!" I met his gaze for the first time since this morning and felt concern melt my features, despite telling myself not to let him see it.

There was a war behind his gaze. I could see it. The way his eyes would flash a color that wasn't his own, and how his words would echo themselves, almost like two people were talking at the same time.

I needed him to record so I could be alone.

"S-so I'm going to record a nice, fun game today. Yeah? Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Mhm!" I beamed cheerfully, trying to give him as much positivity as I could. I watched his smile grow bigger at me approving, and I wanted to cry when I saw the amount of happiness in his gaze.

"Okay! It's gonna be great. I'm gonna be fine. Nothing emotional, nothing rage inducing. Just some mindless fun!" He continued grinning, the childish smile still on his face as he finished his food eagerly, before taking it to the kitchen. "Bye bye (y/n)! Wait for me until I'm done recording!"

"Okay, Markimoo! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you more!"

...

Footsteps

...

The door closing

...

He's gone.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed to myself, running my fingers through my hair. ' _That's not fucking normal! Why didn't he say anything? Did yesterday not happen? No, I saw it. He was bothered by it, I could tell. So wHAT THE FUCK?'_

I stood up and quickly cleaned everything up, before rushing to my room. ' _So, he's going to pretend nothing happened for now. Okay, great. I can do that. Wait...did he pretend to forget the insomnia thing too? And all of his breakdowns?'_

_'what tHE SHIT MARK?'_

I grabbed my computer, this time leaving my notebook where it was on the ground. Wait...was it ripped before? My eye twitched at the sight of the ripped pages. Whoever ripped them made a point to split _every_ page.

Before I thought about it any longer, I decided to go online. Honestly, I've been a little bit oblivious to the Markiplier fandom. I didn't want to get too involved and become a crazed fangirl when I was already his girlfriend. Which was hard, obviously, as he's literally a God-given gift to the world.

But something isn't right.

The fans know everything, and they're going to know something is wrong. Mark isn't acting normal. And throughout the times whenever Mark would have had a worse nightmare than others, certain games triggered bad memories. He couldn't pay attention to every bit of emotion of his face when editing, so sometimes clips of him with a panicked for depressed gaze would get into videos.

And of course, his amazing community would catch it, and ask him what was wrong in a non-but slightly-overbearing matter.

Because of the all-knowing Markiplites, I decided that most likely this...Dark? Person must have appeared before them as well. It was still Mark, but the way he lost control, and how his appearance changed too...was not normal.

And, to my surprise, after only looking up those two simple things together I was introduced into _all_ personas of Mark. Sure, I knew he had characters in videos, but I never knew how much people looked into them.

I feel like I need to pay more attention to the darker parts of the fandom.

Apparently, Dark was well known in the community. Only the newer ones to his channel would be left out on 'Darkiplier'. As soon as I read the name, alarms went off in my head. I knew this! But from where? I'd seen it a few times after I moved in with Mark, but the familiarity of it made me think I knew of it before.

I continued researching Darkiplier, finding gifs, edits, and even theories on who he was. Of course, fan-fiction was there, but after what I experienced, I didn't really want to see any of that.

I was more surprised when I was linked to videos such as 'Raspy hill', and the Halloween specials. It seemed like an act, a character for him to portray. And, maybe it was back then. The fans believed in Dark so much...and I realized how much all the videos about him make sense.

The theory that was most logical was DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple personality disorder. Him developing a mental illness wasn't impossible, as most people develop illnesses commonly when they're fourteen or in their twenties. I had barely come across that before Mark had interrupted my researching beforehand (which I was stupid for doing I might add) and ripped my notebook to shreds. He must have done _that_ when the lights were out.

'Alters' had control over every aspect of their being, from the way they talk to the way they walk, and even their sex. So, it made sense that Dark was so different from Mark. 'Switching' also can happen between seconds, to minutes, to days. I feel like since Mark isn't accepting Dark, it's a constant battle where he is trying to get rid of Dark, instead of accepting he's there, which doesn't seem healthy at all.

The only problem was...DID would only be diagnosed when at least two or more distinct or split identities were present. But, it was only Dark.

' _It's only Dark right **now**_.'

"Oh shit." I murmured, mind already cluttered from facts and information about who the fans think Dark is. "Other personas...that are canon..." I whispered to myself as I began scrambling through Tumblr, wikis, and actual Markiplier videos.

After Darkiplier, the next canon 'iplier was Warfstache, who was a murderous reported with a pink mustache. I knew of Warfstache after Markiplier pretended to mimic him when he would ask me questions about myself. I looked into the lore of Warfstache, making sure I knew what his character hated and loved.

'Where did It all go so wrong' was what he said before trying to kill someone, after saying he thought that same thing all the time. It's thought that when caught cheating with the wife, in a blind moment of jealousy and panic, shot the husband. Then, in that same hectic frenzy, shot everyone else.

And, as the fandom says, 'Wilford takes no shit from nobody.'

Next canon persona was The Author, who was in the Cyndago skit for 'Danger in Fiction'. ' _Evil Mark is pretty sexy.'_ I blushed at the thought, while not so subtly screenshotting where he looked best in the video. Honestly, holding that baseball bat and talking in the deep voice made me want to take a cold shower. ' _Jesus, I'm fangirling too hard right now.'_

The Author could write anything, and it would happen. His plans failed, and he was shot as he desperately laid there as everything fell down around him. People have different personality traits depending on how they feel it should be. ' _So...unpredictable. Just perfect.'_

And, the last one who was actually canon was The Host. This was a twenty-second clip featuring a panning shot of him before it showed him putting headphones on. And, supposedly, it was an April Fool's joke as the tapes were lost for the full video.

But, the community took it and ran, some connecting him to Dark, but no real correlation was there. The Host was a wildcard, but many say he sees with his senses and has a child-like personality. Still, very unpredictable.

I'm forgetting somebody.

Who am I forgetting?

I blinked, looking through his videos before a blatant title appears. After watching, chills run up my spine.

' _Googleplier'_

Shit. A robot?...who knows all information? And wants to destroy mankind? Awesome. Perfect. Fantastic. Amazing.

' _I'm really hoping he doesn't have DID, because if he does, any of these guys might come out. Mark keeps up with the community and reads as much as he can about it. It's probably not their fault he's developing these strange tendencies, but just because he was prone to it.'_

_'But, holy shit if he does, I'm going to have to brace myself for the next week until his friends get here. Even if it is still Mark, I'm worried. For him, that is. Actually, no, i have so much faith in him but this is dangerous as fuck._ '

_'Would certain things trigger the personas? Because right now it seems like only Dark is there...but then again, he did say_ ' ** _There are many people in this head'_**.'

"Faaaaaaccckkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!" I groaned, laying my arms over my eyes as I felt my mind melt from all the new information I piled onto myself. And yet, so many questions still resonated in my mind.

' _Does he even have DID? Am I overreacting? Did I dream it all?'_

_'What if he does have DID? Then what am I going to do?'_

_'Will Dark come back? If the other persons do come, will they have the same feelings as Mark does?'_

_'Will Mark still love me, despite not being himself?'_

_'Now would be the time most people would send him to a mental institute and run away, but I just love him too much. Plus...he wouldn't handle that very well.'_

"(Y/n)!" I heard my muffled name being called. I didn't move. I couldn't, I was so tired and didn't want to sit up. "(Y/n) I finished recording the fun game, it was great! I feel f_ ** _f_ f_fi**ne right now!" I lifted my arms off my face, hearing that the voice was near me. I slowly sat up, looking in the direction of the doorway.

"Were you napping? Sorry for waking you!" He smiled widely, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"No, just resting myself for a few seconds." Mark walked over to me, still smiling warmly before propping himself next to me.

"You can rest on me, _baby_." He teasingly cooed, patting his lap and looking at me expectantly. I grinned, before laying my head down. He began running his fingers through my hair as he hummed his outro theme.

' _Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe, he doesn't talk about any of the things happening is because it didn't actually happen.'_ I tried to convince myself but felt doubt circle in my chest.

"Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Mhm!" I closed my eyes, comforted by his fingers in my hair.

"So, I just wanted to ask you if..." ' _I'm going to regret this'_ "If you maybe remembered what happened last night?" As I said the words reluctantly I felt his fingers freeze, almost gripping my hair now.

"W-what happened last night? Did I have another n-nightmare?"

"Mark..." I reiterated his name sternly. I could tell he was lying now, trying to divert my attention. Re-opening my eyes, I looked up to see panic on his features as he stared across the room.

"N-nothing happened. M-me and (y-y/n) just went to sleep like usual." When did Mark _ever_ talk in third person? Was it a nervous tick?...but I don't remember him ever talking like that.

"It's not healthy to push away things like that Mark. I want to know what's wrong really badly, okay? I love you, so much. And to help you I need to know what's going on with you. Don't worry, I would never judge you for anything."

"R-really?" He stammered, his scared gaze now hopeful.

"Yes! I want to help you! And I want to be there for you."

"O-okay." Is he finally telling me? A smile lifted my features as I continued to urge him on by rubbing my hand up and down his arm. "W-well...there have been voices in my head lately. J-just one! But...um...after last night," I felt him shudder, "There have been...more."

"How many?"

"I don't know. I can only hear Dark mainly but it feels like there are more presences in my mind." He paused, before running his hands through his hair. "Shit, you think I'm crazy now and you're going to leave andyoushouldleavebecause-"

"Mark! Don't do that, don't ever think I'm going to leave!" I sat up from his lap, wrapping my arms around him. "Voices or not, I'll always love you and support you. I accept that it's not _normal_ , but who needs normal anyways? Look at me! I'm not normal either!" I beamed at him, hoping my words soothed his doubts.

He just stared down at me in shock, an almost disbelieving gaze. I saw his lips moving like he was mumbling, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. "Um, I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I gently asked, but he seemed lost in his own world.

He continued mumbling incoherently to himself, and I felt his arms go limp. Without thinking, I put my hands on his cheeks, bringing his eyes to meet mine.

I saw so many emotions in those beautiful, chocolate eyes. I wanted to speak, but couldn't. Even if I did, I doubted he would hear me. I leaned closer to his lips, trying to listen to his murmurs. ' _It sounds like...multiple people are having a conversation?'_

My brow furrowed, listening to the different voices on his tongue. Bringing his head to the crook of my neck, I began petting his head, hoping it was carrying some kind of comfort to him.

" ** _You're so nice, (y/n)._** "

...

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 12 ~ The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxJpgsTtpuw
> 
> IF YOU DON"T WATCH THIS VIDEO BEFOREHAND  
> U WON"T BE HAPPY  
> SO WATCH IT FREAK
> 
> jk i love you

**[This chapter is especially important for you to watch the video beforehand]**

**Your P.O.V**

**" _What? No 'Welcome back'? Or, 'You're so much better than Mark?"_** I stared into his soulless eyes, and at his now black hair. I waited for something, anything. His voice came out clear, and the twitching that happened before ceased.

"W-welcome b-back?" It came out as a stuttered question. I was confused. What happened to all that glitching and constant shifting? Dark raised a brow, and I couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed.

Suddenly, I felt our positions shifting as he placed his hands on my hips. Roughly, he spun me around so I was against the wall, placing his hands beside my head as he looked down at me. For some reason, the amount of fear I felt the first time I saw him had diminished greatly.

Creepy smile widening, he leaned his face closer to mine, a dangerous aura around him. Did Mark stop fighting? My heart clenched at the thought.

" ** _I feel like I deserve something. After all, you've only made full contact with Mark..._** " He began chuckling, pulling his hands to himself as he looked at them both, insanity fortifying his features. " ** _I'm In full control! HahaHAH__h_AhAH"_** As he continued to laugh maniacally, head twitching and body jolting, I found myself trying to find a way out of my vulnerable position.

' _I don't know if he'd harm me.'_ My thoughts stayed true, but I wanted to trust him. Though he seemed completely psychotic, he hadn't _really_ hurt me...

Yet.

I continued watching as Dark adjusted himself, eyes still open and grin wide. When he turned his gaze to me, I felt my stomach drop. I needed an excuse to leave this enclosed space quickly.

" ** _So-"_**

"I have to pee."

Silence.

" ** _What?"_**

"I have to pee! I really have to goooooo!" I exaggerated and started wiggling in place, beginning to sit up.

" ** _Can't that...wait?"_** I could tell he was thoroughly confused, eyes darting back and forth, obviously new to this situation.

"Nooooo! I'll pee on you! I will! Let me go pee! It won't be long, I promise." I quickly got up, escorted myself out of the room, leaving behind the confused and flustered dark.

**Dark P.O.V**

What the fuck?

I watched as she left the room, frozen in place. " ** _What the actual...?_** " I furrowed my brow, before shaking my head. When she came back we would have a _long_ talk about the new rules I'm setting in place.

' _What rules?'_ I cringed at the sound of Mark's voice. Why couldn't I just fucking throw him out of his own mind?

' _I won't let you hurt her, you monster! You're not real! Get out!'_

" ** _Aren't you being a bit selfish, Mark_**?" I tauntingly drawled his name, " ** _All these other voices in your head can barely make a sound, yet you get the privilege of even talking to me._** "

' _I'll take control, and kick your ass if you hurt (y/n).'_

" ** _Hm..."_** I pretended to think about it, grinning to myself, " ** _How about...fuck you and your opinions and I'm not intimidated?_** " I laughed to myself, acknowledging the slight panic that Mark was feeling. " ** _Don't worry, bastard, I won't kill her_**."

' _And why should I trust you?'_

_" **Because that's all you**_ **can _do._** "

' _You'll regret it if you even lay a fucking one of your dirty fingers-'_

_" **(Y/N)! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?"**_ I yelled, ignoring Mark and stomping out of the room. It does _not_ take that long to go to the damn bathroom.

I continued to look around and felt my teeth clench in irritation when I walked into the empty living room. " ** _(Y/N)~~"_** I cooed her name, seething in anger. When I didn't hear a reply, something snapped inside of me. Suddenly, everything fell around me as the horror of all the ones in this one mind felt the same flames.

I turned to the front door and lost my breath when I realized it was open.

" ** _AAGgGHH___GH_GHHHHH!"_**

**Your P.O.V**

A loud scream brought me back to my senses, pulling me from my thoughts. ' _What the hell?'_ I ran out the bathroom, before looking into the living room to see absolute hell had fallen.

I couldn't tell if it was Dark or Mark. All I saw was ripped pillows and flipped tables, broken glasses, and scratched walls. He spun round and round, gripping his hair as he bellowed in anguish. My heart ached, but my feet stayed put.

He's dangerous.

I was afraid.

Tears dripped down my face when I heard his tormented sobs as he continued to scream and yell, flailing around and destroying everything in sight. There was no hesitation as his now bloodied hands smeared against the walls and through his hair.

He paced around, running his hands constantly through his hair, mumbling incoherently to himself.

I couldn't stand myself, unable to help him in this situation.

It went on for a while before it finally stopped. He stood as his chest heaved up and down. Slowly, his gaze scanned the room, and my heart dropped when those chocolate brown eyes I know and love faced me.

It was both of them. His hair was still that dark black, but his eyes still the beautiful brown I know and love. His skin was cracked but tan.

I shouldn't have stayed in this room.

"(Y- ** _Y/n_ -**n)?" Their voices merged back and forth. I wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, but I was so _scared_.

"Help me." He whispered, eyes begging mine as every part of him ticked. "I si ** _t alone_** at night, in bed ti ** _ll' th_** e morning because they're all co ** _ming_** for **_me_**." I watched warily as he began stepping, little by little, in my direction.

" ** _I-I tried t_** -to hold all these sec ** _rets_** away from _y- **you**_. B-but my mi ** _nds_** li ** _ke a deadly disease._** " His eyes darkened as he started reaching for me, backing me into a wall. My throat clenched in dread.

"I- ** _I th_** ought y-you **_left me. I thou_** ght you were **_gone_**." Tears dripped from his eyes as he said that. "B- ** _but y-_** you w ** _ould_** never **_leave me right?_** " My own tears started falling, and his jaw clenched at my lack of reply.

" ** _Right? RIG___** HHHH ** _HT?"_** I cried out in fear, pressing myself against the wall to get away from him. In the midst of this, I tried to fly, leaving the ground slightly as hope filled my lungs.

But, everything crashed and fell when the only emotion I could feel was one.

" ** _NOOO__OO_** OOOO_ ** _OOOOOOO!"_**

Terror.

And that was when he lost it.

"YOUCAN'TLEAVEYOUCAN'TLEAVE!" Mark continued to repeat himself after he had grabbed my arm, putting his weight on me as he dragged us both to the ground. Straddling me, he put his hands beside my head, leaning his face closer to mine as he kept mumbling to himself.

"F-figh ** _ting it m_** ade it **_worse_**. T- ** _the awakening_** _i_ **s sca** _ring **me.**_ " He trembled, and my heart broke.

"I'm big ** _ger_** **_th_** an my body. I-I'm c ** _olde_** r than th ** _is h_** ome. I'm **_m-meaner th_** an m ** _y dem_** ons. **_I-I'm bigger than_** these **_bones._** " He whispered, close enough so I could see the brokenness in his eyes. His hands tightened as his chest started heaving again, eye color changing rapidly.

"I c- ** _can't he_** lp th ** _is awful energy_**." He leaned down closer to me, pressing his forehead against mine now, trembling uncontrollably.

"M-M-Mark, p-please stop you're scaring me!"

"G-God-d-damn **_right_** yo ** _u sh_** ould be **_scared of me._** " His lips were inches away from mine, but I was too distracted by my own distress to notice.

" ** _W-wh_** o is i ** _n_** co ** _nt__trol¿"_**

He pressed his lips to mine.

I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 13 ~ ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHp2cFpppQQ&list=LLVDflv0WCt0UvszswV8YZag&index=51
> 
> ^^^^^  
> watch, music fits perfectly

**Your P.O.V**

**I opened my eyes.**

' _Six more days.'_

I stifled a sigh.

' _Just...just six more days.'_

"Mark, I need to get groceries."

' _They need to come soon...'_

"Mark, I need some water."

' _Or we're both going to die of thirst or starvation.'_

"No...no baby I won't leave. Baby don't cry, I'm right here, let me wipe those tears. I can't wipe them if I'm not facing you."

' _He's always crying.'_

"I love you..."

' _I need to go to the bathroom.'_

"Mark..."

**~~~~~**

**I opened my eyes**

' _Five more days.'_

"Baby, please, we need to get up. We can't stay in this position forever."

' _I must carefully select my words. Not a single word can trigger the thought of me leaving...'_

"Please just answer me...please..."

' _Shit, now I'm crying. Damn it. Damn it all.'_

"No...no...Mark please don't hold me tighter...I'll be fine. I...we both just need some water and food, okay? And a shower, and a bathroom break. Is that fine? Are you okay with that?"

' _Please.'_

"Baby, it's okay, I won't leave, don't worry. Nobody will hurt you."

' _I need to stay strong, for him.'_

"I love you..."

' _Five more days...'_

"Mark..."

**~~~~~**

Io **pened my eyes.**

' _Four more days.'_

"Thank you for the water, honey. And food, and letting me take a shower," I giggled, "I'm glad you showered too, you stunk!"

' _It's a phase.'_

"I bet I'll have bruises after all this hugging!"

' _I want to see his face.'_

"Baby let me look at you...no, no, calm down, you can go back to nuzzling me right after. I'll stay right here for you."

' _Oh, Mark..."_

"Here, come on, look, just let me see...thank you! You look just as handsome as ever, baby."

' _I don't have a choice at the moment.'_

I hummed a gentle tune, letting his arms continue to be wrapped around my stomach as his head was buried into my neck.

' _He hasn't talked in days.'_

"How about we watch a movie tonight? Don't worry! We can be just like this, just sitting up! My legs are numb from laying down for so long. Please, do it for me?"

' _The fans are scared.'_

"Alright, and I can quickly boil some spaghetti...of course, you can stay right next to me the whole time!"

' _The phone won't stop buzzing.'_

"Okay! Let's get up."

' _People keep calling and texting.'_

"I love you..."

' _Make it stop...'_

"Mark..."

~~~~~

I opene **d my eyes.**

' _Three more days.'_

"Chica! Come here! Let's watch YouTube together with Mark. Jump on the bed, come on Chica!"

' _He cried all night.'_

"Aww, how cute! Here, Mark, let's watch some of your videos! I have my favorites, and we can marathon them."

' _It'll be over soon, he'll come back to his senses.'_

_"_ Hehe! I hope you smile!"

_'He's toxic and I'm slipping under.'_

"I love you..."

' _God...make the phone stop ringing.'_

"Mark..."

**~~~~~**

I opened my e **yes**.

' _Two more days.'_

He moved today.

_'They'll help him...'_

He's not a lifeless doll anymore.

' _They'll help me...'_

He saw me flinch at the phone ringing.

' _Oh god, I'm so worried.'_

He threw the phone at the wall.

' _I love him so much...'_

It shattered.

' _I don't know how much longer I can handle this...'_

"I love you..."

' _Chica left the room.'_

"Mark..."

**~~~~~**

I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm here now, (y/n). I'm back, I'm so sorry..."

"I-I-I need help."

"My friends are coming tomorrow."

"They can help me."

"(Y/n)?"

"They said they wanted to meet you."

"The...ones in my head, I mean."

"Heh, I can understand why you're really amazing.

"You're too good for me."

"I bet my friends are really worried."

...

"H-hehe *hic* how are you *sniff* feeling?"

"I can't believe you put up with me for so long..."

...

"You're acting really tired right now, are you okay?"

...

"I'll need a new phone."

...

"My fans are probably freaking out, haha."

...

"It feels like your fading away..."

...

"(Y/n)?"

...

"I know I'm crazy. You won't have to tell me."

...

"I'm insane, aren't I?"

...

"None of them are talking today."

...

"They were talking a lot the other days."

...

"H-hey...do you want to watch some YouTube? Make some food? Take a shower? Go to the bathroom? Drink some water?..."

...

"I love you..."

...

"(Y/n)..."

 


	15. Chapter 14 ~ Hosting Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_H8UGIfZHE
> 
> ^^^^^^^

**Jack (Sean) P.O.V**

I met up with Matt and Ryan before heading to Mark's house, nerves jumping around all willy silly in my system. Mark hasn't been replying to anyone's texts, calls, messages, emails...

To say we were worried would be an understatement, especially since there were no videos uploaded for the past week with no warning whatsoever.

The last video uploaded he was playing a mindless puzzle game, and seemed completely preoccupied the whole time. It was unedited, not purposefully. He would twitch and laugh strangely in the video, and the weird occurrences in his other recent videos leading up to this have caused drama to erupt on the internet.

"I'm worried," I stuttered out, only to receive a sigh in return.

"We all are, Jack. We all are." I turned to look at Ryan, who had spoken and tried to smile hopefully.

"Maybe he's taking a break?"

"Jack," This time it was Matt, who was at the wheel. "We both know him. This isn't like him. I know we're trying to just hope for the best. Mark is strong."

"But nobody can fend for themselves alone-" I paused, eyes widening and brows furrowing. Something seemed off with that statement. ' _Alone...what's triggering that sense of remembrance...alone.....wAIT!'_

"JESUS CHRIST! HOW COULD I FORGET?" I yelled out without realizing, running my fingers through my hair rapidly. Not noticing the swerve and cries of alarm at my raised voice, my chest began heaving at different 'what ifs?' running through my mind.

_'He took (y/n) with him.'_

_'Did they date?'_

_'Is she still there?'_

_'Did she get her memories back?'_

_' **Why hasn't Mark told us anything else about her?** '_

"Fuck-man! What's wrong with you? What'd you forget?" I couldn't focus on Ryan's pissed off words.

' _Mark has never been good with relationships.'_

_'Doesn't he always scare them away by becoming too clingy?'_

_'Did they get together...and break up?'_

I was more worried than before. I needed to know what was happening right now. "Go faster, Matt! I'm fockin' worried as hell!"

"Jack, what happened?" Matts frantic voiced filled my eyes as I gripped onto the seat in front of me, spiraling into worst case scenarios in my mind.

"I need to tell you about (y/n)."

**~~~~~**

After the long drive, and me filling the two in on (y/n) and my concerns we had arrived at his home. Immediately I opened the car door, sprinting as fast as I could. I knocked on the door, breathless.

"Mark! Open the door!"

No one came.

"Mark! This ain't funny!"

Silence.

My breath hitched in my throat. I tried twisting the knob, but the door wouldn't open. Panic took over my senses.

"MARK OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! MARK!" I bellowed, now slamming into the door as Matt and Ryan came jogging up. They stood in shock as I flung myself at the door, thoughts strung together in incoherent jumbles of words.

Eventually, I got the door to open, and I pushed it open, completely unprepared for the sight before me.

"Oh...my god..." I choked.

"Jack calm down-what the fuck."

We all three stood at the door, shock paralyzing us.

What the hell happened here?

There were tables across the room, glass was strewn around, and ripped pillow cases. The walls were tainted with holes and smeared red... _oh god_ , _oh god please don't be..._

I began shaking, hands twitching back and forth. I couldn't think straight, having never seen something so gruesome before. It all looked purposeful.

"We need to find Mark. Now." I nodded absentmindedly at Ryan, who walked cautiously through the room, going to look for him. Matt also left my side with a brief pat on the shoulder.

I stared down at the floor, thoughts swirling.

' _I should've contacted him sooner.'_

I walked over the torn cases, which looked to be ripped by hand.

' _This wasn't a robbery.'_

I stepped over the broken glass.

' _This wasn't out of spite.'_

I looked to the bloodied broken walls.

' _What...has he done?'_

I heard the pattering of feet as Ryan re-entered the room, eyes wide and chest heaving. My eyes met his brown ones, and in a silent moment of communication, I ran right past him, searching for the room he was in.

' _Please be okay.'_

I panted, stopping at the last door in the hallway, which was closed. The wood around the handle had smeared red marks. I put my hand on the handle, willing myself to expect something, but nothing came to mind.

I couldn't think of anything.

As the door finally creaked open, I looked inside, seeing the back of a head. Restraining myself from calling out, I gently walked through the door, seeing the room looking relatively normal.

It was eerily silent until I heard the sniffing, and then childish sobbing. It gradually grew in volume, and I felt tense in confusion.

" _Host is sorry! The host didn't mean to hurt you! "_

That was Marks' voice...but...that wasn't...was it?

The whining and crying continued, and I couldn't move my feet. What was I supposed to do?

Suddenly, the crying stopped. Everything became silent.

" _Host senses someone." _ I blinked.

He turned around, and I wanted to cry out in shock. A bloodied bandage was wrapped around Marks' eyes, and he was wearing a buttoned up tan coat. I knew It was Mark. It couldn't be anyone else.

"M-Mark?" I whispered, barely choking the words out. He completely tensed when I talked, and I watched as his jaw opened and closed. Soon, panting filled the room as he began crying out again.

" _(Y/n)! (Y/n)! There's someone here! (Y/n)! (Y/n)! The host doesn't know them! (Y/n)! Host's scared, why won't (y/n) wake up?"_

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck-I need to get Ryan and Matt. What the hell's happening? And...(Y/n)?! She's still here?'_

"H-hey, f-friend," I managed, trying to come off as non-threatening, "I-Its's Jack! Or Sean, I go by both, remember?" I breathed through my teeth, nerves immobilizing me.

Mark looked fully turned, and though the couch was pretty high up, I thought for a moment I saw (h/c) hair. " _Host doesn't know. Host only knows (Y/n)._ " He stated clearly, and I felt my heart break in two.

' _Sean...stop...he's not in his right mind.'_ In a few moments, the sound of footsteps drew near, and Ryan and Matt peeped into the room. They quietly asked me what was wrong, and I merely gestured towards Mark. Or, Host, as he calls himself.

"Host?" Ryan says a bit too loudly, and 'Host's' head snaps to his direction. "The character from...the danger in fiction lost footage?"

" _Host is not a character. The host is real. The host is real. H **o__os-t iS r** eal."_

"Holy shit he's scary." I heard Matt murmur so he wouldn't hear. I slightly nodded my head, eyes still glued to him.

"H-hey, Host," I coughed, "So you said...(y/n)...?"

" _(Y/n) is right here."_ He didn't hesitate as he stood up, a limp person being cradled in his arms. I immediately recognized her (h/c) (h/l) locks and (s/c) skin. She seemed less healthy than the last time we saw her.

"O-oh," I gulped, "Is she sleeping?"

Host stared in our direction, and when he opened his mouth, the crying began again. I wanted to plug my ears and drown out the pure innocent wails that could only come from a child.

And he kept crying.

_For a long time._

We didn't want to interfere as he stood still, gripping onto (y/n)'s limp body as he sobbed and wept in pure agony.

" _CRYBABY, CRYBABY! (Y/N)! WAKE UP AND MAKE HOST STOP!"_ Soon, his crying slowly turned into laughter, becoming louder and louder. " _CRYBABY, CRYBABY! (Y/N) DON'T FUCKING CARE!"_

I looked at Matt and Ryan in panic, knowing we needed to get her awake to explain to us what was happening. They mimicked my frantic expression, but we had to do something.

" _CRYBABY, CRYBABY! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"_ I stepped forward, not knowing if he could even see me, and reaching out to him. As my hand grazed his shoulder, a visible shudder traveled through his body, and he curled his body away from mine, wrapping (y/n) even tighter in his arms.

He continued hurling unintelligible words at me as Ryan and Matt snuck up behind him. I didn't know the plan, but I just had to distract him enough until they did what they needed to do.

"Host, Host don't worry I just need to see (y/n)."

" _W-what?_ " He sniffed.

"J-just hand over (y/n)."

" _Will Jack fix (y/n)?_ " I saw a small smile rising on his lips, the childlike joy making my throat clench.

"Y-yeah, I will." His smiled widely, beaming with happiness as I walked closer to him. He didn't even notice Ryan grab at his blindfold.

Ryan ripped it off, revealing Mark's closed eyes. Suddenly, they popped open as he yelled in shock. I screamed when I saw his eyes were completely black, and skin cracking strangely when his cries slowly faded. (Y/n) began dropping when his arms slacked.

I ran forward and grabbed her, and that sent Mark into a strange frenzy. He immediately, with what little energy he had, began flailing around and making grabby hands in my direction. " _G-GI VE (Y/ **N) BA**_CK N **OW**!"

My eyes widened when my brows furrowed, confused at the multiple voices he carried in that one sentence. Everything became calm once he finally stopped, slumping on the ground without another word.

My breathing was heavy. Matt and Ryan looked at each other, then at me. We all stood in silence, only the sound of breathlessness filling the room.

"W-well," I broke the silence, "That was...a ride."

"That was fucking crazy, man." Ryan blurted. I still hadn't registered what had actually happened.

Matt walked up to me, stepping around Mark and looking at (y/n). He noticed how small she seemed at the moment. He didn't know how light she was, though.

"W-what-what did Mark do to her?" Matt stuttered, and I immediately checked for bruises, hoping that it wouldn't be the case. Strangely, after lifting her pretty white shirt, I just saw strange red marks surrounding her stomach.

"What are these?" Confusion masked my expression as Matt leaned over, tracing the marks with his fingers.

"It looks like something was wrapped around her...but it's not ropes because that would leave rope burns or at least a pattern." Matt paused, running a hand through his hair before his eyes widened. "Or, if someone was hugging her."

"Jesus christ, Mark," I harshly whispered, hoping no pain was brought to the poor girl. I looked at her thighs, trailing downwards and making sure nothing that showed pain was there. I noticed she was wearing cute, white shoes.

_Wait a focking moment._

"Why is she dressed up like a doll?" I scowled as I noticed her hair was tied in pigtails _(and or with)_ lots of clips. Her skirt was puffy and doll-like, and I noticed Mark had even applied makeup as well.

"I don't like where _any_ of this is heading." As Matt was going to say more, Ryan cut him off,

"Mark has snapped." He bluntly stated, and I felt doubt and hurt pierce through me, "Mark keeps up with the community and all the personas of himself. He probably read about theories about Host, and it developed into an alternate personality."

"Bullshit doesn't make sense."

"Host is seen as a kid stuck in an adult's body. Of course, since we can _infer_ that he and (y/n) seemed to be dating when he became Host, he dressed (y/n) up out of love since she couldn't do it herself. It seems like she's stuck asleep at the moment, probably from exhaustion."

I wanted to doubt it, but rejecting any kind of explanation right now would be stupid, as there was no other reason for any of this. It was all crazy, goddamn bullshit and I couldn't stand it.

"Wait-how long do you think he's been as Host?"

"I would think not long. At the very most wouldn't it be six days? Because he had to be himself enough to upload that video. Those marks on her stomach wouldn't just come from one-day of... _hugging_...and plus Host was cradling her. That's a different position." Ryan's words came out quick.

"So _Mark_ held her for six days straight?"

Ryan didn't say anything as his own disheveled gaze met mine. A chill ran up my spine at the thought.

"Okay-Okay before we make _any_ big assumptions, we need to help (y/n) wake up and make sure Mark stays asleep. Matt, you're on Mark duty, okay?" He nodded, and he told us he would text us when Mark woke.

I looked around the room.

"Well, now I know why he didn't reply to anything."

Their heads turned to where I was looking and simultaneously cringed at the sight of the shattered phone.

"Should we call somebody? We can't leave the living room like that."

"Ryan," I sighed, "People will think a murder happened in here if they see this. We can work on it together while (y/n) is sleeping. Then, when she wakes up we can get her food in water."

He sighed but nodded. Right now we couldn't argue with the looming dark clouds over our heads, raining down questions on us.

Ryan adjusted couch for me, and I laid (y/n) on it, trying not to focus on how doll-like she looked because of her outfit and makeup.

Right now, I needed to clear everything from my mind.

I needed to drown out my thoughts with cleaning.

' _Right when she wakes up, we'll clear everything up.'_

 

 


	16. Book Trailer

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8EHDDct-P4

 

^^^^

 

THIS TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE  
  


YA BETTER ENJOY IT FAM

 

OR MY HOURS OF HARD WORK GO TO SHIT

 

thanks

 

next chapter should be up tmr

 

im putting this in prologue too :L


	17. Chapter 15 ~ Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6uKQsOA82E&index=64&list=LLVDflv0WCt0UvszswV8YZag

**^^^^^^^^^^**

 

**Jack's P.O.V**

After finishing up the last of the paint, and hanging posters on the holes in the wall, I walked back to check on (y/n). At the moment Matt was with Mark, as Ryan was in charge of getting cleaning supplies.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair, thousands of thoughts running through my head. ' _What's wrong with Mark?'_ Was the main one. I didn't like the thought very much, peeved by my own insensitivity. Maybe it was stress. Yeah! Stress can mess you up pretty badly!

...

"Who am I kidding?" I murmured to myself, letting out a breath and sitting to the side of the large couch we set the (h/c) haired girl on. I stared at her, eyes tracing over every detail of her face. I have to admit, she _is_ beautiful.

Immediately as the thought came to my head I shook it off, rubbing my cheeks to get rid of any redness. ' _Christ, Sean, watch yourself. We don't know what Mark and her's relationship is yet.'_

As soon as the thought finished, I heard a small whine. My eyes popped open and watched intently as the (e/c) eyes of the girl fluttered open. There was a moment of silence as she seemed to reach down and touch her stomach, lost in her own world. After a moment, her eyes widened and her breathing quickened.

"Mark? Mark what happened? Mark, how long did I sleep?" She started panicking, chest heaving before she locked eyes with me.

Fear clouded her eyes. She opened her mouth, probably to scream, before I rushed over and clamped my hand over her mouth, immediately whispering soothing things to her. "Hey, hey it's okay, it's just me, Jack. Remember?" I kept repeating myself, hoping she would recognize me.

"J-jack? T-the Irish guy?" I had removed my hand.

"Yeah!" I beamed, kneeling beside the couch. "Remember? Matt, Ryan and I were invited to visit. Did Mark tell you?"

"Hm...wait! Yeah! He did!" She smiled, the excitement lifting her lips before it slowly dropped. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but she got to it first, "Where is Mark? Is he okay?" She blinked a few times, before rubbing her head. "Wait...I'm...remembering something important."

I watched when she shut her eyes, massaging her head. Her face scrunched up in complete focus. I ignored how cute it seemed to me. Suddenly, tears burst from her eyes as she began shaking, gripping at her (h/l) locks.

"(Y-y/n)!" I exclaimed, flustered and unsure what to do as she continued to cry. I decided to awkwardly place myself next to her and hug her.

After a few moments, the cries were reduced to sniffles, and she finally hugged me back, before drawing away. "T-thanks. I needed that." She rubbed her eyes, before running her hands through her hair and pulling out the pigtails _(and or)_ hairclips. Sighing, she looked up at me, before taking a deep breath.

Before speaking, her eyes darted around our surroundings. A look of bewilderment hung on her face. "Did you guys clean up or something?"

"Yeah..."

"So you saw everything?"

"Including Mark. He's passed out right now."

Her eyes widened, then slowly lessened, eyes reflecting sadness. "You were supposed to come tomorrow."

"You slept through yesterday." She immediately faced me, jaw ajar. A small 'what' left her lips in a whisper, disbelief evident. "Mark–" I coughed, "No, not Mark. The Host was holding you when we found you."

She looked confused until realization pulled her lips into a frown. " _Another one..."_ It was hard to hear, but I picked up on her words. I quickly grabbed her hand with both of mine, grasping her attention.

"What do you mean 'Another one'?" My voice was stern and steady.

"I-I-I...h-he was someone e-else...he was... _darker_." I blinked, feeling her shudder, and pull her hand back to wrap around her legs. I decidedly ignored the pang of sadness I felt when she pulled away. She sighed, before looking at me.

"Multiple Personalities. I already met Dark. He's taking after his personas."

"What?"

She ran her delicate fingers through her now messy hair.

"Mark isn't just 'Mark' anymore, he's more than one person. So far I've only been in direct contact with Dark. I guess Host came out when I was sleeping." She stated logically, eyes dull with fatigue.

I nodded slowly, trying to absorb the information.

"So...shouldn't he see a psychiatrist?" I offered reluctantly. She immediately shook her head.

"No, they'll put him in a mental institute. The problem is that I don't know how Dark will react to you guys, and the possible other personas he could become."

"Aren't you worried about your own safety? He could seriously hurt you! Look at what he did to your home!"

"Yet not a single bruise." My eye twitched.

"What about those marks on your stomach, huh?" I snapped, unable to stop myself, "Why haven't you flown away? He must have been pretty crazy to wrap his arms around you like that for so long. I wonder how long until he hurts all of us! Ha-ha! That'd be the day!" My chest began heaving as I felt her fingers brush against my eyes.

I'm...crying?

"Jack, I know this is hard to handle all at once. I know people everywhere are worried for our lovable teddy bear, but everyone goes through something drastic in their life. Mark is just going through something a little more negative than others." She pulled me into a hug, comforting me when it should be the other way around.

I didn't even have to live with him while everything spiraled down. And yet, the one who did is comforting me and whispering sweet nothings until I calmed down.

"I'll help you, (y/n), I promise he won't hurt you."

"Oh, I'm not worried about him hurting me. I mean, if he ever did I would leave at the drop of a hat, but he wouldn't." I quirked a brow at her confidence.

She replied to my facial expression, "I think Mark has something along the lines of separation anxiety. Hence the hugging marks. He went through something dark this week, and I swear we both almost died from lack of water or food. It's good I could convince him to at least let us do basic daily needs."

My blood ran cold at her words.

"He... _trapped_ you in his arms?"

"Well," She drawled, "I mean, I did _try_ to get up, but he would immediately pull me back down." She paused, "That sounds really bad."

"That _is_ really bad, (y/n)!" My temper was slipping, thoughts of what Mark has and could do to her causing my stomach to twist.

"It's okay! It's fine! I'm not hurt, so everything is okay!" She self-assured. I just stared at her, lips thinning into a line and eyes narrowing. I leaned forward, resting my head on my fist as I continued to stare at her.

' _I shouldn't doubt my friend.'_

_'Why does this hurt so much?'_

_' **Could I have stopped this?** '_

"Jack?"

"We should check on Mark. I feel like if he wakes up and you're not there he'll freak out." I tried to joke about it, but the trueness of the sentence ruined it. Her gaze slightly clouded over, but she nodded anyways. As we began walking a question popped into my head.

"Do you love him?"

She paused, before turning to look at me with a faraway gaze. "Yes." And she curved back forward, not questioning me.

I stared, brow slowly furrowing with my eyes wide in surprise. My mouth opened and then closed.

' _What is this feeling?'_

I continued to stare as she walked down the hall, studying the way she dragged her feet from fatigue, and how pale and small she was now.

' _He isn't safe.'_

I blinked.

' _Why do you love him?'_

My thoughts spiraled.

' _Didn't I see you crying?'_

I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. They were wrong, I shouldn't be thinking like this.

' _If you loved me, then wouldn't you be much happier, and safer?'_

'What the fock." I whispered to myself, "Stop it, Jack, you're just going through a tough time. You don't have many friends in Ireland, and your best friend is going insane. Of course, you would want some support."

No matter how true the thoughts word, I still felt myself staring down the hall at the determined girl. She was so kind to stay with Mark, even in times like this. She accepted him despite everything.

My breathing quickened as I felt that familiar green feeling.

"Fock." I looked outside, then down at my own red wooly sweater. We came for a winter vacation, to be together in a time of holiday. Did they even know the date or time? Did they even know the season? We're all suffering now.

_'What do I need to feel better.'_

Was a thought I had mulled over so much. I felt something dark creeping up my spine against my will, almost like something was trying to control me.

' ** _Yes, Jack, what_ do _you want?_** _'_

That's not my voice. 

' _I don't know.'_

_' **Oh, but you do. I can help you. You see, I need Mark to break out of this state of being a little bitch. So, you could help him.**_ '

"Get out of my head you focker! I don't want to do anything to Mark! He's my best friend!" I gripped at my hair.

' ** _Hm...I wasn't asking you._**'

My breathing stopped.

(Y/n) ran into the room.

"Dark what are you doing to him?"

" ** _Nothing sweetheart."_**

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Ryan don't antagonize him! It'll only make him stay as Dark longer!"

"I DON'T CARE MATT! FUCK! GET AWAY FROM JACK!"

I blinked.

' ** _Let your inner desires lead you.'_**

I parted my lips.

' ** _So, Jack, what do you want?'_**

"To be loved."

' ** _And how will you do so?'_**

"I will–" I froze, shaking. I broke out of my trance as I turned around to face Mark, who didn't quite look like himself. Without thinking I swung my fist at his head before a thump rang through the room as his body hit the floor.

I heaved, tears welling in my eyes as I brought my hands to them.

"Those weren't my thoughts." I whimpered, "He's dangerous!" I yelled out, turning to the three. I locked my gaze with (y/n), face hot with fury. "I will convince you to leave him even if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Jack–"

"I'm going to rest!" I stomped off, not wanting to hear anything or anyone.

' _Fock him, and fock this. I need a break. I will get (y/n) to come to her senses. This place isn't safe.'_

I closed my eyes.

' ** _I'll br_Ring you wha_a_at you ne-eed.'_**

He laughed.

' ** _I'll stay here.'_**

I froze.

' ** _I'll bring the worst out of you.'_**

It was sinister.

' ** _I'm right under your skin.'_**

It was so wrong.

' ** _So either you change, or I change you.'_**

It was disgusting.

' ** _I'll give you everything you ever wanted.'_**

I closed my eyes.

' ** _Just let yourself be taken over.'_**

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_.._ **

**_._ **

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_"No."_

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 16 ~ Forgotten Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Please watch video :3 I made it so ya better watch it because I made it just for this chapter]  
> Here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIfuLss5jAo

 

^^^^^^^^^

****Your P.O.V** **

After walking into the room I was confused as I didn’t hear footsteps behind me. I assumed Jack decided to stay out in the living room.

As I looked around, I noticed Mark wasn’t anywhere in the room, and Matt and Ryan seemed to be in a very intense conversation.

“Guys?”

No reply.

“Guys…” My tone slightly lowered.

I groaned when they didn’t reply.

“GUYS! Where’s Mark?”

“ ** ** _H-eehe_**** hehe ** ** _hehe.”_****

Shit.

Ryan and Matt immediately looked in my direction, fixing their eyes in fear on something behind me. I took in a deep breath, trying to not show fear.

“Dark? Is that you?” I didn’t turn around.

“ ** ** _Y-yes darling. Mark is a little tired right now, but that’s okay.”_**** I shut my eyes tightly, fisting my hands before turning around and smiling at the black haired figure, who was grinning creepily.

“O-oh! I hope he gets good rest. I’m sorry for not being responsive yesterday.”

“ ** ** _Don’t worry. It’s not your fault.”_**** I felt him pull a piece of my (h/c) hair between his fingers, smile falling as a focused expression takes over. “ ** ** _I don’t like having weaknesses.”_**** My heart stopped, watching his already black eyes flicker as he moved his hand to the back of my neck, roughly pulling me to his chest.

“ ** ** _But I don’t mind if it’s you.”_****

I wanted to cry as I felt his hands possessively wrap me in an embrace. I wanted Mark, Host, or who or whatever. Anyone but Dark.

In a few blurred moments, he had left the room quickly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to curl back in fear from the touch. I breathed out a sigh when I saw it was connected to a very concerned Matt.

“(Y/n), are you okay?” I breathed heavily, smiling half-heartedly.

“I will be. Everything will play out.” It was more of a self-asserting statement than to convince them. Ryan stayed quiet, staring at me with an unwavering gaze. I shuffled back and forth, avoiding eye-contact.

“You’re strange.” He simply said, before walking straight past me into the hallway. I furrowed my brow, but shook my head, shaking it off.

The next few moments were a blur. We ran out to see Jack looking lifelessly focused, and Dark, though a distance away, had a knowing smirk on his lips. Matt and Ryan tried to get him away, but in the end, Jack snapped out of it and swung a fist at his head, making him fall asleep once again.

“I will convince you to leave him even if it’s the last thing I’ll do!” My face fell at his statement.

“Jack–“

“I’m going to rest!” He stomped off quickly, inviting himself to one of the guest rooms. Water welled in my eyes, many conflicting emotions raging through my mind.

‘ _Why did this happen? What did Mark do to deserve this? And what’s happening to Jack?’_ I walked over to Dark, who had returned back to Mark. I ran my fingers through his floofy hair, a small smile lifting my face as I remembered all the fun times we had together.

And suddenly, a flash of white muddled my vision.

I gasped, eyes widening significantly as my pupils constricted. My hands lifted to my hair, feeling everything around me blurring.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n) are you okay?”

I began panting for air, feeling my brain become clouded. It felt like a memory was clawing at me desperately me, warning me. I looked down, tears streaming down my now stone complexion.

“(Y/N)!”

I stood up, walking slowly towards Marks room, feeling my eyes slightly narrow. Something light was guiding me. I swallowed, purpose fueling my each and every step. They had stopped calling my name.

Everything blurred dramatically once again, and I stumbled but regained my footing as I made my way into his room, walking towards his desk.

“ _I will always love you.”_ Mark had said.

I look down at his drawer, crouching as I trailed my fingers along the curves of it. I let my hand rest on the bottom knob, pulling it out slowly.

“ _I will always love you.”_ Mark had whispered.

A strange taste filled my mouth as I searched the contents.

“ _I will always love you.”_ Mark had shouted.

My hands rested on a small black notebook, and surges of remembrance triggered tingles to run down my spine.

 _“I will always love you.”_ Mark had begged.

I opened the cover.

“ _My demons go away with you.”_

I flipped the first page.

“ _I feel my best when I’m with you.”_

I dropped the novel, before staring up at the ceiling.

“Hah…hahah…” I smiled gently, eyes watering, “Haha…hahahaha….Hahahaha…haha hahaHAHAHAHA!” I began laughing hysterically, clutching onto my head as bittersweet memories tried to break through the wall of my mind.

“ _You don’t need this.”_

“Hah!”

“ _You can just stick with me ** **forever****.”_

 _“_ MAARRRKKK!” I wailed, screaming his name as I picked up the book, clutching it as hard as I could, before rampaging around the room, unable to control myself.

I felt limbs trying to restrain me, but I just fought harder, trying to fly as they gripped my ankles.

“HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME TOO MUCH!” I screeched, flailing my legs, unable to see the world around me.

“SAVE ME!” I met Matt’s eyes, begging for someone to break me free of these hellish emotions.

“(Y-y/n)…” He whispered, before stroking my hair. My lashing mellowed out as he continued to comfort me, before turning back to face me. “What is that book?”

…

“AGHHHHHHH!” I screeched.

Then closed my eyes.

****Jack P.O.V** **

‘ _What the fock is that noise?’_

I jolted up from my bed, running out the door before noticing nobody but Mark was in the living area. A shiver of fright sped up my back as a blood-curdling scream filled the house. I immediately ran as fast as I could, barging into the room.

I blinked, taking the scene in. (Y/n) was going nuts, trying to fly in many different directions and breaking anything she comes in contact with. Tears coated my eyes as I watched her suffer, wanting desperately to help her. But, I could only watch in agony until she grew tired, and dropped to the ground in fatigue.

Immediately when she fell I rushed over, taking her from Matt and cradling her in my arms, gently rocking back and forth. We didn’t speak as I slowly took the book from her hand, and laying her body on the bed.

“What winter spirit!” Ryan sarcastically exclaimed, and I glared at him, before sighing and running a hand through my hair. “Sorry, man, I don’t know what to do right now to lighten the mood.”

“It’s fine.” I slightly smiled, forcing it as best as I could, before looking back at the book.

“She went crazy after opening that thing.” Matt supplied. He walked over to me, looking over my shoulder as I opened it myself.

The first page was empty, but when I opened the next page, I saw a strange type of table of contents. It seemed to be a diary in a story format. “What?” I was perplexed, wondering how something like this could cause her reaction.

Until I flipped to the next page.

At first, when you read it, it was describing (y/n)s day from her point of view, explaining how she would write down anything that triggered her amnesia.

There were bullet points for the little memories.

The words were erased or scribbled over.

I started flipping through the book, realizing it was the same for every page. Soon, the scribbles became words, forming out alarming sentences such as,

_‘_ ****I can only love you.'** **

_ '(Y/n) doesn't have to remember.'  _

_' ** **Be goddamn scared of me.'****_

_‘_ Stay with me _.'_

_‘_ ****I'm not good for you.'** **

‘ _Please love me.'_ _ ** **  
****_

“Focking hell!” I dropped the book, not wanting to see anymore. I pressed my hands to my temples, trying to drown out the disturbing images, but they wouldn’t disappear.

Matt proceeded to look through the book with Ryan, going farther than I had. I saw them both pale, and I wondered how much worse it got if I had continued reading.

“Six different hand-writings, different words, different presences, different ways of thinking. Dear god…oh, Mark…what the hell can we do?” Matt whispered, and I shuddered.

“You serious? It gets worse?”

“Google, Host, Author, Wilford, and Dark–plus Mark- are signed after their respective sentences. These were the only memories (y/n) had left after having amnesia and meeting us, and even some from before!  _Mark is fucking preventing her from remembering anything._ ” Ryan paused, before staring at (y/n) with an alarmed gaze. “And what the _fuck_ did he do to get (y/n) to forget about this book? She wouldn’t have reacted this strongly if she knew this existed. And _when_ did he get his hands on this?"

My breathing quickened, and I stared at (y/n)’s sleeping body, an overwhelming feeling taking over my conscience.

“I’m getting her out of this house RIGHT NOW. Mark probably hasn’t let her leave in forever. It’s bad for her, and him.” I decided, ignoring their gazes as I went to pick her up and leave.

“Um…Jack I don’t know if you should do this…how would Mark react if he destroyed the living room when (y/n) stayed in the bathroom too long?”

“Just…stay here and watch over him. Put a blindfold over him if he gets too crazy, that might turn him into Host. The Host seemed more reasonable, despite being a child. Also, watch out for other things that might trigger his other personalities.”

“Like saying, ‘Okay Google’? Or giving him a notebook and pen? Or maybe a microphone?”

“Exactly.” I put one of my arms under her knees and the other holding her back as I picked her up. Stomping on the butterflies in my stomach, I turn back to a very worried and concerned Matt and Ryan. “Look, it’s just for a day, just to get Mark used to her being gone for a few hours.”

They continued to stare at me skeptically before Matt sighed in defeat. “Fine, but only because (y/n) seems to be losing it herself from being around Mark too much.”

Ryan eventually agreed with annoyance, and after grabbing her some clothes and toiletries, I rushed us both out of the home, ignoring the gazes of the worried two. Once I got to my vehicle–we had rented one–I opened the door and put her in the front seat, and put her stuff in the back.

Now all I needed to do was to find a hotel and pray when we returned Matt and Ryan were still alive.

****

****

 


	19. Chapter 17 ~ Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD7FyelebdQ
> 
> WATCH ^^^^^^

**^^^^^^^^^**

 

**Mark P.O.V**

My eyelids were heavy, my whole body like lead. My mind was foggy, and a nagging headache nipped at my skull.

' ** _Hey! You woke up! Congratz! Dumbass.'_**

I rolled my eyes with them still closed, before managing to open them. I peered around, adjusting to my surroundings. My memory was foggy, and I couldn't remember much. A low groan left my lips as I attempted to stretch. I was laying on something hard, and when I sat up, I realized It was the floor.

"What?" I murmured, before turning to the couch and deciding it would be best to sit on it. Once I adjusted myself, I sat still, relaxing in the silence that rang through the house. It was very serene.

' _Host wonders why it's so quiet.'_

My eyes slightly narrowed. Something was missing. The host was right, it is too quiet. I turned my head around, scanning the living room once more. "Didn't I destroy this place?..." The recollection made me cringe. All I can remember is being so terrified that (y/n) was gone, but I think I remember seeing her.

Hm...

Where is she now?

"(Y/n)? Where are you?" I stood up, furrowing my brow. I was calm at the moment, thinking she was in her room or in the bathroom. As I continued walking, memories slowly began forming.

' ** _Wow! What a bastard! I can't believe you held her for six days straight! What a guy. You deserve an award for being the number one boyfriend!'_**

"Could you shut up?" But, his words rang true, and I winced at the memory. I definitely wasn't in my right mind.

' **Was that a pun**?'

"No, it wasn't Author. Now stop talking. I can't have you all talking at once."

' **I don't recall us all talking at once.** _'_

"I don't need your sass, Google!"

"Mark, who are you talking too?" At first, I thought it was (y/n), but realized the voice was too masculine. I blinked, turning around and facing whom I remembered as Ryan.

"No one." I blurted.

' _News flash! We have been demoted to nobody!'_

"So...when did you guys get here?" My voice got higher at the end of the question, ignoring Wilford's statement.

"We got yesterday. Don't you remember?" I sighed in defeat, knowing that one of my alters was most likely in control.

' _Host wonders who it was. It definitely wasn't Host.'_

"Did...did I...?" I didn't know how to phrase the question without coming off as batshit crazy.

' _Another news flash! You're already crazy!'_

"If you mean that you were someone _completely_ different then who you actually are, then yes! Yes, you were. We got to meet Host, and I think afterward we met Dark. It was a great, relaxing first day of our visit."

' ** _Do I have permission to skin him?'_**

"Ryan, come on. This is the real Mark, don't be a douche." I heard Matt walk into the room, a much friendlier smile on his face. I felt comforted, but a nagging feeling still stood. "Mark, we're here to help you, don't worry. You're out best friend."

I smiled but felt it twitch. "Did you guys meet (y/n) then?" The though slightly bothered me, but they were my friends. They wouldn't do anything to her.

' **I wouldn't let them.'**

I silenced the robotic voice, before looking up to see nervous expressions on their faces. My eyes narrowed. "Guys..." The warning tone in my voice made their heads snap up to face mine.

"U-um, yeah, we did. S-she was dressed u-up as a doll, and Jack calmed her down. I-I think she had a p-p-panic attack."

"Where's _Jack_?"

Ryan looked completely done, while Matt was sweating in nervousness. I felt fear and anger mix in my stomach.

"Tell me w **h _y the_ hel** l no one is here." I breathed out, feeling my heartbeat quicken and fill my head. My alters began yelling at me to do something, but everything was turning black around me. I was losing myself.

"Jesus, Mark, calm down. Jack just took (y/n) to a hotel for a while," Everything around me fell and silenced, "He thought it would be better for you guys to separate for a while. Honestly, I agree with him. With how you're acting your life will probably go down a dark path, and you'll drag (y/n) with you."

My breathing was even, a small smile on my face. "Wow, that's really logical of you! Probably for the best, I-isn't it?" They both sighed in relief.

"Haha...hahaha...haha **ha _hahahaha! AHAHAHA! YOU FUCKERS! What a SHITTY IDEA!"_**

**Matt P.O.V**

Oh shit. We messed up. Oooohhhh we messed up. As he maniacal laughter filled the room I tried to calm myself down, especially when his hair started changing, along with his clothing. I looked at Ryan, to see his eyes narrowing. Confusion filled me as he only studied Mark turning into someone much darker.

When Marks hair and eyes darkened and skin paled, he stretched his muscles, before turning to us with a petrifying gaze. " ** _Well, this is interesting. It's almost like...Mark let me come out."_** He cracked his knuckles and neck. " ** _Remind me to thank him later."_** He grinned devilishly.

"S-so you're Dark?" As I stuttered out the question, I noticed Ryan reaching for something in my peripheral vision.

" ** _The one and only."_** His body twitched, and he ran a hand through his black hair, before taking a step forward. " ** _Aren't you going to ask me some questions? Like, how I came to be, how I'm here, how much it'll hurt when I tear you to shreds?"_**

I choked, wanting to throw up from the overwhelming feeling in my throat. "That's a bit gory." I turned away from him, but when I looked back, he was gone. I spun around and saw him leaning into me with a wide, terrifying grin.

" ** _So, before I brutally murder you and your friend, how about you tell me where (y/n) is? You see, we have a connection unlike any you have seen. She accepts ALL of us."_** I saw his chest start heaving, and fists clench and unclenching.

' _Shit, he's getting worked up.'_ As the thought entered my mind I turned to Ryan, who I noticed had a...notebook in his hands? ' _How the–oh.'_ My eyes widened, but when I turned to Ryan, so did Dark, and he noticed the novel as well.

Everything went to slow motion as we all looked back and forth. I jumped backward from Dark, just barely dodging a blade I hadn't noticed he'd had. I turned my head to Ryan, who opened his mouth to shout something that I couldn't quite here. Dark turned to him, surprise in his gaze.

" _Heads up!"_ As soon as Dark went to catch the object thrown at him, there was a pause. It landed in Dark's hand, and everything in the house shook. It was like an earthquake as he screeched, pulling at his hair while he shouted in denial.

He kept screeching as his hair seemed to shorten and features become younger. His shirt changed to a buttoned black one. I took in a sharp breath when I realized who he was turning into.

" **Well, this is new."** The Author grinned, waving the hand that had the book in it around. He stepped towards us as I backtracked. Ryan seemed to be in a moment of contemplation, probably mulling over the fact that he just changed Mark's personality just by giving him an empty notebook.

" **Before we start, I need to get my utensils."** Before we could stop him, he had run from the room, before returning way too quickly with a pencil. " **Much better. Ah, it's so amazing finally having full control."**

"Hey, we can work something out here, right? It shouldn't bother you that much that (y/n) is with Jack alone in a hotel right?" Ryan stated, but I pinched my temple with my fingers. ' _Really Ryan? Was that really the way to word it.'_

" **Well, I didn't think of it in that disturbing of a way before. But now...I feel that something must be done of this predicament. How about..."** He chuckled darkly, " **You know, Jack is a really lonely guy. He's said so in many of his videos! Don't you remember Presentable Liberty?"** He grinned as us, before lowering his pencil to the paper.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryan blurted, incredulous. I wanted to slap my hand over his mouth; we shouldn't be antagonizing him.

" **By waving his wishes infront of his face I can control him so easily. He's the perfect character! As long as I show that want in his vicinity, he'll do whatever I say. Of course, I would never give what he wants to him, but I'll let him think what he wants to think."**

"Leave Jack alone!" Ryan shouted again, clenching his fists. I saw Author drop his smile, before walking forward and grabbing Ryan by the collar, almost choking him by slightly lifting him from the ground. ****

**"I don't think I should! He's trying to steal what's most precious to me, and I won't let him do that!"** He spat the words at the end, venom oozing from his sentences. I ran forward, trying to get him to drop Ryan.

' _Why did you throw a notebook at him? He was an evil character in Danger in Fiction! We should have put a blindfold on him.'_

Suddenly, his gaze saddened, and he lowered Ryan, but still kept his grip his shirt. " **I-I'm so bad for her. I really don't deserve her."** For an instant I saw a light in the situation, thinking that he would let us go in a moment of morality. But, it was instantly crushed by his next words.

" **That's why, while she still loves us, I'll make sure she keeps loving us. She can't leave us. How would we survive?"**

' _Why was he using those pronouns? Holy shit, does every alter have feelings for (y/n)? Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit.'_

" **Sometimes I can hear Mark wondering how to make things all feel better, wondering where everything went so wrong. He thinks a cruel joke on himself. But, doesn't that mean we just get more love and connection than others?"**

"You're messed up. Screwed in the head." As soon as Ryan said those words Author brought him into a headlock with ease, and I watched in horror as his face started turning purple.

" **That's not very nice, now is it?"** He grinned, and I immediately launched forward, trying to rip his hands off of him. When I was unsuccessful, I lunged at Author, using my body weight to pin him to the ground.

" **M-maybe if I k** new love better, I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds m **e. Maybe if I cast o** ut a spell, a **nd forced everyone else in the world to disappear but her.** "

"Jesus Christ! Calm your tits man!" I exclaimed, losing my own composure. This wasn't the Mark we knew and loved. Sure, we knew he was clingy in relationships and that's why they always broke up, but this was a whole new level. Was (y/n) some kind of saint? Or was she just extremely unlucky and came at the wrong time?

Would this have developed even if she wasn't here? If that's the case, then maybe it's better that she was, or else who knows how he would have handled everything on his own.

" **Please just let me write one word. Please! I need to make sure he doesn't do anything to her! She's mine! She's my muse!"** He began frantically wiggling once he realized Ryan had helped me pin him, and was trying to rip the book from his hands. He started laughing, then crying. "I FEEL LIKE DYING!" He bellowed once we removed the novel from his hands, voice sounding like Mark's once again.

"THROW ME A PITY PARTY! I FUCKING DESERVE IT!" He wheezed, "KEEP IT GOING TILL IT'S IN FLAMES!" He started crying, and my heart broke. Here was my best friend, suffering because of the lack of control in himself. His hair was turning back to usual, and face morphing back to what it was originally.

My own eyes watered when he looked into my eyes, but then fear replaced it. Sure, I was always intimidated by him. I think most people who meet him realize he carries an aura of authority, despite being childish. But now, I realize he really was someone to fear. Sure, the alters were taking over, but they couldn't do anything against his core values and morals.

That would mean killing doesn't go against his beliefs. His anger in his videos don't really transfer into real life, but when he does really get angry, you can imagine how spine-chilling that would really be.

Right now, locking eye contact, I finally grasped who my friend was, and what he could be if he lost control. And in that moment, I decided that I couldn't let that loss of control happen.

He's so fucking dangerous.

And only (y/n) keeps him in control.

He didn't talk anymore, just stared, broken. "(Y-y/n)..." He would whisper occasionally, and a tear would follow the name.

It was scary how much he loved her. How much all of Mark's alters loved her as well. We had only met three so far, and Host was the most reasonable of them all. And, as if Ryan read my thoughts, he placed a cloth over Mark's eyes, and sadness was evident in them.

He knew it was for the best. At least, that's what we had to tell ourselves.

Ryan finally tied it around his head, slightly lifting his head from the ground to do so, but keeping him pinned, afraid he would lash out if we gave him room to move.

"You guys are my best friends, along with Jack. I'm afraid of hurting you." He whispered as Ryan tied it securely.

Everything went into a peaceful moment of silence. I wish it could last forever.

" _U-uh...Hi! What happened to Author and Dark? Where is (y/n)?"_

Ryan and I looked at each other.

' _It's going to be a long few days.'_


	20. Chapter 18 ~ Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aE0xB8Z6c2E&feature=youtu.be
> 
> ^^^
> 
> I MADE THIS VID FOR THE CHAPTER WATCH IT LOL

_(p/c) ~ preferred console_

_(f/g) ~ favorite game (multiplayer)_

 

**Jack P.O.V**

"Um...where are we?"

"In a hotel."

"Oh."

...

"OH MY GOD! Mark is going to be so worried! I need to get back to him!" As she got up with an alarmed expression I grabbed her arm, pulling her back down to the couch with little effort and a poker face.

"Oi, calm yourself! Mark will be fine. You guys needed a break from each other." After I said those words, (y/n) began rapidly shaking her head, anxiety clouding her (e/c) eyes.

"No, oh no no, he will freak out. You know he will!"

"Ryan and Matt are taking care of him. They will put a blindfold on him if he goes crazy. The host seems reasonable."

"What is Host was just calm because I was there?"

There was a pause.

"Uh..."

"I have to go back." She stated, getting up again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the couch.

"(Y/n), don't you remember what happened before you blacked out?" I was incredulous. Shouldn't she be relieved that she finally got a break from him?

"What? No, of course no-Oh. Never mind. Okay, maybe it is time to take a little break from everything." She let out two little laughs awkwardly, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head after the recollection. Honestly, I was just happy she finally agreed to get away from the craziness.

It was an awkward silence, and I decided to break it.

"So, (y/n)," I used my deep voice jokingly, "Want to play some games? I packed my (p/c) and (f/g)!" She paused, before smiling widely at me. I guess she decided to forget everything for now, and I was happy for her.

"Of course! I love that game!" She giggled cutely before wiggling around on the couch, looking at me expectantly. "Aren't you going to get it?" I raised my eyebrow, but simply shook my head with a small chuckle as she expressed such joy at the mention of playing video games.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Wait here! Oh, wait, I should have some Cheetos in my bag, if you want them!"

"We can share them!"

"Yeah." I smiled, watching her get up and follow me to the only bedroom in the hotel room. We both grabbed the respective items before heading back to the living room and getting comfy on the couch.

The game started up, and I gave her one remote as I took the other. "Dibs on first player! Ha!" I grinned, spamming the button so mine would turn on first. She groaned, before playfully hitting my shoulder.

"I wanted that damn it!" She grumbled, before she heard the music of the game, and turned to me, grinning devilishly.

"What's that look for?"

"I'm so going to kick your ass!"

"No way lady, ima' whoop yours! Prepare yourself!"

And we started the game.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with swearing, laughing, and Cheetos. Eventually, we had gotten up to grab drinks and other necessities, but really stayed glued to our controllers.

Honestly, I never wanted it to end. It was amazing having somebody to play with that wasn't over skype or online. Just me, (y/n), and some snacks.

"Hey, (y/n)," Right now we were chilling, about to open my computer to watch some youtube. At first, I was concerned she wouldn't want to because of Mark's condition, but she decided to just enjoy herself before everything became insane again.

"Yeah, Jack?" She turned to me, and for a moment I was lost in her kind (e/c) eyes, wanting to stare into them forever.

"I...I don't have a lot of friends in Ireland...or at all really," I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, already regretting mentioning anything in the first place. "So...I was wondering..." I blushed deeply, knowing this was what I wanted to ask her since the beginning. The connection I felt to her was strange and sudden, but I felt like she was meant to be in my life.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Of course! We can be best friends!" She grinned childishly, moving so she was sitting on her legs and facing me. I beamed back at her, before wrapping her in my arms, enjoying the warmness in my chest.

' _Focking finally. Finally, I have a best friend.'_ I know Mark was my best friend, and Matt and Ryan were nice, and so was Felix. But we couldn't communicate very much. Plus, Mark was getting more and more busy, even before he started going crazy. I felt like shit because I was losing my connections with my friends.

Having someone in my arms who wasn't going to break away filled my heart, and I never wanted the feeling to go away.

I pulled away, ruffling her hair before sitting right next to her, and opening a new tab on the laptop. I saw Felix had posted a new video and clicked on it.

I couldn't really focus on the video, though; I was too happy that somebody was sitting next to me and told me herself that she was _my_ best friend.

' ** _Hello~'_**

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

' ** _How are you, Jack?'_**

"You can't hear it?"

"Jack, I can't hear anything."

' ** _Wow, you're going crazy, just like Mark! Haha, how about I introduce myself?'_**

He sounded like me. I looked to (y/n), who wasn't paying attention to the video anymore. For a moment I could only think how much I liked having her attention just on me, but snapped out of it, chuckling despite myself.

"Got ya'!" I teased, poking her arm. She pouted, pretending to be angry as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

' ** _I'm Anti. Your new best friend!"_**

' _My best friend is (y/n)._ '

' ** _Well, maybe, but you can't stay here forever. You have to go back to Ireland after this week. So, back to loneliness! Haha...ha...'_**

Fock. Never thought about that. I looked back to (y/n) who was watching the video, completely oblivious to my spiraling thoughts. I scowled at myself, this voice needed to leave or I'll make it.

' ** _You know...we're on the same page. I...I kind of like the attention. We don't have to murder_** **everyone.** ** _'_**

I furrowed my brow, panic coursing through my veins. Kill? What? I would never kill anyone!

' ** _Let's imagine this situation. Say, you see (y/n) or one of your other 'friends' going through something bad because of someone. What do you do?'_**

' _Stop it. Don't twist my morals around.'_

"Oh! I love watching speed paints! Can we watch this one? Please?"

"Sure!" I smiled, watching her (h/l) (h/c) hair bounce as she happily clicked the video she wanted.

' ** _Aw, how cute and innocent. You know who's dangerous for her?'_**

' _Go away.'_

**_'Mark.'_ **

I put my arm around (y/n), trying to muffle the voice through contact. I sighed inaudibly, looking down at her with soft eyes.

It wasn't like I thought of her romantically, it's just platonic. But, I found myself wanting this friendship more than anything.

' ** _Why don't you...take her back to Ireland with us?'_**

' _Holy shit, no way. She's Marks girlfriend, I don't see her in that way.'_

_'_ **_She'd be like a sister, your own personal roommate, and friend. You'd never feel lonely again.'_ **

_'Get out of my head!'_

_'_ **_You want her to want you, just like Mark does. Are you stealing her from him? How would he feel?'_ **

_'You're on his side because HE BROUGHT YOU INTO MY MIND!'_

My breathing was getting more heavy and frantic, and I felt my body twitching. "Jack? Are you okay?"

' ** _You barely know her, but since Mark loves her so much, I bet you're assuming she'll be amazing either way. After all, Mark is still your best friend and idol.'_**

I looked down at (y/n), thinking how happy I could make her. I would do so much to value our friendship, like going out and doing whatever she wanted, finding places and helping her get over her fear of flying. I'd finish videos extra early just to spend time with her, and we could even make videos together!

' ** _Well...m_** _aybe n_ ** _ot t_** _he la_ ** _st one.'_**

For once we agreed on one thing. I understand why Mark never made videos with her. Honestly, I just wanted to protect her from the world. And all she needed to do was be with me instead of Mark. Sure, she won't get that intimacy, but does she really need it? I'm much better for her.

"Hey, (y/n)...I don't know how to say this...but..." She was facing me now as I solemnly stared into her eyes, "I think you should leave Mark. W-wait! Hear me out. He's dangerous and...and maybe until he calms down you can come back to Ireland with me so you don't have to worry about him kidnapping you or something. I'm worried he'll hurt you."

"Jack..." She sighed, looking down, "I know it's hard and difficult, but I need to get through this with him. I love Mark, so much. Right now he might not really be himself, but we can get through it. I believe in him, and myself." She smiled so brightly, holding onto my hand, "It makes me happy that you care."

' _Didn't I see you crying?'_

_'_ **_Didn't I see you crying?'_ **

I felt so alone that I felt like dying. She wouldn't come back with me, and I wouldn't have any relationships. I need her to need me. I-I **iii ne** ee__Ed her **to ne** ___eed me.

"Jack, why are you crying?"

I touched my face and shut my eyes. I ran my hands through my hair, slightly tugging at it, before relaxing. I looked back at her, feeling strange, violent emotions now zipping through me.

' ** _M-ma_** _ke h_ ** _er stay. Do it. DO IT!'_**

"AAAGGGHHH!" I gripped my hair and pressed at my temples, trying to erase the voice in my head.

"Jack! Jack stop! I'm right here for you...please..." I heard sobbing, but couldn't focus as I continued to yell and try to rip the voice from my head.

' ** _DO IT YOU BASTARD.'_**

"NO! I WILL NOT SINK TO HIS LEVEL!" I bellowed, before realizing what I did. Everything started becoming clear again, relaxation flowing through me. I breathed in and out, finally feeling calm. Slowly, I turned to (y/n), who was looking at me with wide eyes. I realized her hand was on my back, rubbing up and down.

' _Heh...I guess I'm like Mark now...'_

"Did Dark do this?"

"Yeah...he brought the voice out..."

"But doesn't that mean it was in you this whole time?"

That's when I started crying.

And the rest of the evening, she comforted me, and we played video games and ate more food.

She was my best friend.

Hah...yeah...

She was **my** best friend.  
  
  
  


 


	21. Chapter 19 ~ Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzjuyJdZ7Fo
> 
> I MADE ANOTHER VID
> 
> WATCH IT 
> 
> >^

^^^^^^^^^

 

**Matt P.O.V**

I have a migraine right now.

Mark probably has one too.

...

This probably wasn't a good idea.

"Okay, Google..." I murmured, forgetting how many times I had uttered it before.

" **Hello.** "

And then, five minutes later he would ask the question.

" **Where is (y/n)?"**

After the question, we give him a microphone.

" _Annndddd we're back with Wilford Warfstache, and today we're interviewing these two gentlemen here!"_

A few minutes later, and...

" _Here's a real question, where the hell is (y/n)?"_

We made sure to take away his golden gun that he managed to point at us every time, and wrap a cloth around his eyes.

" _Hello! Host is excited to be back, but Host feels exhausted for some reason."_

And then...

" _Hehe...heh...I wonder where (y/n) is...will you **tell me?"**_

And repeat.

This was the only way to keep him in control. Averaging, we had about five minutes with each alter before they realized (y/n) wasn't present. The three we talk too are passive until remembering her. While Author and Dark seem to be more aware immediately.

It was tiring repeating the same process over and over to keep him under control. It seemed to be taking a toll on him as well. Right now he was Google, and he began swaying back and forth, long hair waving with his face as his eyes started closing.

" **S-shutting down..."**

And it was over. He was asleep.

Without saying a word, Ryan and I left the room, letting him stay on the couch and sleep while we would have a very _interesting_ conversation about everything.

"What do we do, Matt? We can't keep fucking doing this while Jack is at that hotel with (y/n) relaxing!" Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, clenching his teeth while he paced back and forth. While I too pinched between my brows a strange thought popped into my mind.

"Hey Ryan, wasn't Jack acting weird before he left? Didn't Dark control him or something?"

"Yeah, but what would that-"

There was a moment of silence between us.

"You don't think he's like Mark, do you?" Concern pumped from my heart through my blood, surging through my veins as the beating sped up. His brown eyes reflected the same fear I felt, and he immediately walked up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and gripping them.

"I can't believe I'm just putting this together put...Jack is extremely lonely in Ireland and has joked about having no friends. I feel like (y/n) would be the type of girl to comfort and be a friend when needed. Though, we know Jack doesn't see her in a romantic way, going by some of Mark's logic, wouldn't he become a bit possessive of her friendship if given to him?"

"Whoa, dude, Ryan, that's a big call there. We could be completely off right now. She and Jack could be chilling right now casually with no issues."

"Then why hasn't he replied to any of my texts?"

I looked at him, furrowing my brow. He finally let go of my shoulders, backing away and looking at me with a gradually contorting look.

"We can't leave Mark here alone, but we need to find Jack, even if it's just to check on them. I mean, it's been a whole day, anything could have happened overnight."

We didn't hear footsteps.

"Okay, which one of us is staying with Mark?" We both grimaced, not wanting to deal with the constant changing of personalities. It honestly broke both of us a bit to see our friend lose himself over and over again.

"I don't need a babysitter."

We both froze, a chill crawling up our spines.

"M-Mark?"

"The one and only." He smiled, but it was strained. I waited a few moments, wondering if he was going to shift into a different person, but he never did. "If you're wondering why I'm staying together, it's because I made a deal with them."

"What?"

"If I ' _share'_ (y/n), they'll be happy. I mean, with certain emotions or being triggered they'll still come out, but after being constantly shifting for so long, I now understand the patterns I go through to alter. Since I understand it, I can control it more when in a passive mind. So, I just have to avoid extreme emotions or the triggers that make them come out."

I was surprised, impressed with his ability to even function with everything happening to him. I was even more surprised that he hasn't freaked out about (y/n) being gone.

"So...uh...then you don't mind staying here while we check on Jack?"

"I'll stay right here."

_Why did we believe that sentence?_

Ryan and I looked at each other before he shrugged out a sigh. "Might as well, come on Matt."

"I don't know..."

"Come on!" Ryan gripped my arm, dragging me from the room as Mark watched us leave. I kept eye contract with him as I was pulled out the front door, and I swore for a split second I saw darkness flash in his eyes.

**~~~~~**

**Your P.O.V**

I smiled as Jack sat down, making himself comfortable as I finished pouring myself a bowl of cereal. His vibrant hair was messy and sticking up in different directions. I giggled.

"What? What's wrong?" He grinned knowingly, messing up his hair even more than it was before.

"Oh boy," I rolled my eyes, before realizing I had made a mistake.

"Oh boy," He mimicked.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy..."

"Oh boy!"

"OH BOY!" He yelled, flinging his arms in the air as I laughed, not noticing how his happy face slowly became a scary look, his smile stretching too far and eyes widening a bit too much.

"Do you want some cereal?"

"Of course! Who turns down food?" He chuckled, the thought of rejecting food incredulous to him. I just shook my head, pouring him some before grabbing the milk provided in the hotel and sitting across from him, placing his bowl in front of him and the milk between us.

"Bon apatite," My posh accent made him laugh.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully as we continued to play more games and watch youtube videos. And suddenly, all my worries dawned on me.

"Don't you need to upload videos?" Concern laced my expression, but he just shook his head.

"I had extra prepared for this week because it's winter holiday. Like, come on! It's almost Christmas!"

"What?"

Had that much time really passed? How could I not have noticed? I slowly stood up, ignoring his worried gaze as I stepped toward the window, and opening the blinds.

I gasped when I saw the streets coated in a thin white, footprints from those walking before imprinting the ground. I pressed my face to the glass, ignoring the stinging feeling from the cold and instead relishing in the feeling of familiarity.

Blinking, I turned back to Jack, who looked even more concerned than before. "Did you not know..."" He barely whispered, looking like he wanted to cry. "Did he really keep you confined for that long?"

I could only stare in shock, unbelieving of the current situation. ' _How didn't I know? Winter was always my favorite season.'_ I sadly looked back outside, wondering how long I had really been cooped up.

...

How did I know winter was my favorite season?

My vision blurred and I gripped my head in pain, feeling a strange reverse vacuuming in my mind. Once the pain was relieved enough to function, I ignored the calls of Jack and fled from the room, unable to stomach the feeling of being inside any longer.

I ran through the halls, and down the stairs. Once I reached the lobby I disregarded the greetings of the workers and bolted from the building.

It was complete silence when I stepped outside.

The cold pierced my skin, my bare feet meeting the iciness of the snow below them. Confusion flitted across my face before I began spinning round and round, becoming exposed to the dark clouds in the sky. I faced upwards, eyes squinting when I saw the little flurries beginning to fall gently from above.

Wonder filled my chest as I let my hands stretch out to catch the flurries that slowly began falling around me, and a small smile lifted my cheeks as tears pricked in my eyes. Without thinking, my feet left the ground, unable to hear the cries of Jack as I flew up, being enveloped in the cold around me.

My eyes closed in peace, wanting the feeling to last forever. Slowly, I let my eyes flutter open, looking at my hands and noticing that they seemed off color. I tilted my head to the side, before looking down at my bare feet, and noticing that same purplish hue starting to travel up from my toes.

Blinking some more, I squinted further down to see a blob of green moving back and forth quickly. Deciding it was time to come down from my heaven, I slowly lowered myself to the ground, wiping away any excess tears from my ears.

When I landed in front of Jack, he was sitting against the back wall of the building, head between his knees and rocking back and forth. I tilted my head, before crouching in front of him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Jack?" I whisper.

His head slowly lifted, and for a second I swore I saw a bright green, demonic flash through is eyes. But it disappeared when he looked at me, fear and sadness overtaking his features. It broke my heart to see that distraught expression on his face.

Instead of saying anything, he weakly pulled me to him, spreading his legs so I could be closer to him. He nuzzled his head into my neck, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me as close as he could.

"Don't do that to me, please, I thought I lost my best friend." He whispered so I could barely hear him. My chest dropped at his words, but I didn't say anything, suddenly feeling very tired. Everything became slightly cloudy and I started closing my eyes, him not noticing as he continued to hug me.

I  tried opening my mouth to say something, but it was frozen shut. I wasn't wearing the right attire for the weather, and before panic could set it, I had already lost consciousness.

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 20 ~ Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39O9YzFuELA
> 
> WATCH  
> I MADE  
> I CRIED
> 
> WATCH 
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^

(hope you like the video, not gonna lie I cried lol it's pathetic I even made it)

Jack P.O.V

I wasn't going to let her go. Not again. She flew away, and I was so scared she wouldn't come back.

I couldn't handle rejection.

As I held her in my arms a sense of completeness brought a small smile to my face. I nuzzled into her neck more, her hair brushing against my head.

I wanted to protect her, just like Mark did.

Honestly, I don't blame Mark for doing what he did. He loved her so much and just wanted to protect her, and with the whole going insane thing, it must have escalated everything to the point of confining her to the home.

Though, she herself told me that during that time she didn't want to leave either, as she developed a fear of the outside due to thoughts of people kidnapping her and running experiments on her.

Right now, I was just trying to keep myself from taking her and bringing her to Ireland with me, so we could be best friends forever.

My arms tightened around her waist more, and I let the side of my cheek lay on her shoulder.

Honestly, I was just so tired of being here, stuck in my own sadness. I have so many childish fears now that seem to be driving me crazy.

'It's okay to be crazy. Isn't it much more fun that way?'

When I think about (y/n) leaving, it makes me relate to Mark in a way I didn't want to relate to him. I wouldn't let her leave. I couldn't stand without having her presence after investing myself in this friendship.

I'm too delicate now, and the dark thoughts won't leave me alone.

'Come on, she's in your arms now.'

She herself had told me we would stay friends, but the words don't seem to heal the everlasting pang of neglect anytime she looks at someone else. The pain is just too real now. It's so much that time can't even erase the feelings that are suffocating me.

When (y/n) cries, I'll wipe away all of her tears. When she'd scream I'd fight away all of the fears. I want to hold her hand through all of the years.

The problem right now was Mark. He wouldn't let her go, and I think he'd resort to violence much quicker than I would.

"Hey"

I lifted my head.

My blurry vision adjusted to Mark carrying three blankets and standing in front of us. His eyes were kind, a knowing smile gracing his features.

"Mark?" I rasped, voice strained from the cold.

He didn't say a word as he situated himself next to me against the wall I was leaning on, and wrapping the three blankets around all of us. He adjusted our position so (y/n) was between us, getting the most warmth.

"Why is she out here in these clothes?" I looked up at his concerned expression, wondering why he wasn't going crazy on me.

"She just ran outside and flew into the sky when it started snowing. It was a beautiful sight. Scary, but beautiful."

"Scary?"

I looked into his milky brown eyes.

"She was so free, I thought she wouldn't come back."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you...like her–"

"Just as a friend. She's my best friend." Mark looked extremely relieved, letting out a deep breath and chuckling afterwards.

"Oh thank god, I would've had to kill you if you did."

I raised my eyebrow. Somehow that didn't seem like an empty threat.

"Don't give me that look." He pushed my shoulder, both of us chuckling together. Soon it quieted down, and we looked forward at the wonderful winter scene unfolding in front of us.

After a few moments, I decided to ask him.

"You seem good." What a way to word it. Jesus Christ, I need to go back to elementary.

"I am good," I faced him as he continued to stare out at the distant road. At the moment we were in the back of the empty parking lot. For some reason, this place was deserted at the perfect time. I wasn't complaining though, because that means nobody saw (y/n) flying.

"So how did you manage to control them?"

"I made a deal to share (y/n), plus now that the initial phase is over I have a better understanding of the alters. As long as I avoid triggers and extreme emotion I'll be fine and in control."

We sat in taciturnity once again.

Mark looked really content right now.

"Aren't you going to yell at me for being this close to (y/n)?"

"No," He turned to me, and for an instant, I saw his eyes blink into darkness. "I've decided that (y/n) should have one other person in her life other than me that's almost just as close. Since I trust you so much, and you already seem attached, I wanted to invite you into our mini family."

It went right over my head.

"What?"

"Come live with us. We can be happier that way. I know you love Ireland and everything but you're so miserable without friends or family nearby. Plus, we can support each other's insanity, and the fans will love it."

A large smile formed on my face. I was finally being accepted into something. The joy I felt couldn't be conveyed through mere words. I've tried before to tell myself that I would find somebody who would hold me close, but this is so much better. I've been all alone, and now two wonderful people were offering to accept me into their life and keep me close.

"Really?"

"Of course, Jack, you're my best friend too."

"Oh, Mark," I choked, covering my mouth with my hand and trying to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. I finally let everything out when he started rubbing my back in circles, comforting me.

Finally, he hugged me. Though, it was more like a group hug as the sleeping (y/n) was sandwiched between us. I mustered all the emotions I could into a smile, hoping that it expressed everything that I wanted him to know.

He closed his eyes, slightly bobbing his head in acknowledgement to my feelings. Together, we spent hours sitting and hugging, keeping each other warm until night fell, and it was time to return to our hotel room.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I bad for her?"

"Honestly, Mark, you may be unpredictable, but you haven't hurt her. I know the moment you do she would leave you, but you love her too much to bring her pain. I think the only thing to worry about is other people, because goddamn it Mark, you can be pretty scary when angered."

We both chuckled, and I watched as (y/n)'s hair swung slightly as Mark carried her to the lobby door.

"You know, Mark..." I sighed, "After Dark did that thing to me I've been hearing a voice as well. He's trying to take control."

"Don't fight it." I looked at him disbelievingly, "No, I'm serious. Look what happened to me when I didn't accept it. Now that I've come to terms with it, I can at least be myself when not exposed to triggers."

I sighed.

"It's hard."

"I know it is."

I snorted.

"It's probably way harder for you. I just have one, and you have five."

He looked at me.

"Beggers can't be choosers."

I raised my eyebrow, stopping in place as he walked through the door, using his foot to get inside. I watched as the door closed, contemplating.

What could he have possibly meant by that?


	23. Chapter 21 ~ I just can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwKalDSnF2U
> 
> ^^^^^^  
> (some of the dialogue in this is voiced my markiplier himself (audio i got from his videos), so please watch the video, I'll even put a * where his dialogue in the video starts. Plus, i worked hard especially on this video just for you c:)

**Mark P.O.V**

"I'm not dangerous."

' **Yeah.'**

_' Obviously.'_

**' _Sure.'_**

**_'_ ** _Definitely.'_

_ ' **Most likely.'** _

"I'M NOT!"

...

"Ugh, how the fuck am I supposed to make a video? What video should I make? How can I just come back after being gone so long? Plus, it's two in the damn morning, everyone's asleep, and I'm sitting here in my sound-proofed recording room screaming at myself."

I spun around in the chair, resting my chin on my hands, thinking about how Matt and Ryan found us in the hotel, and we all came back to my house for the night. Jack and I haven't told them of our plans. What should I do?

' ** _I know what you could do.'_**

"Don't even fucking start with me Dark." Tonight, Dark was being a bitch. More so than ever before and I wanted to strangle the bastard so badly. He wants _me_ to hurt my friends. It's stupid.

' ** _Come on...it won't hurt them that much.'_**

"Ridding Matt and Ryan of the ability to walk won't hurt that much? Dark, have you lost your already lost mind?" I was so furious my tone was sarcastically calm and kind.

' ** _Are you sassing me? How old are you?'_**

"Older than you."

' ** _Fine.'_**

A strange feeling started churning in my mind, and I realized was he was trying to do, and immedietly muffled it.

' ** _Don't...don't fight me.'_**

"I _will_ fight you! You won't come out! I won't let you take control!"

There was a moment of silence, it was eerily off-putting.

' ** _Didn't you say yourself that fighting it made it worse?'_**

"I won't let you hurt anyone."

' ** _It's for (y/n)'s good.'_**

"They aren't trying to hurt her."

Suddenly, the shifting feeling began creeping back into my mind, and I couldn't completely push it away.

' ** _You know it's for the best.'_**

"God fucking dammit! Get out of my head! Everything is finally going well and I don't want you to ruin it!"

' ** _I won't leave. I'll keep pushing_.'**

***** "Argh...WHY?" I gripped at my hair, trying to push him back into the corner with the rest of my alters. But, the darkness kept coming, slowly starting to consume me.

"NooOOO! OH GOD!" A sharp pain went through my mind, and a throbbing migraine followed after as I abruptly stood up against my will. Laughter echoed hollowly and it guided me towards the door, forcing my hand onto the knob. I sharply jolted my hand to try and lock myself in, but couldn't.

"ARGH! THAT WAS IT!" I yelled, my throat straining as I was pushing the boundaries of my body, wanting to stay present so he couldn't do the hellish deed he wanted to do.

' ** _She finally loves all of us, we can't lose her.'_**

I shook my head vainly as my feet went one in front of the other, the rest of the personalities in my mind staying quiet, even if they wanted to help it was useless at this point.

I felt my determination thinning as I was guided into the kitchen, my vision fading as I knew I was losing control.

That was, until I saw my own hand pick up a blade.

"no...no NO WHAT THE FUCK NO! GOD DAMN IT! FUCK!" I cried out, trying to pull away but instead falling to the ground, hitting my head against the counter as the laughter continued to spin around in my head.

' ** _Stop fighting me._** _'_

My eyes were wide in panic as my body stood itself to its feet, and once again reaching for the blade.

"FUCK!" I bellowed, watching in horror as my hand wrapped around the blade handle. Suddenly, I was more awake, and I continued to fight as we neared the room they were sharing.

' ** _They won't even see us coming._** '

Tears threatened to fall as my body struggled to walk down the hall, slamming up against a wall as my feet kept inching towards the door.

I groaned out, shutting my eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to slow us down, but they just reopened as my body continued towards the end of the hall. Right when my hand touched the doorknob, I screamed.

"AAHHHH FAAAAACK!" My hand slowly started to twist the knob as I used every fiber of my being to fight against it. "AHhhhh, come ON!" I grit my teeth as I felt liquid trail down my cheeks, the laughs of the damned coming from within me.

The door opened, and I was left with only sorrow as my eyes landed on the two sleeping figures, one out on a spread-out mattress and the other on a small bed. The pain was becoming overwhelming, and my will to protect them snapped in an instant.

"Ugh...I can't do it, I can't FUCKING do it, okay? Fucking CRIMETY, Jesus christ." I groaned, before groaning more loudly in pain, and my vision slightly clouding over as I could only watch helplessly as Dark took control, laughing about how it was funny before walking towards Ryan.

'Please.' I was just a thought now, like the others, and I put as much hope and begging into that one word as I could muster.

And right as Dark plunged the blade into Ryan's leg, Jack walked in.

"Mark are you-JESUS FOCKING CHRIST! DARK! FOCK!" He ran forward, mumbling about an ambulance before socking me in the head, letting everything fade into a dark, peaceful black.


	24. Chapter 22 ~ Tag, You're it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnZcG3H7Ik&feature=youtu.be
> 
> WATCH :D!
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

****Jack P.O.V** **

It was difficult seeing Ryan in a hospital bed.

It was difficult seeing Matt so distraught.

It was even _more_ difficult seeing how Mark is taking everything.

But, the worst was the fear on (y/n)’s face when she walked in after the commotion. That’s also partly why Mark has a constant expression of horror on his face, horror with himself and the situation.

Of course, we made an excuse with the paramedics. I’m surprised I even could in the moment of hysteria. Mark is now, as seen in the eyes of the medics, psychotic. He can’t control himself because of mental disorder.

Which is…probably the truth anyways. Maybe that’s why I didn’t even stutter or break eye contact even when thinking it was a lie.

At the moment I was holding a crying (y/n), who even despite me asking many times why wouldn’t answer. I knew she wasn’t very close to Ryan, so it must be some other reason that she’s ****not tell_ing me.****

Fock, I need to calm down.

“Hey, (y/n), please tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing you cry.” And, so does Mark. Who, at the moment is sitting across from on, legs bouncing up and down nervously. She merely looked at me, shaking her head as she stuffed her face back into her hands.

But I saw her glance at Mark.

She’s afraid of him.

My heart dropped as the connection was made, and I couldn’t help but look at Mark with an alarmed stare. But, he was too deep into his own world to notice anything I was hinting at. I even see his mouth moving. He was talking to them.

I turned back to (y/n), nudging her one last time and ready to give up asking before her little voice squeaked out,

“I’m scared.”

****Your P.O.V** **

Oh, what have I gotten myself into. I love him so much, but how long until he decides to hurt me instead?

And now Jack too. He doesn’t think I notice his blue eyes gleaming green whenever that dark look crosses his face. No, I know. I know that I’m doomed too.

I have to leave.

At the moment, Jack had me wrapped in his arms as he comforted me, and I realized with an internal face palm that I put myself in this position. How could I have not seen the same tendencies that Mark had in him? The possessive aura, that infesting stare they send other people, and the begging when I need to go somewhere that wasn’t right beside them.

“I’m scared.” I murmured, before regretting it. Honestly, even if Mark didn’t react, I know he heard me. I saw him tense, and I saw his fingers clench in his hair. Jack, though, relaxed his arms, letting me sit beside him instead of in his arms.

Speaking of that, why is Mark even letting him do that? Did they make some kind of deal with each other? Jesus. Seriously, what have I gotten myself into?

At the moment, my plan, despite it being super painful, was to fly away after convincing them to let me outside. I would probably come back after a while, I just think they both needed me gone to clear their minds.

I just needed to make it to the parking lot of the hospital. I don’t even care if people see me, I’ll put my hoodie that I’m wearing right now over my head so nobody sees my face. If my fears of being tested on come true, I know Mark would save me. Or…whoever would come out at that time.

I didn’t want it to come to this, but Mark actually hurt someone–well, it was actually Dark, but that means Mark doesn’t even have control over him. What if Dark decides I’m worthless and kills me? He hurt Ryan, so why not me? Or, Matt? Or, even Jack?

I’m insane for staying with him this long, but I love him. I love him so much. It’s just not safe or healthy for either of us to be near each other at the moment.

When I looked up at Jack and saw the green glowing in his eyes, and that creepy smile stretching his features, I decided I needed to leave. Now.

“(Y/n)?”

My feet stood on their own. I hope I don’t regret this.

“(Y/n)?” Holy shit, that was Mark. I decided not to focus on how broken and shaken he sounded, and set my mind on track. I already made the decision to leave. I know it’s better. I can’t look at him.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.”

“I’ll come with you!” Jack offered.

“No!” I spat back, before realizing what I did. In shock, I slowly brought my hand to my mouth, frozen in disbelief. ‘ _Did I just do that? How could I do that?’_

“(Y-Y/n) …are you okay?” Oh gosh, Jack looked so sad and rejected, and he was pouting like a little puppy. Without thinking, I turned and walked. Ignoring the calls of the two I kept pacing, making my way to the elevator while greeting the nurses solemnly.

Tears pricked in my eyes when I walked into the elevator and turned around, seeing Jack running toward me and Mark trailing behind. They both were calling my name, but couldn’t reach me as the doors closed, and a ding sound rang through the little box as I gravitated toward the ground.

I felt suffocated as the bland cheerful elevator music rang around me. I shook my head, running my fingers through my (h/c) hair roughly and tapping my foot anxiously. The bottom floor was reached, and I walked out, pacing toward the back door and making my way out, ignoring the goodbyes of the receptionist.

The doors parted with the push of my arms. I was outside. But, fear glued me to the ground. All the paranoia, despite the empty parking lot due to the time of night, stopped me from flying. I couldn’t let people know I had this ability.

And honestly, I wished I really did fly in that moment. Because soon after I took a few steps, the doors behind me flew open.

“(Y/n)! Wait! What’s happening? Are you okay?” I hunched my shoulders, tensing, before relaxing. I turned around slowly, making eye-contact with Jack’s sparking green left eye and Marks darkened ones.

Cautiously, I took a step back, staring at Mark with fear. Jack, seemingly noticing the fear, took a bandana out from his back pocket. It was plain and pink with an odd texture to it. Without Mark’s consent, Jack wrapped it around Marks' eyes.

“What?” I murmured before a squeak of shock escaped from my throat. His outfit changed into a tan trench coat, and blood dripped from beneath the pink bandana wrapped around his messy, now brown hair. I kept walking backward, fear widening my eyes.

“ _(Y-y/n)! Where are you going?”_ I choked as tears pricking at the edges of my eyes. He took a step forward, reaching out with his hand. Immediately I backtracked, but I went to fast and tripped over a crack in the curb.

“ _Host is here for you! Don’t worry, this is Host! Host took care of you when Mark couldn’t. Everyone loves you very much!”_

“Host, you’re not helping.”

“ _Why hello Jack! Does Jack have any candy? Host thinks it would make (y/n) feel better!”_

“No…no, Host, you’re not helping.”

Ignoring the feud between them, I quickly picked myself up, and ignoring my scratched hands I turned heel and ran as fast as I could.

Did he just fucking say _everyone_ loves you very much?

Oh no. Hohooooooo nooo. Definitely not.

Really, though, why did I run?

“ _Wow! Jack! Host thinks she wants to play tag!”_

“What? What? (Y/n)! (Y/N)! WH ** ** _ERE A_**** RE YO ** ** _U GOI_**** NG?”

Shitshitshitshitshit. Ahahahahah, _run._

“ _Jack? Why are Jacks eyes green? Why is Jack so upset?”_

“She’s r ** ** _unning away! We have to get her Host! Fock! DON’T LET HER LEAVE US!”_****

Now panicking, my heart pumped faster than ever before as I willed my feet to lift from the ground. But for some strange reason. I couldn’t fly. I was too afraid subconsciously that I couldn’t do it.

So, I was running through the parking lot.

“ _(Y/n)! Host he ** **ard you wanted t**** o play tag!”_

I breathed heavily, fear clogging my airways. They wouldn’t stop chasing me, would they? I needed help.

“I’m being chased!” I called out, hoping somebody would be in the parking lot. All rational thought had left my mind as I was hunted down by the man I loved, and the one who claims to be my best friend.

“ _(Y/n)~Tag is a really fun game, especially when Host is it!”_

Can anybody here me? I've been hidden in my home. Can anybody here me? Am I talking to myself? Only the words ‘Tag, you're it’ rang through my mind constantly in a downward spiral of _fucking ** **terror.****_ Running through this damn parking lot they chased me and they _wouldn’t stop!_

“ _Eenie meenie miny mo! Catch a lady by her toes~ If she screams don’t let her go”_ He sang, and it was as if his voice was ringing in all different directions. The parking lot felt never-ending as I kept running forward, hair whipping around me wildly.

“ ** ** _Oh! I know this song, Host.”_****

Was this some kind of game to them?

“ ** ** _Eenie meenie miny mo! Your mother said to pick the very best girl~”_****

The darkness wrapped around me like a blanket.

“ ** ** _HAHA!”_****

“AHHHH!” I screeched, crying out as I bumped into something firm, and being bounced backward into the ground. I was pushed to the ground, the words being taken from my mouth.

“ _Tag, (y/n) is it! Ehehehe!”_ Tears fell from my lashes as Host or Mark or whoever the hell he is kept me on the ground, before leaning down to beside my ear.

“ ** ** _I love it w_ hen I hea _r your br_**** _eathin ** **g. I ho**** pe to go ** **d yo u’re never leavi****_ng.”

“LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN’T YOU SEE?” I screeched, fighting against him with all my strength.

“ _Host thinks (y/n) should calm down, or else d ** **ark will come out.****_ ” I only resisted as I kept screeching and crying, wondering why no one was there.

“ ** ** _What’s wrong (y/n)? It’s just me, Jack! And that’s Mark!_****

“No! You’re not Jack and he’s not Mark. You fucking made me run through the parking lot, chasing me and you wouldn’t stop while screaming ‘Tag you're it’. You pushed me to the ground taking the words out of my mouth still saying ‘Tag you're it’. When will you be finished? When will you LET ME GO?”

“ ** ** _NEVER!”_****

And then there was silence.

I breathed heavily, horror freezing my senses.

Jack stared blankly, but his eyes watered.

Mark cried softly, trying to regain composure.

He hit me over the head so I would pass out.

What’s going to happen to us?

****

****

 


	25. Chapter 23 ~ I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7FHGTud4pc
> 
> ^^^^  
> WATCCHHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHC
> 
> BWUH BWUH BWUH BWUH
> 
> it took awhile

**Your P.O.V**

' _What the hell happened?...why was I asleep?'_

Before I opened my mouth to call for something, I recollected what had happened just before, and immediately began hyperventilating as my eyes snapped open. I scanned the room quickly, recognizing it as my own.

' _Maybe it was all just a dream...yeah! Just a dream! Haha...'_

When I moved to get off the bed, I tripped when my leg got caught on something. I faceplanted, and laid there in a moment of internal embarrassment, before checking what I tripped on.

Scratch that, I didn't trip on anything. I was fucking wearing a chain. I was tied to the bed by _metal_.

"MARK? JACK?" I screeched, shuffling around in panic with tears threatening to fall. Fear strummed my heart strings as I heard stomping heading toward my room.

" **Hello~"**

"Who the fuck are you?" He looked like Mark, but had longer hair and was wearing a blue shirt with a big white 'G' on it.

" **(Y/n), I am Google. To activate my services, please say, 'Okay Google'."**

I sobbed, knowing Mark wasn't going to come out and save me because he lost control of himself.

" **Google senses you are experiencing emotional disturbance. Would you like me to nurse you back to health?"**

"Yes!" I sobbed out, "Remove this stupid chain from my ankle!"

" **Sorry, (y/n), Dark said you didn't follow the rules. It is number one rule to follow the rules. I abide by every rule."** All my hope was crushed, and instead of crying , I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Technically, you stabbed Ryan. Hurting people is against the rules."

**"Not Dark's rules. I follow Dark's rules, and Dark's rules can't go past Mark's morals."**

"Wait," I was now reeling in shock, "Mark has no problem hurting people?...what?"

" **His morals have been twisted from the beginning. He has internalized them. For now, until Jack gets back I am not authorized to unchain you. You must wait for him to return."**

"Okay, Google." I spat out, before covering my mouth after realizing what I said. "W-wait, I didn't mean it-" Immediately, he took that as my activation and walked straight up to me, pulling me to him. I tried to fight him but his strength was inhuman, almost like he _was_ a robot. "Google, I didn't mean it. I was just saying okay to you."

" **Shhh...it'll all be okay, (y/n),"** He whispered soothingly, patting my head as he ran his fingers gently through my hair.

"Get off me!" I shouted but immediately regretted it when his eyes flashed red. He clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on me.

" **I'm trying to be nice and decided to ignore my goal of destroying mankind just for you. Why don't you let me do this while I can until somebody else takes over? We all love you, so just accept it, (y/n). You'll stay here until we think you can leave.** " I scoffed at his words.

"So, does Jack agree with this?" I challenged.

" **Of course. He values your friendship, and my friendship a lot. Plus, with how things are going, Mark will be able to start uploading videos again. He even plans to eventually make one with you, so the world knows you're ours. Well, he won't say ours, but he means it that way."**

"Fucked up shit."

" **Don't swear."**

"I do what I want!" With all my stubbornness in the pit of my stomach, I flew out of his arms, trying to get out of reach but the chain kept me in the vicinity. He growled in an animalistic way, and I felt my face pale and hands start shaking at the noise.

" **I just want to spend time with you!"** He protested, but it came out as a threat more than anything with his menacing tone.

"And I don't! Just leave me alone, okay?" I hugged myself, finding my way onto the closet. The chain did have a bit of length to it, and my bed was next to the tall wardrobe. So to avoid further touch, I sat atop it, not coming down.

" **Argh! J -just let me love you!" **He whole body glitches as an aura danger shifted with him. For those split seconds when he glitches he becomes younger, and in a black button up shirt. ' _Well isn't this terrifying?'_

"Go away! Shoo! I want a break!" Bravery came over me without my permission, and I saw a look of hurt replace the anger before. Sadly, he nodded, before sulking out of the room and leaving the door open.

' _There goes my privacy. I can't reach the door! Ugh.'_

"(Y/n), get your head together! You just got kidnapped, and now you're chained to a bed. I mean, Jack might help you, but I don't think they'll just let me go. Yeah, we can't just start over after this. He's being a huge piece of shit, and will probably burn in hell when he kills someone by accident." I was now whispering to myself, but I decided not to think about it. What's the point? I'm going to go insane being stuck in this stupid room anyways.

I blinked, before looking at the ceiling. "YOU COULD AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME STUFF TO ENTERTAIN MYSELF WITH!" I yelled out, but he didn't come rushing back like before, and a pouty frown lowered the tips of my lips. I wish there was another way out of this.

**Mark P.O.V**

The voices won't go away, and I knew they'd stay for longer than just a few days. I decided to let them do what they want.

_I've given up._

The pain was wallowing and I couldn't take it anymore. Who cares if I go to hell for what I did, it's for the best. This way, I get my best friend Jack, and my lover (y/n). We can be a family forever.

Right now I don't have to listen to them since Google is in control, so they'll all be talking to him while I'm stuck in this corner. Jack right now is covering up for us, and might not be back until tomorrow, so Matt and Ryan won't get suspicious. They don't want to face me anyways after what I did.

Why don't I regret it? Sure, it's bringing me sorrow to see him hurt, but I keep hearing Dark whispering how it was for the best.

Maybe it was?

No, goddamn not. It wasn't for the best. It ruined my friendship, and I'm now visibly insane to them. It's not my fault, my alters said some awful things, and they can really make a person fade away.

I broke all the phones except for mine and Jacks so (y/n) wouldn't have a means to escape. We won't keep her chained forever, just until she calms down and loves me again.

So, to convince her I've decided later this week I'm going to post a video featuring her to my channel. I'll get her to act normal and lovey dovey to convince the fan base nothing is wrong. They will accept her and that will make her accept me, right?

Right?

It was getting late, and Google was just sitting and doing nothing but stare at a wall for hours, on alert in case (y/n) did anything.

Google was dosing off when I pushed and made myself take back over. My vision blurred and dizziness overtook my mind for a few moments until I was finally in control. I blinked a few times, getting adjusted, before making my way to (y/n)'s room, only to find her asleep.

"You should run," I whispered, turning off the lights as tears clouded my eyes. How could I do this to her? It was wrong, messed up. I'm sinking farther into hell, aren't I? I'm such a horrible person.

But I can't help it.

"Darks coming after you, you know that right?" Despite mentioning him, Dark still didn't say a word. Actually, everyone was exceptionally quiet at the moment. "How can you sleep so soundly when you're in so much danger?"

"I guess there's nothing you can do. There's no place to hide from me anymore. I'm so sorry, (y/n). I'm sorry it turned out this way." I was now crying softly, holding her hand in mine and gently squeezing it, not enough for her to wake up. I wanted to see her (e/c) eyes light up with joy like they used to.

"I...I kept breaking you down with what was happening, ever since the beginning. And then I would use hope to put you back together. This process kept repeating and I'm just wondering why you never left me. Why?"

Even though I knew there wouldn't be an answer, I still put as much emotion into every word I possibly could.

"Because I love you, Mark."

My heart stopped.

"Why are you doing this?"

I started breathing heavily.

"We could've just had a normal relationship, I never stopped loving you."

Tears spilled from my eyes freely.

"Mark...please don't do this."

I wish there was another way out of this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 24~ What really Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (made another video, so watch it lol)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMzIWABCtpw
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> WATCH

 

**Jack P.O.V**

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and today–"

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!" I screeched, causing Mark to burst out laughing. I completely destroyed the serious tone this video was supposed to have. But, maybe it was better this way. This way the fans wouldn't be as worried.

"As you can see _here,_ " He pretended to be annoyed as he rolled his eyes and gestured to me, "Jack is at my house." I grinned, waving to the camera excitedly. "And you're probably all very worried right now because I haven't uploaded in a long time. Actually, I haven't really been on the internet in a long time, so no contact with friends really either."

"I know that you guys might be angry, sad, scared, worried, maybe some of you happy, that I disappeared without notice. I just wanted to announce that I'm okay and that I'll be back to uploading videos soon. I had a bit of a rough time these past few weeks as some of you had noticed through my videos. I just wasn't in the right state of mind, but with friendship," He gestured to me, "and someone else special to me, I managed to get through this in one piece."

"So, this is just a quick upload to keep people from posting any more videos about my disappearance and making up myths of what happened. Something that maybe over time I might be able to share. Right now it's just too recent to elaborate on it. I'm afraid...I just..." He trailed off, and I noticed his eyes clouding over. For a moment I thought I even saw a few strands of hair change color.

"It's been difficult," I supplied in his stead, "And I flew all the way from Ireland to support him and someone else with him. He'll introduce them soon, just not right now. What happened was terrible, and we don't know when it can be shared, or how it is to be shared. For now, this is just an update that everyone is safe, and everyone is okay and in one piece."

"So..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. There was a moment of silence as we just looked at each other, unsure what else to say. Mark heaved a sigh, before turning and looking solemnly at the camera.

"So, I'll see you guys in the next episode." He smiled softly, "Bye-bye." He waved, before he shut the camera off, and rested his head in his hands, and I saw his chest began heaving as his hands started gripping at his hair.

"Mark, I'm right here for you." I rubbed his back, watching as he slowly calmed down, before sitting back upwards and staring at me curiously. The gaze quickly disappeared, and he stood up, shuffling in place awkwardly.

"We should go check on (y/n)."

"Yeah."

**Your P.O.V**

"LET ME OUT YOU...YOU...BLEH!" I crossed my arms, flying back onto the wardrobe when I heard their footsteps. It had been like this every day for a week. They would come in my room, try and coax me back to them, and then give up after leaving some food or snacks for me.

"Well, if it isn't the psycho twins!" They both flinched, and I felt guilty for only a second. I was just pissed off now. I needed to get out of this room before I went insane.

"Look, this is only temporary until we trust that you won't leave."

"Temporary? TEMPORARY? It's been a week fellas, now's a good time to let me off this fucking chain." I clenched my teeth, temper loose without me trying to control it. I was too tired to.

They looked at one another, having some weird, possibly telepathic conversation with each other before turning back to me. Mark looked extremely nervous, while Jack looked relieved.

"Fine." Mark threw his hands in the air, before walking out of the room. My eyes lit up, and I immediately perked up. I flew off of the wardrobe and flew over as close as I could to Jack, grabbing onto his hoodie.

"Really? Really? You'll let me free roam?" I was so excited that joy pushed my words out quickly, almost so they were unable to be understood. Jack looked down at me cautiously as I had his shirt in a death grip, but he nodded, a small smile replacing that cautious look.

"As long as you don't leave the house I think this will work out. Everything just needed to calm down a little bit. But, Ryan and Matt aren't coming back. I told them to leave, and I would take care of Mark. Mark really doesn't want you in contact with other people, which is why he let me here so you wouldn't get bored of him. Plus, I only see you platonically, which is good enough for him. "

I blinked. So that's why Jacks still here.

"Okay. So...can you let me off now?" I begged, wiggling my leg so the chain would rattle.

"One more condition," He looked at me sadly, "You can't fly. It just makes Mark want to clip your wings so you won't fly away."

"I don't have wings."

"It's a metaphor, (y/n)."

"Okay, okay, now let me go. I promise I won't fly."

I practically jumped for joy when he pulled a key out of his back pocket, and slowly walked behind me, inserting it into the lock. I beamed as I felt my ankle become free of the suffocating brace.

"Yay! Thank you, Jack!" I launched forward and hugged him, not caring that I should actually be angry that they tied me up for so long. He pats my back awkwardly until I pulled away, and that adorable smile I once knew adorned his features.

"Let's go find Mark." He said. I nodded and skipped out of the room excitably as I marveled at everything that wasn't the room I was stuck in. Instead of trying to escape immediately, I decided I would behave for now, and maybe they would start giving me more freedom gradually anyways.

Or, if it was a good chance of success, I would try and leave for awhile. Of course, I would leave a note saying I would come back if they calmed themselves, but I don't think it would bode well with either of them.

They would probably lock me up forever if I left again.

I shuddered at the thought, but something else pulled me from them.

" _Get off of my property you peasant!"_

"Sir, I'm just the mailman. Just sign this and–"

Oh god. That's a golden gun.

" _I SAY THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER!"_

"Jesus man, calm down."

The gun clicked.

"Holy shit this is real? Okay! I'm leaving!"

"Ma–" I stopped myself. No, this wasn't Mark. He had longer brown hair, and I saw he also had a pink mustache and was wearing suspenders. He was wielding a golden gun at the poor mailman at the moment. I immediately rushed forward, grabbing his arm and lowering it.

"Wilford! Calm down. It's just the mailman. Here, I'll sign that sir. I'm so sorry." I apologized on his behalf, grabbing the box from his hands. He smiled at me politely, nodding, but there was still fear in his eyes. He clumsily dropped the box into my arms, and the weight brought me to the floor. I stood up quickly, ignoring the slight pain and ready to tell them I was okay, but it was too late.

The gun went off.

"NO!" I screeched, covering my ears, and then my eyes as I felt like throwing up. The world around me wobbled as I ran from the room to the bathroom, unable to hear anything at all as tears blurred my vision.

_'Nonononono.'_

My heart thumped in my chest, the strings snapping as my mind hazed over. I covered my mouth with my hand as shouting rang throughout the house.

' _This is a dream, this is a dream.'_ I sobbed, tears flowing freely down my face. This was too much. This was the worst possible thing to do, and he did it.

I wish I wasn't released today.

**Jack P.O.V**

"HOLY–WHAT THE HELL? H-HE'S FUCKING–!" I screeched, panicking as I gripped at my hair. I was about to scream at him before I realized it wasn't Wilford anymore.

It was Mark, leaning over the body with shock freezing his face. I wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't. I could only watch as tears fell freely from his face, and sobs wracked his body.

"I killed him! I KILLED HIM!" His chest heaved as he stumbled about the house, constantly muttering those words as he knocked things over. I ran from the room, ignoring Mark's pained screeches. I ran into the bathroom, finding (y/n) curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing as she rocked back and forth.

"It's all my fault, Jack. The mailman didn't mean to drop the box on me, he thought I was stronger. And now he's dead. It's all my fault..." She continued to ramble, but I had no more strength, completely drained from what I had seen. I crouched next to her, and pulled her into a hug and proceeded to cry with her.

I wish this was just all a dream, but it isn't, wasn't, and never will be. I rubbed (y/n)'s back, spouting comforting words that were mostly for myself. We had just published a video saying everything was going to be okay, but now it isn't. What will we do? My sobs were breathy, and I lost my voice.

We both didn't hear Mark's mental breakdown. Everyone reacts differently, and his are violent. After hearing a blood-curdling scream, I stood up, walking out of the room only to be greeted with hell.

"I'M A VICTIM OF CIRCUMSTANCE! IT'S NOT **_MY FAULT! ARGH!"_**

Once again, he had destroyed the house with what looks like an inhuman strength. The wall paper was ripped animalistically, and any bit of glass that was once an object was shattered and strewn about. He continued screaming as he rammed into things and ripped his hair out, leaving blood-red strands on the floor.

"Heaven..." He breathed, looking at the ceiling as he collapsed onto his knees in the middle of the chaos he created. "Heaven if you sent us down, why did you curse me like this? Turning sinners into saints, would you be proud of what I've made?"

"I hope you got some beds around," he choked, looking at the fallen man still in plain sight. "Cus' you're his, and their only refuge now." He was talking about me and (y/n). "For every dream, I've ever had, seems to be caught in this crossfire in my mind, and I can't even control it.

"Help me, please. **_HELP ME!_** "

I started crying again, grateful his house was farther away from society.

"I'm going insane..." He murmured as I crept closer to his quivering form. "I'm in so much pain, and nothing can smother it." He eyes widened significantly, and instead of crying more, laughter danced around the room. I stepped backward, not really wanting to comfort him anymore.

"They'll all notice! They will~and that'll suck cus I WON'T HAVE ANYONE LEFT! Hehe! How quaint." He giggled.

Perhaps I could get (y/n) to fly us both away because the idea of staying with him any longer scares me. It disturbs me that this isn't one of his alters, it's actually Mark himself doing this.

"All these people say I can't wake up because it's not a dream. I'm just a machine, with multiple different people in my head. For the past few years I've been living on a screen, but now I know there's a fault in my code. What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"Mark...Mark stop it...I'm right here." Fear jolted through my body as I heard my heartbeat in my ears. When did (y/n) come here? This isn't safe.

"Stay away! STAY AWAY! I'll HURT YOU!" He choked, shielding himself with his arms. Instead of running away, (y/n) smiled gently, but I definitely saw pain and fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, Mark, I'm here for you. Remember? I love you so much, and I will never stop. So please, just let me hug you." She looked so tired of everything, but still had the heart to calm him down.

After a few minutes of shuffling away, Mark stopped and lunged for (y/n). I was ready to jump forward and knock him out again if he hurt her, but instead, he clung to her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Am I a bad person?"

"Mark..." She trailed off, and that just made him cry even harder.

"I'm horrible! I wanted this from the beginning, for you to hold me. Did you know I always knew Dark was there? Did you? DID YOU? I hid him from you. I hid him from EVERYONE! But he exits, he has since I started YouTube. HE CAME OUT BECAUSE I ASKED HIM TOO! I was dying slowly with him being so quiet, just a stupid presence in my mind, so I asked him to talk to me, I asked him to be my friend. You don't understand, I was so lonely back then."

"And then...then you came along. Dark liked you. I liked you. How come you never became suspicious? Only the second week of knowing you when we went shopping he came out. He was _already there_. I _pretended I didn't know_. And then, when everyone else started coming I wasn't prepared. I didn't want it anymore. There're too many people I can't control."

Oh god.

I remember.

' _Beggars can't be choosers.'_

Silence weighed down on everyone, only the sound of heavy breathing.

We promised videos would be back up. We promised everything was back to normal. We promised to introduce (y/n).

We promised we were fine.

But...

We're not fine.

We're fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 25 ~ Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-tfY1xnNMc&feature=youtu.be
> 
> (as always watch the video, ;^; it took forever to make)

 

****Your P.O.V** **

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier. And today, I’m here with another update.”

“You guys probably noticed that after posting the video I didn’t make another one…for a few days. Heh, yeah…something…uh…” He paused, looking down with a pained glance. “Something happened again.” His tone was grim, and he sent the camera a serious look. “But it’s okay now. We’re okay.”

“Now,” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, “I have somebody I want to introduce to you guys!” He gestured in my direction, and I nervously shuffled into view. “This is (y/n), my girlfriend, and the special someone who helped me through everything.” I smiled gently and waved at the camera, afraid my voice would break if I spoke.

He looked at me lovingly, and I resisted the urge to turn away. I hope my uncomfortableness would not translate to the screen. “I thought you guys deserved to meet her, since she means so much to me, and you might accidently see her in some of my skits in the background.” He held my hand delicately, smiling brightly at the camera as I did my best to match it.

There was an awkward silence, and without a second thought, Mark clapped and rubbed his hands together nervously, facing the camera once again. “So! Uh, most likely I will be back on schedule soon. And, will probably do lots more collabs with Jack, if you want that I mean. If the very thought of me and Jack making videos together disturbs you greatly, please, do tell,” He joked around, and I did my best giggle. I really wasn’t feeling this whole faking thing. I was acting like a doll.

“And that’s about it! So–”

“TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA–”

“GOD DAMN IT JACK!” We all laughed as he burst into the room, and I turned the camera so he could be seen in his heroic position just after he kicked the door open. After a few minutes of mindless rambling between Jack and Mark, they finally decided it was time to end the video.

“High fives all around!”

“And I’ll see you in the next video,”

“I’ll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”

“Bye-bye!”

Annnddddddddd.

Back to being shit. Fantastic.

Yeah, no, I’m not fooled. I know all about Mark’s plan of keeping me with him. I wanted to shout at him that I was willing _from the very beginning_ and that his possessiveness was what was making me want to leave.

Basically, Mark thought that if he introduced me to the fans, that I wouldn’t leave him since his whole channel, and others would know of me now. So, if I ran away, fans would locate me.

But, I’m a little shit, so I’m leaving anyways.

I decided this after he told me he knew Dark from the beginning. If he told me that I wouldn’t have minded and would have worked through it with him. But, he decided that _nooo_ , he couldn’t lose me.

_I wouldn’t HAVE LEFT._

I can’t get that through his head.

So now I am leaving.

“Thanks, (y/n), for doing that.”

“No problem.” I turned away from him, walking out the door. He was uploading the video now, and I just had to wait a few more hours until I left.

I told him I was there for him. I told him I loved him. And all he fucking said was that he let Dark in, he didn’t say he loved me back, he didn’t say he would change. He didn’t say he would stop being super possessive, despite me telling him _multiple times_ that I wouldn’t leave him.

This is just what I’ve resorted to, for my safety, and his. And of course, Jacks too. Jack is getting better, though, he isn’t as crazy anymore. Though, if I told him I was going to leave, he wouldn’t let me.

So before they can tie me down, I need to go.

Walking down the echoing halls I made my way into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, wondering what I had been doing these past two months. I’ve been too compliant, too weak, but I’m stronger now.

I know what I need to do. And I’m going to do it.

****Mark P.O.V** **

“What do you want for dinner?” Jack turned to (y/n), who seemed preoccupied…and nervous? Interesting.

“I don’t really care.” She shrugged, and I shook off my paranoia. Even if she was nervous it might just be because we just introduced her to all of Jacks and my fans. That would make anybody nervous.

‘ ** ** _Creep. You did it for yourself._**** _’_

_‘ ** **You only introduced her for yourself.’****_

_ ‘Host agrees’ _

“Shut up,” I whispered to them. I already knew I was a creep. I already know I’m a weirdo. I don’t belong with her, but we can make this work. I don’t care if it hurts me, I want to keep control and live normally with her.

I want a perfect body, soul, life, everything, just for her. I just want for her to notice what I feel, who I am. Because she’s so fucking special, that I wish I was special.

But I’m just a creep.

When we were here before, ages ago, we had just met, and it was beautiful. I could barely look her in the eye before I would start blushing. From the beginning, she looked like an angel, especially when she would fly, in this beautiful world. She doesn’t belong here, confined and unable to float stunningly like a feather.

She’s so fucking special. I wish I was special.

But…I’m a creep.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing opening the door?”

She’s so fucking special.

“(Y/n)? (Y/N)! ****(Y/N)!**** ”

What the hell am I doing to her? She doesn’t belong here.

“ ** **MARK! SHE’S FLYING! MARK!”****

She’s running out. No, she’s flying.

And she’ll keep flying until she’s far away from me. She’ll fly, and fly, and fly until she farthest away from me as she can be.

Because…

Be ** ** _cause..._****

“If you stay,” I was by the door, staring at her form that was just out of reach, but still in earshot, “I’ll do whatever makes you happy, whatever you want. Your so fucking special,” My voice broke. “I wish I was special.”

****Your P.O.V** **

“But I’m a creep.”

I stared at his broken, self-loathing gaze.

“I’m a weirdo.”

I stared at Jack, who looked ready to lunge at me at Marks command.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

I shook my head, not wanting to hear his damaging words.

“You don’t belong here.”

I turned my back.

“You don’t belong.”

I flew away.

And this time,

…

I didn’t look back.

****

****

****

****

****

 


	28. Chapter 26 ~ Who are You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3znGOimRWjg&list=PLi5pTqDNlNy2qtkGOEkNN6Oqv9WwgHSWv&index=16
> 
> ^^^^^
> 
> I didn't make this video, credit to itsourparis

****??? P.O.V** **

“Well fuck me right up the butt, he uploaded another video.” I excitedly pulled my laptop close to my face, scanning my trash-filled room to see if the door was closed or not. After assessing, I can confirm that it is locked.

“What the fuck?” I gasped as Mark looked completely broken spirited, basically dead inside, and pale as shit.

“ _I just wanted to tell you guys…that (y/n)….she…”_

Oh, honey, did this bitch leave you? Like, I like her but if she left you then I will summon my fandom powers and get revenge.

“ _She disappeared.”_

Taking it back, I love the poor smol bean girl.

“ _And I need your help. She hasn’t answered her phone, she completely off the radar of the world. You see, she had amnesia when I first met her, that’s why I took her in. And right now I’m terrified because I don’t know where she is. We’ve been together for months.”_

_“I want you guys to know that I’m a person. I want you guys to know that I’m an individual. And…and I can’t continue without her.”_

“ _So please, if any of you guys see her tell me. Please…”_

With some more details and Mark crying, the video ended.

After finishing the video, the expressions he made stayed in my mind, and I tapped my phone a few times before calling my friend, who is also trash.

“Ey, fam, my buddy, chum, pal. My amigo, my love, my friend, my life–”

“Shut the fuck up. What is it, Fran?”

“I thought I told you to call be the goddess of love?”

She groaned loudly into the phone, prolonging it as long as she could. “Fine, what is it, _goddess of love._ ” She dramatically exclaimed my chosen name, and I immediately gave her the rundown on the new situation as she watched the video as well.

“Now, since I have no life, I’ve been researching on Mark and trying to find any leaked information on his absence and weird tendencies. If you look at (y/n) in the video, doesn’t she look super uncomfortable?”

“I guess. Her smiles were all fake, especially when Mark gave her lovey-dovey eyes.”

“Aaannnddddddd! Now she’s missing, right after the video went up. My hunch is that Mark forced her to be in that video. Of course, I don’t think he abuses her or anything because no bruises, but if you watch carefully,” I tell her the exact time I’m going too, “Right here! Look, this is right at the end of the video when Mark’s turning off the camera. Look at her fucking face! She looks petrified, and if you look at the ground when she panned the video to Jack, you can SEE FUCKING CHAINS!”

“HOLY SHIT I SEE IT TOO. But maybe they’re just super kinky, I mean Markiplier is a nerd, but you know what they say, nerd in the streets daddy in the sheets.”

“But what about her disappearing? Look how heartbroken he is! It kills me to see him like this, but I think (y/n) may have run away from him.”

“You’re overthinking this.”

“I’m going to go check anyways.”

“What?”

“Remember when I met Markiplier? Well, I learned I’m only a few blocks away from him, but have stayed away for his privacy. Though, I still fangirl every time I run into him. I have an idea.”

“Fran, I don’t know.”

“Come on! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Oh, okay, go get that dick boo.”

“THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME!!!!!!” I screeched into the phone, then hung up.

I was on a mission now, and I was not going to fail. I shipped them, and I would keep that ship afloat.

****Mark P.O.V** **

I want to die.

I am dying.

' ** _Die, then. You let her leave._** '

Somehow, in the midst of my spiraling thoughts, I heard the door ring.

‘ ** ** _Don’t get up. There’s no point. She’s gone, you let her leave. Why don’t you just die already?’_****

I sniffled, sinking deeper into the couch cushions. At the moment Jack was getting groceries for some reason. It was probably an excuse to leave this suffocating home.

Somebody was now fucking pounding as hard as they could on the door, and I reluctantly stood and stomped over to the door, slamming it open. “WHAT?” I bellowed, before realizing I was eye to eye with a girl. She had long black hair that reached her–I don’t give a damn. Why is she here?

“You know, I could’ve been a policeman or somethin’ and you would’ve been handcuffed by now.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“You know,” She sighed, crossing her arms, “Just because your dick is small doesn’t mean you have to overcompensate by being a dick.”

“WHY are you HERE?” Exasperated now, I began closing the door, not wanting to deal with anything in my grief. (Y/n) wouldn’t survive on her own. She didn’t take any money or anything. Where did she go?

Oh, (y/n), how can I tell you I’m sorry? How can I tell you that I love you, and would change my ways?

‘ _You make it sound easy.’_

_‘ ** **We won’t just disappear.’****_

“Shut up,” I whisper yelled, forgetting about the girl staring at me with a concerned, and freaked out expression.

“Listen, I know you don’t want me here,” I snorted in agreement, “But you’re obviously a mess, and I can help you! I ship you and (y/n) SO HARD. So I would do ANYTHING to bring you guys back together.”

“It’s none of your business, miss.”

“Yes, it is, because I’m your biggest fan. Well, maybe not, I don’t have a shrine to you or anything like that, you just helped me through tough times, so I want to help you through yours.”

“No thanks!” I went to close the door, but she stuck her foot in so it couldn’t. “I will break your foot with this door,” I growled out through clenched teeth.

“Go ahead.” I looked into her brown eyes. They were challenging me. She really wasn’t going to move.

“Fuckin fine. I don’t care. Come on in then!” I threw my arms in the air as she let herself inside, looking around before heading straight to the couches.

“Hello, Mr. Fischbach. The goddess of love is here to see you!” She called me over, and I groaned loudly at the situation. Who the hell is this girl?

“What’s your name?” I rolled my eyes.

“It’s Fran. But everyone calls me the goddess of love. Here, sit sit, I’ll be your therapist today Mr. Fischbach.”

I’m not sure what happened in those next few minutes, but everything that happened in the last few months came pouring out of my mouth, not even thinking about the possibilities of her spreading the news or thinking I would be crazy.

Because (y/n) wasn’t around I didn’t care anymore.

“So, basically you have multiple personalities in your head, you’re a possessive fuck, Jack’s a possessive fuck, and (y/n) can fly…”

“Wow, why did I even tell you this, who would fucking believe–”

“IT’S LIKE A TV SHOW OH YES, BOY AM I PUMPED!”

I narrowed my eyes at her, deciding that she was more psychotic than I was. Who would believe my story?

“So…uh…did you ever uh…do the deed–”

“NO! I-I mean…no. There were no sexual relations between us.”

“Sexual relations? Jesus, I just dried up.”

I gave her my most done expression.

“Hey, I’m not the one who held somebody for six days.”

“Aren’t you supposed to help?”

“I know, I know, I’m just saying, might I suggest porn instead? It’s more healthy and less creepy, hon.”

“ARGH! You’re infuriating.”

“Hi, I’m infuriating, what’s your name?”

“Stop.”

“Oh boy.”

“Stop it.”

“Oh boy!”

“STOP!”

“OH BOY!”

We stared at each other dead in the eye.

“So…how do I get (y/n) back?”

“Well, she’s probably still watching your channel right? Just upload a video dedicated to her and apologize in it.”

“But then…then the fans…”

“They won’t know the context. Apologize to her publicly and she’ll hold you to your promises. That’s when she’ll come back. Plus, now I want to be her friend. I can’t believe she put up with you!”

“Thanks,” I sarcastically replied. Suddenly, she lowered her gaze, and a strange gleam flashed through her eyes. She looked deep in thought. “What? What are you thinking about?”

“I just realized…” She lifted her head slowly, “That pollen is essentially plant sperm. Therefore, hay fever is an STD. Since no one can voluntarily take in pollen, I’ve concluded that we’re all being raped by trees.”

…

“What the actual fuck Fran.”

“Sorry! I have a fast train of thought.” After a few moments, her head lowered again, and I face palmed as she dramatically looked back up.

“What is it this time?”

“Leather is best for sneaking because it's literally made of hide.”

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WOULD YOU STOP!”

“NEVER!” She stood up, turned around sharply, then bolted from the room and into the kitchen, where she opened our empty fridge and crawled inside.

“GET OUT OF THERE!” I screeched.

“NEVER!” She wailed back.

“HELP ME MAKE THE FUCKING VIDEO!”

“OKAY YOU DOUCHEBAG!”

“FINE!”

“FINE!”

I stormed out of the room and into my recording one. I needed to make this video, for (y/n). I need to put up with Fran, for (y/n).

“This is for (y/n),” I whispered to myself.

“YOUR GODDAMN RIGHT IT IS YOU SPORK!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“RIGHT BACK AT CHA! By the way when in Jack coming back?”

“Should be soon.”

“Oh okay, he can help with the video.”

There was an awkward silence.

“FINE!”

“FINE!”

She stormed out of the room.

 


	29. Chapter 27 ~ Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDe53ic3-GI
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> Video credit: page250 jane
> 
> ALSO GO FOLLOW ME ON VINE MY ACCOUNT IS HERE: https://vine.co/u/1386934024869732352
> 
> I MAKE THE GOOD SHIT

****Your P.O.V** **

I was sitting on a roof, looking across the horizon at the fading sunset. The wind swept around me, gently pulling my hair side to side. Blinking, I lay down, staring up at the darkening sky as I felt regret tug at my heart.

‘ _Where do I go now? I have no money, I have no home, I have nothing.’_

I paused for a moment, staring at my hand and counting the days I have been away from Mark. Seven days.

I haven’t been great lately. I’ve been sleeping in hotel rooms that I fly into in the middle of the night so nobody sees me. I tend to choose the more isolated buildings as to not be seen. I’ve probably been seen flying by many people, but they would most likely brush it off as seeing things, or think of me as a bird.

Right now I was most worried about food and water because I’ve ruined my integrity by stealing. You’d be surprised at how easy it is. I haven’t been caught yet, but I’m not concerned about that.

I’m only worried about Mark.

‘ _I still have my phone. I could check his channel to see if he’s okay…’_

But I was reluctant.

If I checked his channel and saw his face, wouldn’t I just want to see him again? I can’t even remember if I decided to leave temporarily or forever. The thought of leaving forever was uncomfortable and unbelievable to me. I would go back…

Maybe.

Sighing loudly, I decided to open my phone (I’ve been using public charging stations) and check his channel, connecting to the WIFI of the building I was on top of. Luckily, there was no password lock.

I was too eager to open a browser and search his name, it feeling so surreal after everything that happened. Clicking on his channel, I saw two new videos, and I clicked on the first one.

_“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier,”_

I choked back tears when I saw his pale complexion and broken eyes, along with the depressed tone of his voice.

“ _I just wanted to tell you guys…that (y/n)….she…”_

Is he going to?...

“ _She disappeared.”_

This…this…this man. I can’t believe him. He knows why I left, and he’s making a video like this? He’s trying to get his fans to find me! What the hell!

“ _And I need your help. She hasn’t answered her phone, she completely off the radar of the world. You see, she had amnesia when I first met her, that’s why I took her in. And right now I’m terrified because I don’t know where she is. We’ve been together for months.”_

How could he?

_“I want you guys to know that I’m a person. I want you guys to know that I’m an individual. And…and I can’t continue without her.”_

“ _So please, if any of you guys see her tell me. Please…”_

I turned off the video as tears welled in my eyes.

I couldn’t believe this. He’s sending his fans after me. This was something private to us. He makes it seem like it’s my fault and that’s why I’m gone. He didn’t even apologize to me, he didn’t even say he’s sorry for all he’s done.

Angrily, I clicked on the other video, which was titled ‘For (y/n)’. Great, perfect, is he going to guilt trip me into coming back? I’m compliant, but not that much.

“ _Hello (y/n), my name is Markiplier.”_

_“I lied about you disappearing. I know you left me on purpose.”_

I knew it. He was going to guilt trip me.

“ _And…I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”_

“ _I…I did so many things that weren’t good for you. You left because you weren’t safe anymore. I’m so…so sorry. I’ll do anything for you to come back. I’ll change my fucking…my possessive behavior. Even if I didn’t hurt you physically, even if I never abused you, I did horrible things.”_

_“I wouldn’t let you leave the house…I wouldn’t let you out of my sight because I was so scared to lose you. I couldn’t bear to be without you. I’m dying, (y/n).”_ His voice cracked, tears streaming down his face.

“ _I never meant for this to happen. It’s all my fault. I can’t blame it on anyone else. What I did to Ryan was unacceptable, and he probably will never forgive me for it. My phone is broken, my computer is broken, my screen is broken, my heart if broken, my mind is broken and I’m just so damn broken. Without you, I can’t live anymore.”_

_“Please…come back, (y/n). I’ll change. I promise. You can…use this video to hold me to it”_

_“When you left I begged myself not to let go. It’s…funny for me to try to explain how I feel. (Y/n), I…I love you to infinity, and back. But I don’t understand how your love does what no one else’s can. Please…don’t leave me, I will never move on. It’s all my fault, but please come back to me."_

_“I look so crazy right now, in front of everybody, but I don’t care. I’ll…I’ll even see a psychiatrist, or a therapist, or whoever the hell you want me to see. I’ll do it for you, (y/n).”_

_“Please, come back.”_

And the video ended.

And I cried as loudly as I could, practically screaming at the world for how it brought us apart. I wanted to go back, but it was so conflicting. How do I know he won’t do it again? How can I trust him?

I can’t trust him. I can trust him. I can’t trust him.

Tears fell freely from my (e/c) eyes as I formed my hands into fists, hitting the ground as I screamed in pain. Nobody could hear me. I was too high up.

“ ** ** _Why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?”_****

“Holy shi–”

I spun around to come face to face with none other than Jack…or was it, Jack? His eyes were a bright green, a sinister aura around him as the air glitched around him. I looked behind him and saw double doors that led to the roof.

“J-Jack? H-how…w-why…when did you…?”

“ ** ** _Jack said it was a bad idea to come find you,”_**** He giggled, “ ** ** _But, I knew that Jack and Mark wouldn’t be happy without you. So I decided to come get you back! Isn’t that wonderful?”_****

Fuck.

“A-aren’t you Jack?”

“ ** ** _No, I’m Anti! Jack told me to leave you alone until you came back. For some reason, Jack and Mark aren’t pressuring you to come back. I find it idiotic, as you’re the source of happiness for all of Marks alters, and me, Jacks alter.”_****

“What if I don’t want to go back right now?”

“ ** ** _Even after watching Marks heartfelt video?”_****

“Yes. I just need a little break, okay?”

“ ** ** _Okay! That’s okay.”_****

“Really?”

“ ** ** _NO! AHAHAH__AH___**** _Nooonono. (y/n) ru_n_ ** **AHAHAHAHA!”****_

Oh shit. Anti’s green eyes glitches into blue for a split second as his voice changed to the Irish friend I knew. But as soon as I saw hope, it was crushed.

I decided to take his advice.

Turning on my heel, I ran in the opposite direction from him, fear clouding my senses as I heard his laughter behind me. I felt energy surfacing as I tried to jump onto an adrenaline rush and fly. Running even faster, I felt myself about to lift from the ground.

Until something wrapped around me, and threw me to the ground.

“ ** ** _Hehehe…you’re not getting away this time, (y/n).”_****

I started shuffling away and tried to crawl. Anything to get away from him. A hand wrapped around my ankle, and I was dragged backwards as I gripped onto the ledge of the building, screaming as loudly as I could.

" ** ** _I'M GONNA GET YOU! AHAHAHAHA!"_****

He stopped laughing, and I turned around to see the most petrifying expression lifting his smile and widening his eyes.

I screeched.

He laughed manically, before lunging at me.

“ ** ** _Best friends forever, right, (y/n)?”_****

And the world faded into black.

 


	30. Chapter 28 ~ Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljRl59QoL6Y
> 
> ^^^^^^
> 
> Once again i have an edit for you guys ;;;;))))))  
> this one took awhile to make so i hope you like it!
> 
> Also, this book will probably have around two more chapters ;( ik, so sad  
> But after this I'll make another separate book (danisnotonfire/amazingphil/reader) so i hope you guys will like that!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ^-^!!!

**Mark P.O.V**

She didn't come back.

I knew it.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

And I managed to chase away the last person who was willing to help me.

"Bastard. All I did was help you, and you scream with so much fury, like it was all my fault. Since I'm so understanding I know you're taking your anger out on me. But that doesn't mean I'll stay."

"F-Fran, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"(Y/n) didn't leave you because of your other personalities. She left you because it's you, Mark. She left _you_."

And the door slammed in my face.

I don't know how many hours I stood there, wallowing in my own pity. I couldn't even hear my alters. Eventually I broke down, screeching at the world and what it took away from me. Tears poured from my eyes as sorrow pulled deeper and deeper into an endless pit of suffering.

I don't know how many hours I laid there, drowning myself in tears.

I don't know how many days I laid there, falling deeper and deeper.

I don't know who I am anymore.

And one day, I finally let myself fall. Everything turned on myself as self-hatred wrapped its thorny hands around my heart. It was all my fault.

(Y/n) would never come back to me, and I can't fix that, no matter how hard I try. I was all alone.

...

Where is Jack?

The storm raining down on my mind failed to smother the curiosity of his absence.

Where is he?

I wasn't supposed to be alone. I wonder if Chica was still alive at the dog shelter we gave her to when the times got too tough.

I miss her.

I miss my two girls.

Ha.

Not mine anymore.

My thoughts circled back on track, reminding me again and again that Jack was gone. I blinked, slowly shifting upwards into a sitting position, duly noting the rare thunderstorm occurring outside.

How fitting.

I listened closely for my alters. I opened my mind to them for the first time in a long time, wanting to know their speculations on Jack.

And for the first time, I didn't hear anything.

"Guys, come on."

No reply.

"Talk to me."

And they didn't speak.

"G-Guys...p-please..." My voice cracks, and I lifted my hands to my face. "D-don't tell me this whole time...I really was crazy..."

"Please...Please...PLEASE!" I yelled out, choking on my words. I sobbed and sobbed, heart aching at the loneliness crippling my heart.

I was all alone.

Just Mark.

"COME BACK! PLEASE! I-I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I bellowed, begging for someone to heal this empty silence. "I'LL DO BETTER! I PROMISE! I-I WON'T BE POSsessive...I won't...I will fix myself..." My voice cracked, "I know I'm crazy...why won't you return to my side..."

The rain fell gently, and I closed my eyes and listened, losing myself in the gentle tapping on the windows of my home.

I sobbed and screamed, shouted and yelled, cried and wept until night fell. Eventually I curled up into a ball, rocking myself back and forth murmuring quietly.

The room darkened as the sky did, the only thing lighting the room was the little flash that came from my phone. Looking at it, I sighed, heart heavy and hopelessness clouding my mind.

I reached out and touched it, bringing it back to me and staring at the screen.

_Hey Dark! This is Anti!_

_I have some great news!_

_I found (y/n) and I'm keeping her in an abandoned cabin for the time being until you come and decide what we should do with her._

_I know she's one of the only people you love, so I did this for you!_

_And if it's Mark reading this, good for you too! We can finally be a big happy family together! I have the coordinates linked right here, so come quickly!_

_Your best friend,_

_Anti_

"No...no..."

' ** _What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?'_**

"No..." I ignored the fact he was back, and slowly stood from my loathing position. My brows furrowed, eyes wide in fear. "This isn't right..."

' ** _Why not?'_**

"This isn't supposed to happen. She won't love us if he does this..."

' ** _But she wasn't going to come back! DON'T BE AN IDIOT! TAKE THIS WHILE YOU CAN!'_**

"I DON'T WANT FORCED LOVE!" I yelled, grabbing my jacket and kicking open the door.

' ** _Where the fuck are you going?'_**

"To save her from Anti."

**Your P.O.V**

Ouch. My head hurts.

Slowly blinking my eyes open, I let my foggy mind slowly adjust to my dark surroundings. After a few moments of contemplation, everything started coming back to me, and my breathing became shallow and quickened.

"Hello?!" I called out, fear lacing my words while my (e/c) eyes widened significantly. Slowly sitting up, I heard the soft clanging of chains.

_'Not again...'_

I moved my legs, realizing my arms were pinned by the wrists above my head. It was a compromising situation.

' _How do I get out of this one?'_

Looking around, I decided that freaking out would be the least productive thing I could do, so instead I decided to observe my surroundings, coming to the conclusion I was in an old home, probably in a basement as the floor was cold stone.

"Hello? Jack? Are you there?" I called out, finding the isolation of the room unsettling. After a few moments I heard loud footsteps trailing closer and closer, and I somewhat regret calling out to him.

Slowly, the door opens, and I wished that the Irish boy I knew would peek his head through and save me. But instead I was met with sharp, glowing green eyes and a dangerous aura.

" ** _Yes~? You called?"_**

"Why am I chained?"

" ** _Well, to keep you from running away of course!"_** He giggled maniacally, " ** _Wouldn't want you fleeing, now would we?_** " I sighed at his words, distraughtly looking up at him with a deep frown.

"Why are you doing this? Where's Jack? Did he agree to this?"

" ** _He didn't have to! I bet he wouldn't have the guts. But I know you make him, and Mark happy. So I'm doing them a favor by keeping you._** " I noticed he had a tendancy to laugh or giggle after every sentence.

"How did you find me?" I pressed.

" ** _Mark bugged your phone with a tracking device a long time ago. He just forgot about it. I didn't._ "**

_"_ Figures." I sighed.

" ** _You seem quite unfazed at the moment._** "

I looked up at him with an unamused expression. "Well, what do you think? I've been through some shit man. It's not like you haven't chained me up before." His eyes narrowed at my passive-aggressive tone, but he didn't say anything.

I stared at him as he stared at me.

" ** _I don't know why they love you._** "

"Neither do I. Kind of wishing they didn't at this point."

" ** _Don't you love Mark though?_** "

"Of course I do. But, I'm kind of done with this bullshit. If I get out of this, I'm really going to need a break from you guys."

He eyes widened while his jaw clenched in anger. " ** _YOU'RE NEVER GETTING OUT!"_** He bellowed, his shrill laughter piercing my ears. Tears welled in my eyes, and I cursed myself for my weakness. The hopelessness of the situation was finally catching up with me, and I wanted so badly to suppress it.

" ** _I-I'm s_** orry (y/n)..." He whispered, and for a moment I thought I heard the old Jack I knew and befriended. My head shot upwards and saw his frame ripple, eyes dilating back into a blue for a split second. "I tried to stop him." He whispered again, and I leaned forward desperately.

"Jack! Jack, please unlock these chains! Please!"

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered. "Everything is said and done. I can't take back what I've done to you. You'll never forgive me. I need to get out of my own fairy tale of a happy ever after."

"Jack...Jack please, I'll forgive you if you let me go!"

"My mental departure was foreseen from the very beginning. I should have known Anti would do something like this. And I tried to stop hi ** _m but I was too stupid. Haha!"_** And he went back to giggling mess that I feared he would turn back into.

" ** _I guess Jack just isn't strong enough!_** "

My mouth opened, then closed. I stared at him deeply, wondering what he got from this. What did they want from me? They know I won't like them if they do this. Once again my lips parted, and I sighed the word out.

" ** _What?"_**

And I didn't say anything else.

" ** _It didn't have to be like this (y/n). Darkness didn't have to consume the light. We didn't have to become insane. But it's your fault. You should have never left us in the beginning._** "

"I DIDN'T, DON'T YOU SEE?" I screamed, frustration bursting out from within. "I LOVE MARK, I NEVER SAID I WOULD LEAVE HIM, AND HE STILL DID THIS TO ME!" I sobbed, crying more and more with every word. Fury blurred my vision as I lifted my head to face him directly, ignoring the shocked expression on his face.

"I WAS ALREADY YOUR BEST FRIEND, BUT YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I screeched, thrashing around in the chains.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "I HATE MARK!"

And then silence.

" ** _W-what?_** "

"We could have been happy together. But both of you turn into freaks. I accepted you guys for so long but you kept destroying me." I sobbed out, "I-I....I hate you both...you ruined my life..." I dropped my head, only being held up by the binds on my wrists.

Slowly, my chin was lifted by a hand, and I was met with two sad eyes, one eye green, one eye blue.

"W ** _h_** y..." Their voices merged together, and tears flowed freely from both eyes.

"Let me go." I whispered.

And he dropped my head.

Somebody needed to save me now.

I don't know how much longer I can stay here.

I'm going crazy.

' _Somebody help me.'_


	31. Chapter 29 ~ Just go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek99hGXpuEg&feature=youtu.be
> 
> ^^^^^^^^
> 
> Another tribute i made :D! Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, i just wanted to say this book will probably end next chapter at 30 chapters, and i might do a epilogue if requested. I'm so glad you guys have read this far, and thank you for all the nice comments i received. I have another book that i've already made a book trailer for, and I hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ^-^!

**Your P.O.V**

I blinked, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. My mind was blank, thoughts briskly slipping away into the depths of my mind. Sighing, I readjusted my position as much as I could with my wrists bound.

And I waited. And waited. And waited.

For once I wanted to at least see Anti, or Jack–whoever he is. It was so lonely and quiet and creepy down here.

"Hello?" I called, voice cracking from lack of use. I don't know how long it's been, but I've refused to eat food or drink water, not until he let me out. "Hello?" I yelled, straining my words.

Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden underground.

Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?

Tears wouldn't even surface at this point. The only hope I have was that Jack would take control and save me, or if...if...Mark...would come. I've gotten to such a low point that I'm relying on _Mark_ of all people to save me.

Ha. I bet he'd just keep me down here like Anti is.

" ** _(Y/n)? I have food!_** " I heard Anti's glitching, high pitched voice call as footsteps trailed down the stairs. Sighing, I rolled my eyes, already knowing he would try to force me to eat again. I'd rather starve than stay down here.

" ** _Hey, how are you feeling?_** " His pitiful concern blew past me, and I completely ignored his presence. " ** _You can't ignore me forever._** "

Boy–I can.

" ** _Come on, please eat..._** " Wow, he actually sounded sad. Fantastic, I totally care about his suffering at the moment. " ** _You're going to starve_**." For the first time in awhile, I smiled at him, showing the pleasure that thought brings me.

" ** _Everything is set and done. You can't leave. Stop being a whiny bitch and eat your food._** "

I'm not going to give in, despite how hungry I was. I gave him a hardened look, staring deeply into his glowing eyes.

" ** _FINE! Be like that, you'll just starve then–"_**

"(Y/n)?" My head snapped up at the new voice I heard coming downstairs, hope filling my heart once again and strumming it back into beating. But my hope was crushed when I saw the happy look on Antis' face.

" ** _Mark? We're down here!_** " He smiled insanely as he beckoned Mark. Of course, Mark was in on this, what did I expect? I was even thinking of returning to him, but I guess despite the video saying he would change, he wouldn't.

I heard fast steps running down the stairs, and when I saw Mark burst through the door, hope once again sneaked into my mind. Fury laced his features as he clenched his jaw, one eye gleaming red, and the other completely black. In his hand was a notebook, and the other a golden gun. He was also wearing the tan trench coat Host would wear.

"(Y/n)! I'm here for you!"

" ** _Mark? What's going on?_** " Marks head snapped toward Anti, and he produced an animalistic growling sound, sending shivers down my spine. He immediately lifted his gun, clicking it into place, directing it at Anti.

"Y _o **u** f **uc** ke_ **r** _!"_ Mark boomed, different voices combining together. Before Anti had a chance to react, Mark had pulled the trigger, and the gunshot rang throughout the room.

I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the blood that would spew from the wound. Instead of the screaming in pain I expected to hear, laughter instead bounced off the walls.

" ** _Hehehehe...you think that puny gun can stop me? I have full control,_** " Anti lifted his hands, his whole form glitching violently, " ** _Not even you can stop me now._** " Mark narrowed his eyes so they were just slits of color.

"W **e' ll **se _e ab_ out t ** _hat_." ** Mark grinned manically, and in a few seconds, the rooms lights were flashing as their glitching forms ran at each other, dealing blows one after another.

Mark grabbed Anti by the neck, wrapped his arm around it, but Anti just giggled loudly, disappearing for a moment before appearing right behind Mark. Before I could warn him, a sharp blade protruded from his shoulder. " ** _Oopsie! Hehehehe!"_** My jaw dropped as I saw Mark double over in pain from the wound.

I watched in hopelessness as Mark reached for his book, and pressed his fingers against his wound, sharply intaking air as he did so. I stared with morbid curiosity at what he did with the red liquid as Anti walked towards me. Quickly, Mark brushed his finger against the paper in strokes, seemingly writing something out.

" ** _Well, looks like it'll just be me and you, (y/n)._** "

"I don't think so." Mark was now standing, a large grin on his face as he held up his now blood smeared notebook.

" ** _Oh? Are you still standing? How about I knock you down again._** " As Anti ran over to attack Mark, the lights suddenly stopped flickering. The green glow from Antis' eyes disappeared as a shocked expression overtook his face. He let out a pained scream as he crippled to the grown, gripping his head. " ** _W=WH__AT DIDDD YO_U D-D-DO? A_RGH_!!!_"_** He screeched, ripping at his hair.

Mark casually stepped over his writhing form, walking over to me and placing his hands on the chains, before ripping them off my wrists with brute force. Before I could question him, he showed me the notebook he smeared blood on, and I gasped in shock with realization.

He had written words describing Anti painfully retreating back into Jacks mind.

" ** _AAA___HHHHHH"_** Anti screeched loudly, voice cracking as he sobbed out in pain. Sympathy knocked on the walls of mind as I watched him suffer. My body begged me to go and comfort him, but my mind was just remembering how he locked me down here, and that he didn't deserve my pity.

"Let's go, (y/n). It's not safe here." Mark looked back at me as he began walking towards the staircase. When I went to follow him, I was suddenly pulled back harshly.

" ** _I DID THIS FOR US MARK! I DID IT FOR US! Don't you want a happy family? Don't you want to enjoy life? WE NEED HER! I WON'T LET HER LEAVE!_** " I suddenly felt the sharp edge of a blade being pressed against my neck. I looked at Mark in fear, not daring to move or speak.

"LET HER GO!" Mark boomed, trying to use authority. Anti only laughed hysterically, running a hand through his hair violently.

" ** _Why? Since you're not going to keep her, I will!_** " He giggled excitedly, and I felt bile gather at the back of my throat. Tears fell freely from my eyes.

If this is love, I don't want love.

The rest was a blur. All I could hear was multiple voices screaming at the same time. I heard at least seven different voices, all shouting in murderous rage. At one point, I felt somebody's lips on mine and a quietly whispered 'I love you' in five voices at the same time.

When I blinked my eyes open once more, I was outside of a building leaning against a wall, and somebody was beside me. I felt pain sharply creep up my spine when I turned to see who it was. I smiled sadly when I realized who it is.

Mark was sitting against the wall next to me, gripping his shoulder. His eyes were closed. Gently turning on my side, I stared at him, the memories of when we were together in our first few days in a relationship peeking into my head.

Oh, I love him so much.

He saved me.

He does care.

...

But he's dangerous.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I watched his chest heave, breathing in and out. My eyes trailed across his features, remembering how I would run my fingers along his chiseled jaw and stare deeply into his chocolatey brown eyes. His cheekbones that used to always be raised in a smile were now stony and emotionless.

I was tempted to kiss him. I was so tempted. I just wanted to forget any of this happened and return home with him, where we could be happy.

But...that's not what's best for us.

"(Y/n)? You awake?" His raspy voice triggered the tears swelling in my eyes to fall. I slowly stood up, feeling like weights were holding me down.

"(Y/n)? Where are you going?"

"I have to leave, Mark."

"Why?"

I turned to him.

"You know why."

There was silence. I heard soft weeping.

"W-will you ever c-come back?"

I couldn't look him in the eye. If I did I wouldn't be able to leave.

"I'll come back when I'm ready."

I shifted in place, brushing my feet against the ground as I gently tapped my toes against the concrete.

"Hey, (y/n)?"

I still looked straight ahead.

"Yeah?"

I sharply took in a breath of air.

"I love you."

I covered my eyes with my hands, shoulders shaking.

"I love you so much, (y/n). I'll wait for you. I'll do everything I promised to do in the video. I'll even try to help Jack. I didn't kill him; he's just severely injured. Me and my alters live in peace. Dark and Author aren't trying to take control, and the rest of them are kindly stepping back. They'll still be here, I've just accepted them, so they won't try to fight back."

I slowly lifted my feet from the ground.

"I will wait for you, (y/n). I would never replace you."

I lowered my head.

"Please don't replace me." He begged.

I shook my head. I would never be able to replace him.

"I...I think you're much more beautiful when you're free."

I covered my mouth with my hands, trying to stifle my cries.

"P-Please go. I can't k-keep looking at you. It just makes me want to embrace you."

I lifted both feet from the ground, and for the first time, I looked back at Mark. Reluctance showed in my posture to leave.

"Just...go."

Tears fell from my face to the ground.

"Leave!" He covered his face with his hands, body shaking as sobs wracked his whole body.

And I finally turned around, and flew away, free of chains binding me.


	32. Chapter 30 ~ I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9a6TkW3yH8&feature=youtu.be
> 
> ^^^^^^^  
> VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE WATCH TILL THE END THERE IS A MESSAGE

****_~~ One year later~~_ ** **

****Mark P.O.V** **

As I was finishing posting the new video up to my channel, I heard knocking on the door. “I’ll get it!” I shouted. Curiously I stood up, maneuvering around Chica to get to the door. I placed my hand on the handle, and opened the door, coming face to face with someone I never thought I would see again.

“Fran?”

“Yup! It’s me!” She beamed, and I felt my smile drop as guilt traveled through my body. It had been so long, yet I never got around to making up with her.

“W-why are you here?”

“Well, I actually have a big surprise for you! But first, come with me. We’re going shopping!”

~

And that’s how I got in this mess.

Fran was dragging me to shop after shop, basically window-shopping besides the few pieces of clothing she actually bought. I was very confused, as she was acting like I never acted like a douche to her.

“Hey, Fran, I’m really sorry about what happened.”

“Don’t be,” She smiled up at me, and I saw a twinge of mischief in her eyes, “You’re making it up to me right now!”

“What?” I furrowed my brow, unable to react as she stole my wallet from my pocket.

“Thanks~!” She called, skipping away as I chuckled at her shenanigans. As I watched her, I accidently visualized a certain (h/c) haired girl in her place, shopping with me like a normal couple would. Sure, Fran was great, but she was just a friend.

I promised I would wait for the (e/c) eyed girl, and I have.

I wonder if she’s been waiting for me too.

“Oi! Get over here you turd!”

“Coming!” I grumble yelled jokingly, walking into the next shop with her.

Talking with Fran made me extremely nostalgic, and I began remembering the events that occurred after (y/n) left.

It was very difficult explaining to youtube about my absence and the weird videos going up. But, with the help of Jack we got through the drama and skepticism.

Yeah, I managed to save Jack from Anti. Honestly, it was a long process for us both to come to accept our alters.

‘ ** ** _Pfft, it was annoying more like.’_****

****_‘_**** _Yeah! Host got bored of all the fighting._ ’

‘ _Breaking news! Mark ignores the fact that we also went through the agonizing act of accepting him!’_

“Calm down,” I whispered to them, shaking my head with a small smile on my lips. They made life very…interesting, to say the least. Me and Jack have carefully avoided situations that made us get worked up, because of this our alters will try to save the situation by coming out.

To say it terrified Ryan and Matt would be an understatement.

After me and Jack calmed down and could control ourselves, especially after getting over the grief of not having (y/n), we went back to the hospital and made up with Ryan and Matt. They both helped me and Jack see therapists. Honestly, I’m glad we decided to do that, because they taught us many coping skills to keep ourselves in control, as we learned alters could change our body chemistry, which is why we would change features.

Our changes were extreme, to the point of supernatural. I still don’t understand how Dark manipulates light and Author writes the future. It’s on the same level as (y/n) flying.

Oh, I missed her so much.

When will she come back to me? Will she ever come back? How do I know she hasn’t moved on?

I pushed those thoughts away, trying to stay positive.

“Alright, I’m ready to head back. I’ve done my share of shopping. Let’s go!” Fran decides, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the mall and into the vehicle.

On the drive home a smile graced my features. I was happy, as happy as I could be without (y/n). And I knew Jack was too. We have become very close, best friends that will never separate.

Jack did end up moving in with me so we could support each other, we both needed the company as (y/n) was gone.

“Keep your eyes on the road! Stop daydreaming!” Fran yelled, swatting me with her hand.

“Okay! Okay. Sheesh.” I rolled my eyes at her.

Eventually, we returned home, and I noticed a strange increase of cars around it. “Who are all these people?” I questioned aloud, and Fran shrugged.

“Must be a block party somewhere.”

I nodded, that made sense.

As we exited the car I noticed Fran acting very jittery and nervous. I wanted to question her, but thought, better not.

I walked up to my front door like I have so many times before and inserted the keys and unlocking it, listening as the creak signaled the opening. The room was pitch black, and I don’t remember turning off the lights and shutting the curtains.

I went to flick on of the light switches when suddenly the lights burst on, and I noticed all of my friends, including Jack, where standing with welcome home balloons hanging everywhere. I looked around at the streamers and lights, and also at the table full of food and beverages.

“What…?” I was baffled.

That was until my eyes came in contact with a girl standing in the middle of the room. Her back was turned to me. My lips quivered, the possibility of the unknown figures identity caused my heart to thump in my chest.

When she turned around, I felt the biggest smile take over my face, and tears and sobs to push out of my body as I ran forward, forgetting about everyone else in the room.

I embraced her, wrapping my arms around her and spinning her around, laughing and crying in overwhelming joy as I mumbled ‘You’re back’ continuously.

“I promised I would.” Oh, her sweet voice made me weak at the knees. Without another thought I set her down and cupped her face with my hands, trying to absorb all of her features. I leaned down and kissed her, wrapping my arms back around her as she did the same to me. Our lips moved in sync as people whistled and cheered throughout the room.

Finally, we broke away for air. As I stared into those (e/c) orbs, I got lost in them all over again.

“I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you to, Mark.”

“I-I’m s-so happy y-you came back.” I stuttered over my words, sobs still wracking my body. I was crying the tears of five different people, as my alters were bearing the happiness as well.

She smiled sweetly up at me.

“Hey! This is a party! Let’s get some sick tunes going!” Wade called.

“Shut up wade!” Jack yelled, “You ruined the moment!”

“I’m sorry!” Wade yelled back.

I locked eyes with (y/n), and she only shook her head with a small smile. In that moment I knew what I had to do.

Quickly, I shuffled out of the room and ran to my guitar, grabbing it and running back into the room. I guided (y/n) to the couches and let her sit down. All the guests dispersed for snacks and such.

Clearing my throat, I strummed a few strings before taking a deep breath.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take, my sunshine away~”_

(Y/n) looked at me with tears brimming in her eyes.

“ _The other night dear, when I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried~”_

Everyone had quieted down to hear me serenade (y/n).

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take, my sunshine away~”_

I continued strumming the cords, thinking about all the times I made mistakes, and all the things I did. But, I also thought about the fun times, and the lovely moments we had together. I remembered when I first acted protective to her, and how she cured me of my insomnia. I also remembered the day in the pool, where Dark first appeared. The memories that would be sorrowful had been put in a positive light, and a smile stretched my lips.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away~”_

(Y/n) was crying.

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away~”_

I was crying.

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away~”_

I looked up at her, and she looked at me. And we mouthed the next words together.

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away~”_

We stared at each other as clapping rang throughout the room.

“Give me another chance, (y/n)?”

“Mark, I will give you another chance. Don't lose it, okay?"

"I promise."

...

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

 

_~The End~_

****

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I’m actually crying
> 
> I finished this and I’m so happy and sad cus it’s over but I’m so proud of this and what I’ve done and been through to get here.
> 
> It’s been a rocky road these past few weeks, and knowing that you guys were here supporting me really helped me get through.
> 
> I hope you liked the ending, I made it simple and sweet because I just adore happy endings.
> 
> Sorry if you were looking forward to an angst one :L! I just like ending things on a happy note.
> 
> I think I might pass on the epilogue. I want you guys to imagine what their relationship became, be it happy, or sad. It’s up to you how this ends
> 
> I love what I’ve created, despite the flaws.
> 
> But that’s how you improve, just keep doing it and you’ll eventually get better.
> 
> So guys…I hope you enjoyed
> 
> And I’ll see you guys in the next novel,
> 
> Bye bye~


End file.
